Fairy Friends
by Ice Fata
Summary: Not your average fairytale. The Winx Club weren't the only interesting girls at Alfea. Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognise from Winx Club is Mine and No You can't have! Lots of luv to my beta Star Fata, this wouldn't be poss without her!
1. Prologe

_The prophesy of Three, as said by Viola Sororia_

_Three_ Girls Born into every world

_Three_ Friends closer than sisters

Standing together through times good and bad

Fighting wrong and staying true to themselves

Powerful and strong, in all meanings of the words

**Yet both good and wicked**

**Both loving and vengeful**

**They shall always prevail**

**For they are The **_**Three**_

**The Night, the Moon and the Worlds Between**

Princesses, Warriors, and friends always.


	2. Unseen Chaos

Unseen Chaos

Aurora scowled as she felt for her sunglasses. They weren't where she'd put them, which led her to believe that they had a new servant boy.

"One of these days, I'll invent a boy repellent." She swore, giving up on finding her things. She couldn't even find the desk, so how was she to find the glasses? Still, the phone was attached to the wall, so they couldn't have moved that. If she could reach that, then she was home free.

She just hoped that they hadn't been particularly cruel this time.

Aurora went on her knees and began to crawl forward, one hand feeling for obstacles.

She cursed in fluent ancient-dead-language-of-Sirius when she felt pins prick her other hand. So much for hoping.

Gently pulling the pins out from her skin, she decided that her mother's wrath would have to be risked. Who knew what other booby traps that little punk had come up with?

"I call on the light I hold within,

Despite the fact it is night that I serve.

Return my domain to the way it should be,

And lead me to the phone."

She inwardly winced at the wording of the spell, and was grateful when she felt her magic obey her. With a spell as pathetic as the one she'd just used, you could never be sure.

All of a sudden, the wooden floor beneath her vanished, and was replaced by cold stone. The overpowering scent of the flowers her mother insisted on placing outside her room was replaced by a kind of earthiness, like grass after a rainstorm, with a hint of the magical scent of potions brewing. It was cool, and Aurora instinctively knew that she was in a small cottage.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded. It belonged to an elderly female, probably a powerful magical being, judging by the power the voice emitted.

"Aurora." The young girl called. "Where am I? What happened with my spell?"

A door creaked open, and there was the sound of shuffling, and a cane.

"You are in Diane Rose Cottage. Tell me about this spell of yours." The woman ordered.

Aurora remembered that Diane Rose Cottage was the home of a witch named Chaos. Her mother had told her that witches were the lowest of the low, and were only tolerated in the way that you tolerate poisonous animals. Aurora had had a feel around, and found out that her Great-Grandmother, Nita, had been a very powerful witch, who had fallen in love with a specialist. They had only had one son, called Salerio. He had fallen in love with a fairy, and their eldest daughter was called Andromeda, who later married the Prince of the fourth moon of Sirius.

"I cast a spell to return my domain, AKA my room, to the way it was supposed to be, and to lead me to the phone." Aurora said, still kneeling.

"Why did you do that?"

"Someone rearranged my room so I couldn't find anything, and put dangerous items in my path." Aurora said, finally. If Chaos didn't realise who she was, she wasn't about to tell her.

"I don't like your name. It doesn't fit you." Chaos said, bluntly.

Aurora frowned slightly. "I am the fairy of light…"

"That will change. The witch blood dormant in your mother and Grandfather will make sure of that, seeing as it's about four times as strong in you." Chaos stated, ignoring the gasp of shock that Aurora couldn't hold back. "It's not strong enough to make you a witch, but you're definitely a dark fairy. I'll call you Nyx."

Nyx was silent. She liked her new name a whole lot better than her real one.

"I assume that your spell brought you here for training. You'll need it, especially if you plan on living long enough to graduate." Chaos spoke again.

"Graduate from where?" Nyx demanded.

"Alfea. I'll help you get there."

Nyx couldn't help but smile as Chaos led her through to a kitchen of some sort.

"The first thing I will teach you is a dressing spell." Chaos said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Say Garbos Revolutiones, and focus your Winx on what you want to look like."

Nyx did so immediately.

Chaos chuckled. "And there I thought that little girls liked the colour pink. How old are you Nyx?"

"Eleven and a half." Nyx replied, nervously.

"You really like the colour black, don't you? That cloak really suits you, as do the black jeans and shirt." Chaos said, both complimenting the young girl on a spell well done and her taste in clothes, and telling her what she looked like.

Nyx grinned. "Thanks."

Chaos smiled gently, although the young girl could not see her. "Anytime."

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Chaos!" Nyx yelled, entering the cottage. "I got the scholarship!"

The elderly woman smiled. "That's wonderful Nyx."

"Thank you for everything." Nyx said, making tea. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to make the boy repellent, or make the antidote to my blindness, and I definitely wouldn't have made it into Alfea."

Chaos sipped the tea Nyx gave her, leaning back against the cushions. Her cottage was a lot more luxurious now that Nyx had brought some of her old things down. All dyed dark green, naturally.

"Nyx, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You know that my age is catching up with me. I'll be gone by the end of the year. Promise me that you'll remember all I've taught you, and that when you have your little Night Fire, you'll teach her all that you learnt with me. Take my witches tools, and use them for the good of the universe, as well as causing trouble."

Nyx nodded, crying slightly. "I promise."


	3. Escape from the Matchmaking Mother

Escape from the Matchmaking Mother

Kira frowned as she stared at the horizon. It was her sixth birthday, and her mother had completely ruined it by making her wear a dress. No, that was wrong. She liked wearing dresses when Nana and Papa came over, and they always came on her birthday. Nana and Papa always made a fuss of how pretty she looked. It was the fact the dress was pink, with teddy bears on the front.

Kira despised the colour pink. It clashed horribly with her golden hair and bluish skin, but the fact was, that was just one of many reasons she hated the colour pink. Her Nana didn't like it either, which she had just found out today.

It was also the Brysteen colour of engagement, which reminded her of the lessons her mom made her take. Deportment was a nightmare, as was flower arrangement, and every other class. Honestly, it wasn't as if she was going to marry a prince or something, she was just a normal kid, who happened to be able to beat up most people twice her age and size, and liked being near the sea. It was because she could see the world above a lot more clearly if she looked into the water, and she always knew that one day, she would draw her power from the depths of space, rather than the water she currently drew her strength from.

She remembered the day she had mentioned this to her dance teacher.

The lady, Lucinda, had reacted with something akin to fear; dropping the records she wanted Kira to waltz to.

"Miss Kira!" She reprimanded. "Space is not something a respectable fairy would have as a power! It is dark and cold, and only death forms within it."

Like the depths of the ocean in some ways then, Kira thought. Because Lucinda was wrong. Space was what kept the universe in balance. It was the gentle light of the stars at night, the breathtaking beauty of a shooting star, the warmth of the sun, an incredible force that no one could truly name or control.

Smiling at the sky, she closed her eyes and pictured herself far far away.

"My name is Kiran." She whispered. "I look like a normal girl, but I'm not. I can kick your ass six ways from Sunday, so watch out. I have two of the greatest friends in the universe, and they'll never let me down. They can kick ass too. I am the fairy of space. Do not anger me if you want to see your next birthday. If my friends don't kill you, my boyfriend Len will. If he doesn't get to you first, I'll be right there, making you regret that you were ever born."

Her eyes snapped open, and for one second, they were a deep green, with olive green pupils. Then the moment passed, and they were completely black again.

Sighing she stared out at the water. She didn't remember much of what she had just said, but there was something still ringing inside her head.

"My name is Kiran." She quietly informed the ocean, and the sky.

"And I am so out of here."

EIGHT YEARS LATER

The phone rang. Kiran ran to it so quickly, she beat her mother to it. This was quite a feat, since her mother was sitting three steps to the left of the phone, whereas Kiran had been upstairs.

"Hello?" Kiran asked, trying not to pant.

"Hello Kiran, it's Andy. Listen, I managed to convince Kendric that a fourteen-year-old female bodyguard would attract less attention than a twenty four year old male, so your ticket to Peres will be arriving in the mail. You will accompany Luna to Pur Fee next week."

"Really?"

"Yes. Good luck getting expelled, but please, make those teachers wish that you didn't exist first!"

"Will do Ma'am. And I doubt that we'll be needing that luck."

Andy laughed. "I know."

"Goodbye." Kiran said, smiling.

"Who was that dear?" Andfia asked, curiously.

"I got a job." Kiran stated, in the prim, composed manner that Andfia expected from her.

Andfia frowned. "Where? And as what?"

"Lady in waiting to Lunaria Yue, Princess of the Moon of Earth. I will be attending Pur Fee with her."

Andfia squealed. "Oh how wonderful! Does her highness have any brothers or male cousins?"

Kiran felt sick, but hid it well. "She's an only child, and all her male cousins are either married or betrothed."

"Darn. Oh well, maybe you'll meet him at a ball…" Andfia mused, drifting off into the other room.

'I wonder if senile dementia is hereditary?' Kiran thought, going to her room to pack all her belongings.


	4. The Tragedy of Pur Fee

The Tragedy of Pur Fee

"Are you sure about this dear?" Andiamondia asked her husband.

Kendric Yue nodded vigorously. "Yes I am 'Mondia. She refuses to act like a princess, she disregards our wishes, and you and I both know that she will turn our kingdom into a democracy before she willingly wears a tiara."

Andy sighed. "She won't be talking to you for at least two years." She commented, leaving the room.

"I'm a king first, husband and father second!" He called after her.

Andy whirled around. "I know that Kendric. So does Luna, and believe me when I say she doesn't care. As long as you realise that she is Luna Adams first, Princess Lunaria of the Moon second."

Kendric rolled his eyes as his wife of almost sixteen years stalked out of the room. She just didn't understand that image was everything in politics, and that it would be a miracle if two generations of royalty in a row could marry for love. Therefore, the fate of the kingdom rested on Luna, or more specifically, her future husband and their heir.

It was in the kingdom's best interests for Luna to learn how to be a princess. Since she refused to learn, she would have to be forced into her position.

Later that night, Luna sat on the roof of her Hawaiian mansion, watching the sunset. The heat from the volcanoes made it truly beautiful, but you could only appreciate it from the roof. If she were a 'real princess' she would be too afraid of breaking a nail to climb out here and watch it.

Luna looked at the time and sighed. That made half an hour without thinking of her imminent doom once. She was improving.

Luna wasn't conventionally beautiful, but she was unusual enough to make people stare. Her unnaturally pale skin was as smooth as silk, and her hair was the colour of night rain. Her eyes were amber, like a cat's. She'd transformed them by accident when she was small, and by the time anyone had noticed, it was too late to change them back. That was okay though, since the cat eyes had since become her trademark. Her clothing would have been considered gothic, but it was red instead of black.

Standing up, she glared at the dying sun.

"I WON'T GIVE IN!" She screamed at it. "I WON'T LET THEM CHANGE ME! YA HEAR ME! I WON'T LET THEM!"

Taking a dirk out of her jeans pocket, she drew a thin line of blood on her palm.

"By Artemis, Selene, Rhea, Hecate, Phoebe, Diane

I, Luna hereby declare that as long as blood runs through my veins,

As long as the sun and the moon bear witness to blood,

I will forever be true to myself,

And I will never let them force me to be otherwise!

Hear my call, my power, my magic, and my voice

As I swear by all those mentioned

To be myself, against their will!"

She pulled a single coin out of her pocket with her uninjured hand. Clasping it in her bleeding hand, she cast a spell against infection. Allowing time for the essence of her blood to soak into the coin, she threw it off the roof, willing it to fall into the ornamental pond in front of the porch. The dirk followed it.

Then, Luna stared at the sky. The moon was on one side of her; the sun would soon vanish from the other. How ironic that both of them had borne witness to her blood.

She saluted the moon, and curtseyed to the sun, just as darkness fell upon her home. Well, that just sealed her vow.

The next morning, Luna made an interesting discovery. Her father had hired a girl from the underwater realm of Brysteen to pose as her lady in waiting, but to really be her bodyguard. If it wasn't for the fact she wasn't supposed to know this, she would have gone up to her father and told him how insulting that was.

In the limo, on the way to Pur Fee, she discovered several good things about the world. One, her bodyguard was clearly the most kick ass girl she'd ever met. Two, said bodyguard's name was Kira, but she preferred Kiran. Three, the bodyguard told her that she was although Kendric had had the idea for a bodyguard, she'd been specially chosen by Andy. Four, the bodyguard loathed the ideals and morals that Pur Fee represented as much as Luna did.

By the end of the term, Luna had learnt a lot.

Such as she could get expelled from school very easily, without becoming a hypocrite.

If you put a blue sweater in with the washing, the school uniform turns lilac instead of pink.

It is possible to hate the colour pink to the point where you want to cry at the sight of it.

It is very easy to corrupt young ladies of society.

Teachers of elite finishing schools hate the colour black.

If you put a cup of black dye in the wash, the school uniform becomes purple.

You should never decrease the air : fuel ratio in a midnight science experiment, even if you've charmed it to only produce soot and no carbon monoxide, or if you've spelled the flames to stay with a square metre in the middle of the floor.

She also learnt that Kiran was an awesome friend, and an evil genius.


	5. Alfea

Alfea

Princess Lunaria Yue, also known as Luna Addams, flinched as Alfea came into view. Next to her, her best friend/evil co-conspirator/lady-in-waiting let out a whimper.

Andiamondia, Luna's mother, looked at the two girls sympathetically.

"Don't worry." She soothed. "There are only two things that Alfea has in common with Pur Fee."

Luna glared at the building as the limousine drew closer.

"It's pink."

"That's one of them. The other is the fact that it's a girl's only school." Andy smiled.

"Will our room be pink?" Kiran asked, fearfully.

Andy shook her head. "I specifically asked for them to allow the palace decorator to redesign the room. Petra had to compromise with another decorator, but both assure me that the girl you will be sharing a dorm with has also ordered that all pink is removed from her room."

Kiran raised her eyebrows.

"Who's our dorm mate?"

Andy shrugged.

"The princess of the fourth moon of Sirius. I can't remember her name though. Sorry."

Just then, the car pulled to a stop. The chauffeur, Abdel, and his brother Adiel grabbed the girls' luggage, and put it on the trolley Andy conjured up. Turning to her daughter and the girl she now considered her daughter, Andy ordered them to go find the headmistress, the men would get their luggage to the room safely.

Luna and Kiran walked to the foyer, knowing that the traditional 'welcome' speech would be there. They had hoped to avoid it, but with Andy around there was no such luck.

Forty minutes later, Luna staggered into dorm 352. Kiran had gone to Magix, saying something about a gym that allowed girls, and Luna had been left to find the room. If it hadn't been for the length of the speech Ms Faragonda had given, she would probably be a bit more awake.

She looked around the dorm. She saw that there were symbols on three doors, one she didn't recognise, but one was her kingdom's royal symbol, and one was the commoners' symbol of Brysteen. She took a lucky guess and walked into the one with her symbol.

She had just gotten all her things the way she wanted them when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Luna yelled, putting one of her many ice skating trophies on the desk. There were a million shades of silver and red in her room, and her belongings were spread across every available surface, while all her clothes were in the wardrobe.

A young girl walked in, and whistled as she looked around the room.

"I like your style."

"Thanks. I'm Luna." Luna said, turning to face the girl.

"Nyx." She said simply. Nyx was unusually normal looking. That is to say, she didn't have any features that would set her out from a crowd, but she just silently demanded attention somehow. Her dark brown hair hung a few inches passed her shoulder, and seemed to be confused about whether it was straight, curling inwards or curling outwards. This let Luna know that Nyx had let her hair dry naturally after her last shower. Her hair was in good condition, even if (or maybe because) it wasn't styled. Her skin was pale. Not white like Luna's, just pale compared to the average persons. Her eyes were slightly too large for her face, and judging by the bloodshot appearance of her eyes, she was wearing contacts.

Nyx grinned as she saw Luna's own unusual eyes. Letting go of the chain she was wearing around her neck she asked if she could use the mirror. Luna nodded, noting that the girl wore black jeans and a sleeveless black dress over it. Her chest and back were covered, and the pendant on her necklace was a sword.

As the girl took out her contacts, Luna wondered why Nyx had smiled when she had seen her eyes. She got her answer when Nyx turned around.

"I didn't want you and the other girl to freak out when you first met me. I figured that we'd better get the introductions out of the way first, but then I saw your room and your outfit… the eyes just clinched it." Nyx explained, her unnaturally white/blue eyes twinkling.

"That's okay. I was expecting you to freak out." Luna shrugged. "I would have worn contacts, but I couldn't be bothered."

Nyx nodded in understanding.

"So, do you know our other dorm mate? The nameplate says Kira, and the symbol is the residential symbol of Brysteen. It's crossed with a star though, so I think one of her parents might be from a space colony."

Luna straightened.

"You're judging her before you've even met her?"

Nyx shook her head.

"No, I just like knowing things about people. Give me a shout if it gets to you."

Luna relaxed.

"I'll get used to it. Yeah, I do know Kir**an**."

Nyx smiled for some reason.

"Where is Kiran anyway?"

Luna was about to say the gym when they both heard the door slam.

"I think that might be her."

Nyx rolled her eyes good naturedly, before going out to greet Kiran. She froze as she reached the open door of Luna's room, and slammed it shut.

Luna looked at her in shock.

"Are you C-ist?" She hissed, angrily.

Nyx shook her head.

"No. I have nothing against unusually coloured fairies, witches or specialists, and nothing against NMBs either, unless they happen to be carrying torches and pitchforks. But I have plenty against a fully-grown Nightmare De'amon that's looking for her next meal."

Luna's eyes widened. All magical children, be they witches or fairies, were raised with stories of the Nightmare De'amons, in the same way mortal children were raised with tales of the Bogeyman. Unlike the Bogeyman though, Nightmare De'amons were way more than just a myth to make kids behave. They were the darkest side of magic that all but the heartless duiwel feared. They were living nightmares.

"Are you sure? It could be a Cloud Tower prank or something." She croaked out.

Nyx nodded jerkily.

"Positive. I grew up blind; I literally can't see illusions. I just see the real thing. Besides, Chaos taught me how to feel auras, and no one can fake an aura _that_ well."

Nyx stepped away from the door, carefully walking towards the window. Luna decided to follow, seeing as she would rather wear a pink, frilly dress than face the De'amon. She was known for her recklessness, not suicidal tendencies, and she would like to keep it that way.

Nyx almost groaned out loud as she realised how high up they were. Their room was at the top of the school, and they didn't have a balcony. Neither did the four floors below them, although about four metres to the left, there was a room with a balcony.

She raised her eyebrows at Luna, who nodded, taking a deep breath. They couldn't use magic because that would alert the De'amon to their presence. So, it looked like they would both be known for this little stunt.

Nyx went first. She pulled a band out of her pocket to pull her hair into a ponytail, and arranged her dress so it wouldn't catch on anything. Thanking the powers that be that she was wearing trainers, she launched herself off the windowsill. Her shoulder caught on the wall, but she ignored the pain in favour of grabbing a hold of the ridge on the bottom of the balcony, seeing as she had fallen too far to grab the wall.

"Whose bright idea was it to make stone walls instead of nice, safe, easy to hold railing?" Nyx grumbled, letting go with her right hand, meaning that her injured arm was supporting her body weight. Judging the distance between the balcony she was currently clinging to, and the balcony below, she let go.

Luna forced herself to watch as Nyx barely caught the wall, and it took her a several tries to get a firm enough grip to heave herself over the edge. She'd never really appreciated the work of those stunt guys in movies before, but after the day she was having, she swore that she would send a bouquet to the stunt doubles of the next action movie she saw!

Then, it was Luna's turn. She had already unhooked all the chains from her jeans, and put her long hair back into a ponytail, so she didn't have to prepare for her own daredevil stunt. That didn't stop her from being scared; after all, she was four storeys high and was about to jump from a window.

She decided that she wouldn't get her shoulder caught on the wall, and jumped towards the other end of the balcony, making sure that her launch was slightly angled, so she wouldn't miss the balcony if worst came to worst. She almost caught it, but she was unable to get a firm grip on the ridge and continued falling. She would have fallen straight to the ground if Nyx hadn't reached out for her, so that she could grab her new friend's hands.

Once Luna was safely on the balcony, the two girls looked down to see they had attracted an audience. Nyx smiled weakly.

"This wasn't in the prospectus."

Luna laughed, and opened the door to the dorm they had fallen down to. Ignoring the glares of the fairies within, they strode to the door, and practically ran towards the headmistress's office… after demanding directions of course.

"Miss Faragonda!" Luna called, hitting the door with her fists. This of course, was her version of knocking.

"Come in." The headmistress called, sounding slightly reluctant.

"There was something in our dorm." Luna stated, waltzing in. "Check it if you don't believe us."

Miss Faragonda raised an eyebrow.

"What, exactly, do you **think** was in your room?"

Nyx felt her magic darken angrily.

"A Nightmare De'amon. And I know how to tell the difference between illusions and reality, and how to feel for auras. I **know** that it was there."

Miss Faragonda shook her head.

"Only witches can truly sense auras. You simply saw an illusion, there's no possible way for a De'amon to enter Alfea, and we're very well protected. And even an expert on illusions can be fooled. Go back to your room girls, and see Ophelia first to get your shoulder seen to Aurora." Nyx stared at the headmistress, before sharing a look with Luna and storming out the room.

Luna bolted after her.

"Hey, wait up! Nyx!"

Nyx broke into a run, and began to head for the dense forests that surrounded all three schools of Magix. Luna grumbled in annoyance and began to put years of athletics into good use, as she tackled Nyx to the forest floor.

"I told you to wait!" Luna yelled.

"Gee, did I hurt you feelings?" Nyx spat, sarcastically.

Luna released the other girl from her grip.

"No, but that Faragonda did. She didn't even check the Crystal Ball!" Luna complained.

Nyx was stunned.

"You don't think I'm lying?"

"Just because you use a different name to the one your parents gave you, doesn't mean that you're a liar." Luna said. "My full name is Lunaria Yue. I go by Luna Addams. Kiran added the 'n' to her name because she hates the name Kira. It sounds too delicate. And believe me when I say that Nyx suits you way better than Aurora, even though we only met a little while ago." Luna gulped, before continuing. "Besides, I checked the room myself. I trained with a Jedi, and he taught me how to feel the echoes inside of a room. I don't know exactly what was in that room, but there was no way it was human. It was too thin to be a troll, its scales were newly cleaned, and its talons were coated in titanium. There was a hint of Steele Green in its fur, and there was an intensified moisture level around it."

Nyx gulped.

"So we were meant to suffer and die?"

Luna shook her head.

"We would have passed out from the arsenic. Killing us was a last resort. We would have been kidnapped."

Nyx breathed in deeply, closing her eyes.

"Kiran." She gasped. "She doesn't know, and both space fairies and water realmers are vulnerable to arsenic. We have to beat her to the room, to clean the air, or to erase traces of the De'amon."

"Winx?" Luna asked. "I don't want to risk Kiran beating us, if it isn't there."

Nyx nodded hesitantly.

"My Winx form isn't exactly... pretty in pink." She warned.

"Good." Luna answered. "Winx!" She yelled, crossing her arms across her chest, gathering darkness there. The darkness enclosed her, and her arms were thrust to her sides by the backlash.

When the darkness ebbed away, it was to reveal a slightly more feral Luna.

Her teeth had sharpened into fangs, the iris of her eyes was big enough to cover almost all of her eyes, and her nails had sharpened into claws. Her hair was a mess, as if it was standing on end. And her outfit… well, it definitely wasn't pretty in pink. She wore a crimson dress over thigh high black boots and red leggings. The dress had what looked like claw marks around her stomach, and a silver star emblazoned on her chest. The neckline was high, as was the back. There was a slit that reached the top of her boots, and her boots…. The words 'Kick ass' spring to mind. Her wings were about twice the size of an average fairy, and were deepest red, but like a phoenix's in shape.

Nyx gaped at her for a second, before shaking herself out of her stupor.

"Winx." She commanded.

There was a blinding flash of light, and Nyx emerged from it in the only colour she would willingly wear. Black. Her sword necklace was now a real sword, its sheath attached to her belt. All of her skin except her face was covered by the black rubber cat suit, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. On her neck was a silver star, pulling attention from her form-fitting outfit. Her wings looked like black silk, as did her boots.

"Let's go." Luna smirked, before running out of the forest.

Nyx smiled as she ran after her. 'We've broken three rules already.' She mused. 'A personal best. I hope we can save Kiran in time for her to break a few more rules with us.'

With those thoughts, she jumped into the air and used her (unwanted) power over light to speed their way to the room.

Entering the dorm through the open balcony door, both girls were hit by a wave of nausea.

"Luna." Nyx gasped out. "Magical arsenica."

"I sleep through potions." Luna said. "English please!"

"Arsenic reacted with magic to create one of the most dangerous substances in the known universe and it only attacks magical creatures." Nyx deadpanned, stumbling through the room towards the door.

Luna shut the windows hurriedly. "That's everyone in Magix."

Nyx coughed as she sank to the floor, a few metres away from the door. "Yeah." She coughed, pushing herself forwards. "We gotta make the room airtight. Once we're" She coughed again, and a small amount of blood hit the floor. "Out."

Luna half ran half fell to the other end of the room, and forced the door handle down. Her strength was leaving her, rapidly. Stumbling out the door, she managed to get out of Nyx's way when her new friend did the same. Luna practically slammed the door shut, and sank down against it.

"Claudo, forca, venenum aer modicus." She said, gasping.

Nyx smiled weakly at Luna. "I think I'm gonna hurl. Nice spell."

And with that, she leaned to one side and retched. When she was done, she turned to Luna and smirked.

"Good thing I had a light lunch."

Despite everything, Luna laughed. "Yeah." She turned serious again. "Nyx, what took you so long in there?"

Nyx looked ashamed, but then covered it up. "Wh…. What do you mean?"

Luna gave her a _look._

Nyx deflated. "I'm a genetically dark fairy." She looked at the ground. "Due to my almost 'hybrid' status, I'm more…. Vulnerable to most magical poisons. Wait, that's wrong. I'm more vulnerable to the side effects of magical poisons, slight immunity to the actual poison."

Luna nodded. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Nyx shrugged. "It depends on where the nearest hospital is."

Luna laughed weakly, and stood up, ignoring the vomit on the floor.

"Let's go find Kiran." She suggested, holding a hand out for Nyx.

Nyx nodded as she stood up. "After we clear the air."

Luna rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry."

Nyx waved it off. "I'm not the only one who can be affected by magical poisons. You just used magic, making you slightly forgetful. If it was me, I'd have amnesia for two days."

Luna looked at Nyx strangely. "Are you some kind of genius or something?"

"Scientia est potentia." Nyx said, smiling. "Chaos taught me that. So I guess I could be considered an 'or something'."

Luna continued staring.

"Knowledge is power. I want to have enough information on other people to protect myself from them." Nyx explained. "I hate it when I don't know all the facts. Makes me feel vulnerable."

Luna nodded. "So, what spell should we use?"

"**You **should use a standard odour banishment spell, because I wasn't kidding about the amnesia." Nyx instructed.

Luna nodded.

"Banish the evil in this air,

Remove the cause of my despair

Evil essence no longer dwell

No longer make my dorm my life's own hell." She recited.

Nyx nodded in approval. "Good job. Now, let's go find Kiran. In our normal outfits."

Luna let her Winx mode fall with a sigh. She held one hand to her head for a moment as everything cleared and sharpened suddenly.

"Nyx?" She asked. "What's happening?"

"The side effects are worse when you're using magic. Especially in your Winx form." Nyx explained. "Since you're not using magic anymore, the side effects kind of cleared up very quickly. Too quickly for you to adjust. It hurts a bit, but it'll be over before I've finished talking."

Nyx walked away from the door, and leant against a wall. Letting her Winx mode fall, she almost collapsed at the change. "Everything about me and magical poisons is extreme. Including my recovery rate. I usually suffer worse for longer, then BAM! I'm all better." Nyx grumbled. "That sucks."

Luna just shrugged. She'd always thought getting better quickly was a good thing, but with Nyx it was the opposite.

They were still like this when Kiran came into the hall.

The girl had blue tinted skin, and golden hair that she tucked behind her ears as she looked at first the two girls, then at the door she was pretty confident was hers.

"So, you two are the jumpers." She said, in an attempt to break the ice.

Luna glared at Kiran, before helping Nyx to stand up. "It's a long story. Better head back to Magix, and into the nearest pizza parlour."

Kiran nodded. "Okay. Can I get changed first though?"

Luna rolled her eyes at her friend's manners. "She isn't a stereotype. She's one of us."

It was Nyx's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Long story." Kiran and Luna said in unison.

"We'll explain on the way." Kiran called, running into the room. Ten seconds later, she was out, and in a whole new outfit. Her tracksuit bottoms and vest had been replaced with dark blue jeans and a blue camouflage top. Her feet were now in steel-toed Doc Martins, (all the better to kick your ass with) as opposed to trainers.

The three girls walked in silence. Nyx was usually very good with silences, but not when there were questions unanswered.

"What do you mean by 'stereotype' and 'one of you'?" She asked.

Kiran smiled. "You're not a fashion worshipping, nail filing, mall loving, boy using, stereotypical princess. You're one of the few fairies in the Universe who have followed the trend of earth girls…."

"Which is?" Nyx questioned.

"To be yourself." Luna grinned.

Nyx nodded in approval. "All of a sudden, I wanna move to earth."

"Feel free. You can stay with me if you like." Luna said, as she paid the fare for Magix.

"Careful." Nyx teased. "I just might take you up on that offer."

"Yeah Luna." Kiran reprimanded mockingly. "After all, I did!"

They continued talking until the bus stopped, and then they fell silent. Walking passed the mall; they slipped into a pizza parlour. Once they had placed and collected their order, Nyx and Luna began to fill Kiran in.

By the time they had finished, Kiran was as angry with Faragonda as they were. "That… That… STEREOTYPE!" She exclaimed. "Jeez, our first day here and she's already judged us."

"I'm sure that she hasn't." Nyx said automatically. "I'm sure that she thinks I've cast a spell on you to get attention and make myself look like the good girl."

"How so?" Luna asked. "And more importantly, why would you have to make yourself seem like the good girl?"

She and Kiran listened eagerly.

Nyx was surprised at the attention. "I'm here on a scholarship. I was trained by a witch called Chaos."

"Cool." Kiran said. "What did she teach you?"

Nyx lit up, almost literally. "Everything. She taught me how to cast spells, the odd jinx and hex, but she focused on potions. She taught me how to listen, how to see, how to live." Nyx waved her arms about. "I know that sounds totally corny, but that's what she did. I was just a little blind girl living in a palace. I had nothing. I could find my way around, but the servant boys thought it was funny to confuse me. She taught me to listen to not just the words someone was saying, but also the real meaning behind them. She helped me get my sight, and appreciate the fact I could, instead of gradually taking it for granted. She helped me become who I am; I can see the good and the bad. Every rose has thorns, every rainy day brings clean water and helps crops grow, the stars shine in the night, the moon reflects light, water can be both the giver of life and its taker…."

Nyx took a sip of drink, and almost choked as the coca-cola hit the back of her throat. She'd never had a carbonated drink before, and it took some getting used to.

When she'd recovered, she smiled brightly. "I learnt that Len actually liked me, he just couldn't spend time with me. He was the first person I saw after Chaos. We're friends now. Chaos was like my grandmother, and a mentor, and a companion, and a friend rolled into one. She was everything to me."

"Was?" Kiran questioned.

Nyx's smile dimmed, as did the lights in the parlour. "She died last week, before I came to Alfea. The funeral was yesterday."

Nyx wiped away her tears. "She left everything to me. Not to her daughter, or her grandson on earth. Me."

Kiran and Luna silently held one of her hands each.

Once the tears had stopped, Luna asked her who Len was. Nyx replied that he was her older brother, the future King of the Fourth Moon of Sirius.

"Don't let my mother hear that." Kiran warned. "When she comes to earth, if you happen to be there, you're a noble woman from Sirius, but you've never even met the Prince. Ever."

"Her mom wants her to hook up with a Prince and become a Queen." Luna explained.

Nyx nodded. "Mine made sure I was blind. Then she tried to sell me off to the highest bidder."

Two sets of jaws hit the floor.

"Well, kinda. That might not be the best way to put it…" Nyx said hastily.

"We understood you perfectly. She deliberately made you blind. A few years later, she tried to marry you off to the heir of a very, very, rich kingdom." Kiran deadpanned.

Nyx shrugged, knowing that Kiran had hit the nail on the head. Sensing their new friend's discomfort concerning the topic at hand, the other two tactfully changed the subject. NOT!

"We blew up Pur Fee." Luna informed Nyx, a maniacal grin on her face, as her eyes lit up with a malevolent light. In her mind, she could still hear her teachers and fellow students screaming their heads off.

_FLASHBACK_

"_My wardrobe!" Francesca Lumear screamed in horror._

"_My office!" The maths teacher, Professor Chikhoe, yelled in horror._

"_My sherry!" The headmistress shrieked. As Luna choked on her coke at this announcement, everyone stared at the headmistress in shock. "I mean…. Uh…. MY BELOVED SCHOOL!"_

_Everyone went back to mourning her possessions._

_Kiran rolled her eyes. "Do they really think that we'd risk __**another**__ court case?"_

"_We definitely lost the sherry." Luna pointed out. "The movers we hired would have drunk it all."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So much chaos…" Luna sighed dreamily.

"So much havoc…" Kiran continued, a wistful smile on her face.

"So much FUN!" Both girls yelled, giving each other a high five of congratulations, before doing the same with Nyx.

"Any chance we can do that here?" Nyx asked, innocently.

Luna stared at her in pure shock. Kiran recovered first.

"No one should look and sound that innocent when contemplating the destruction of their school." She choked out. "It's just not possible! Or fair!"

"But of course we can. But we'll have to do it on a smaller scale, I don't want to be home schooled!" Luna cried joyfully.

"So, the first target will be Faragonda." Kiran stated.

"Why?" Luna asked, suspicious. Kiran usually waited at least three weeks to get revenge on her behalf.

"For the way she treated you two." Kiran said. A beat later, she told the truth. "And for being headmistress of a PINK school."

A boy popped his head over the booth behind Luna's shoulder. "You better not be planning to blow anything up." He ordered.

"Who the hell are you and what gives you the right to boss me about?" Luna demanded, flames in her eyes.

The boy in question had very dark brown hair coupled with piercing grey eyes, and pale skin, just a few shades darker than Nyx's.

"I am the heir of the Fourth moon of Sirius, and Aurora's older brother." He informed them.

"Aurora?" Luna and Kiran chorused, confused. Then a light bulb went off in their heads. "OH. You mean Nyx." They said together.

"Len, these are my friends. This is Kiran and that is…" Nyx began.

Len cut her off. "I'm not interested in their names Aurora. And you've only been in Magix a few hours, nowhere near enough time to make friends. Especially for you."

Kiran started to plot his extremely painful demise. Would she use a kunai or an athame; that was the only question…

"And I can't believe you're still pretending to be called Nyx. Honestly, Nyx was a goddess of the night of some backwater planet's ancient civilisation. Aurora is the name given to the ancient Sirian dawn of which you were born under."

"Oh, you did **not** just diss Earth. You jumped up spoilt prince!" Luna said threateningly, her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was going to go Winx on the poor guy, until … a handsome, but rather lanky boy popped his head over the booth.

"Jon! Wait, what are you doing with jackass over here?" Kiran demanded.

"I'm the guy that makes sure he doesn't get corrupted." Jon deadpanned, shaking his black dreadlocks in shame. "It was the only way to get into Red Fountain without backing from at least one student, former or attending."

"My dad didn't back you?" Luna asked.

"He didn't go to RF." Jon said gloomily. "And there is no way in hell I will ever, ever ask one of the guards for a favour. They creep me out with their incessant staring."

Kiran and Luna flinched in sympathy, and much to Jon's surprise, so did Nyx.

Jon assessed the situation. His former employer's evil daughter and her equally demented bodyguard/lady in waiting had made friends with Nyx/Aurora, whose older brother seriously needed to take the stick out of his ass. Len was being a jerk to a pretty girl. Jon decided that conversation was the best way to defuse the situation.

"Small universe after all huh?"

Kiran caught on.

"Yeah, of all the places to meet the weirdest knight ever… A pizza parlour was not on the list. Especially since you're a health freak."

"Body guards don't generally get a choice in where they eat." Jon waved a sandwich at the girls. "But we do get to bring sandwiches to fancy restaurants, in order to piss off as many people as possible."

Nyx took the chance to avoid Len's gaze, and studied Jon closely. His coffee coloured skin soaked in the sun, making his teeth glow in his cheerful face. His lips seemed to be permanently carved into a smile, and his sea blue eyes sparkled with humour as he exchanged sarcasm and cynicism with her new friends. Even his clothes separated him from everyone else.

Luna wore a crimson T-shirt under a black ribbon shirt, with dark jeans and red go-go boots, and Kiran wore dark blue jeans and a blue camouflage top, with steel-toed Doc Martins, while Nyx herself was cloaked head to toe in black, and for god's sake, Len wore a light green T-shirt and faded jeans. Jon on the other hand, was wearing a glaring orange T-shirt coupled with baggy **red** combats, and well-worn orange trainers.

While Nyx had been comparing Jon's clothes to everyone else's, the battle had ended, and Len resumed his criticism.

"Aurora, as your brother I must insist that you inform your headmistress of your _friends'_ plot. If you were to be involved in such a thing…." Len decided to trail off in a vaguely threatening manner.

"What would happen 'If she were to be involved in such a thing'?" Kiran demanded, mocking Len.

"Our reputation would be ruined, and although I'm sure **you two** have no knowledge about such things, to royalty, reputation is EVERYTHING." Len sneered. "Commoners such as yourselves have no idea what the consequences of your actions are."

Jon flinched, and leapt up from his seat, pulling Nyx a short distance.

"So shouldn't have said that." He whispered, shaking his head sadly at Len.

"Why not?" Nyx asked, also in a whisper.

"There's gonna be bloodshed." Jon replied grimly. "Look at the girls' faces."

Sure enough, the two had stony, neutral expressions.

"Now their eyes." Jon instructed.

Luna's cat's eyes had narrowed, so that her pupils were barely visible. In Kiran's pitch-black orbs, a solar storm was raging.

"He's going to die." The two observers concluded.

A bell rang on Jon's watch.

"Thank you God." Jon whispered. "I'll start believing in you from now on."

Nyx raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm on my Lunch break. I don't have to try and save him." Jon explained.

They turned their attention to the scene in front of them.

Luna let out a feral hiss; a few blood red Winx sparkles dancing around her suddenly claw like nails. Kiran slowly stood, towering over Len, who was just beginning to realise how much trouble he was in.

"What, are you offended at how quickly I realised you weren't royalty?" Len asked haughtily. "Come on, no self-respecting Princess would wear clothes like _that_." He indicated both Kiran's trusty boots and Luna's ribbon top. "And if they even tried, the royal Stylist would report to the King and Queen at once!"

"I am Lady-in-waiting to Princess Lunaria Yue of the Moon of Earth." Kiran informed him. She neglected to mention that she was also one of the best friends and former bodyguard of said Princess.

"Oh, did she let you have the day off?" Len inquired. "I guess that since she is heir of such an insignificant kingdom, you get every other day. I suppose she's still at Alfea."

"No I'm not." Luna ground out.

Jon turned to Nyx. "You and your brother aren't close, are you?"

Nyx shook her head. "Not really, why?"

"Is he of any significance to your family?" He asked.

"Not really, he's only the heir and the apple of their eyes, the only Prince, one of the most eligible Bachelors in our entire galaxy…." Nyx trailed off.

"One last question." Jon promised, his face serious for the first time. "What will you wear to his funeral?"

Nyx raised her eyebrows once again. "You're not actually going to let them kill him, are you?"

"I'm on my break." Jon raised his hands in mocking surrender to the fact. "And can you honestly say that YOU would get between them and their victim?"

Nyx looked around. The water in the vases of the Parlour was slowly moving through the air towards her brother, and Kiran's hair was moving in a magical breeze as her Winx radiated off of her. Her black eyes were surrounded by a dark blue glow that could be mistaken for heavy eye shadow at first glance. Luna's nails were now razor sharp, and her canines were a lot larger than they had been a few minutes ago. Her hair also started to stand up on end, just like an angered cat.

"No." Nyx said quite truthfully.

"Well, that is to say," Len stammered. "It's not that the Moon kingdom is insignificant, it's just that its location is inconvenient!" He seemed to think that he was off the hook.

Luna swiped at him, but his fast reflexes saved him from permanent disfiguration, and Luna only just caught the bridge of his nose. Blood seeped out of the shallow cut, and Luna hissed in annoyance.

Or at least, that's what it looked like to Len.

Kiran smirked victoriously as all the water she'd summoned came crashing down on the previously regal looking teenage boy.

The fight went out of both girls, and they laughed smugly. Exchanging hi-fives, they sat back down at their table.

Nyx blinked in surprise as she processed the events that had just unfolded in front of her eyes. Jon seemed to be in shock.

"I can't believe he's still standing." He whispered hoarsely, just as a bell went off.

"Looks like your lunch break's over." Nyx quipped.

She silently ran over the events of the day in her head.

¯ _I arrived at Alfea_

¯ _I met my new dorm mate Luna, who wasn't freaked out by my eyes or dress sense_

¯ _jumped off of my balcony to escape a nightmare De'amon_

¯ _got judged by headmistress_

¯ _almost poisoned with magic arsenica_

¯ _met other dormie, Kiran_

¯ _went to get pizza_

¯ _plotted evil_

¯ _got busted by older brother and his cute bodyguard_

¯ _brother, Len, insulted friends, Kiran and Luna_

¯ _bodyguard, Jon, went on his lunch break_

¯ _Kiran and Luna scared the daylights out of brother_

¯ _Luna scratched Len's nose_

¯ _Kiran soaked him_

¯ _conclusion: they remembered…_

_FLASHBACK_

Nyx smiled brightly. "I learnt that Len actually liked me, he just couldn't spend time with me. He was the first person I saw after Chaos. We're friends now."

_END FLASHBACK_

Nyx smiled at her new friends.

"Actually, that was the bell saying that I should sit down. I always forget that part of eating a meal when I'm on the go!" Jon laughed.

"Sit and eat with us." Nyx suggested, sitting down next to a more human looking Luna and Kiran.

Once the three had returned to Alfea, the girls went to their own rooms to do all those nighttime tasks that you have to do before bed. Nyx finished first, having had the most time to unpack and organise her belongings, and sat in the 'living' area that connected all three rooms. Her knee-length black night gown had her trademark sword emblazoned in silver on her front, and her feet were cosy in black cat slippers. She brushed her damp hair, carefully drying it with magic so that it didn't hit her night gown.

She was smiling happily. Despite the Nightmare De'amon, despite Faragonda, and despite Len's attitude problem, today was probably one of the best days of her life. In fact, it was second only to the day she had met Chaos.

After the 'fight' in the diner, Len had sat there sulking as the girls joked around with Jon, often making fun of the waterlogged prince. She'd had the time of her life, people her own age had actually wanted to talk to her, and were interested in her opinion. She'd even found the courage to make a few jokes, which Luna had laughed at hysterically before saying that they were a little weak. She had joined Kiran and Jon in a debate about magical weapons versus the non-magical variety. Jon had, funnily enough, been on Kiran's side. Magical weapons were good for show, but they were more difficult to master, and each sword was unique enough for a swordsman to have trouble adjusting to a new one.

Nyx had been shocked when neither of them had disregarded her opinion on the subject that magical weapons were often far more destructive, and much easier to maintain. It was then that Luna had had a minor argument with Jon, saying that he was weird because most Knights swore by their own personal magical weapons. Jon had grinned, and with a wink at Nyx, informed the group that he was no ordinary knight; he was a Knight of Earth, and therefore a very weird Knight.

She'd become aware of a strange feeling in her stomach when Jon had looked at her, or when she was particularly close to him, and it was annoying her, because she had no idea what it was. Only that she had gained an enormous amount of confidence and happiness from it. Still, she'd only known Luna and Kiran since they had met that morning. Could she really ask them to explain this feeling to her? What if they laughed at her ignorance? Others had in the past…. But she really wanted to know! And maybe they would be able to explain. Hopefully.

Nyx would have asked the girls in the pizza parlour, but she'd had to wait until they left the boys. There was no way she'd ever let Len hear about it, or SHE'D never hear the end of it. He was annoying like that.

Now she had no such excuse. Gathering the little courage she had, Nyx walked into Luna's room, where Kiran was performing her only duty, which was writing a summary of the day's events. It took longer than usual, but today hadn't really been an average day, even by Luna's skewed standards. (The girl thought kidnap attempts were normal as a child, and her favourite game had been 'escape from the bad guys and kick their sorry bottoms'. You couldn't get much more skewed than that.)

"Hey there Nyx." Luna greeted. "And then we got into a minor disagreement with Prince Len of the fourth moon of Sirius, whose bodyguard is Jon. End day."

Kiran smirked as she wrote. "Something bugging you Nyx?" She asked, gleefully shutting the Book.

Nyx described the strange feeling that had plagued her earlier, and asked them what it meant. She was puzzled when her two dorm mates only exchanged looks.

"Am I unwell?" Nyx asked. "I thought that it was connected to Jon somehow... Am I allergic to him?"

Kiran shook her head. "Luna can explain these things much better than I can. See ya."

Luna glared at her friend as the sea-queen fled the room, knowing that this was going to get ugly.

However, one look at Nyx's bewildered expression was enough to make Luna feel slightly guilty about confusing the girl. But only slightly.

"Well..." Luna drawled. "What do you know about..." Luna thought back to her 'royal' education. "Reproduction?"

"It involves male and female gametes usually. That's known as sexual reproduction. If not, it's asexual reproduction. Why?"

Luna cursed the royals who had raised her friend. In fact, she invented several curses just to meet the situation. This was internal, and sweet, naive Nyx was completely unaware of it.

"Do you know how mammals make babies?" Luna asked.

Nyx nodded her head uncertainly.

"Chaos never really wanted to talk about it, saying I should ask my mother."

Luna invented a new set of curses.

"Okay. Well, have you ever had a period?"

Nyx blinked.

"A what?"

"Blood, once a month. Please tell me you know what I'm talking about." Luna begged.

Nyx's eyes cleared.

"Oh, you mean Lady's Present. Yes, I've had it."

Luna was grateful for that, but it took all of her strength of will, diplomacy training and morals to keep her in the room as she launched on The Talk.

TWO HOURS LATER

Both of the pale skinned girls resembled tomatoes by the time Luna had finished.

"Okay, so that's how human babies are made." Nyx mumbled. "But what has that got to do with how I feel?"

Luna almost cried with relief at reaching vaguely safe ground.

"Well, it means that you're attracted to him. If he likes you back, and everything works out... You two might get married and make babies. But if not, that's okay as long as you had fun together."

It took far too long, in Luna's humble opinion, to help Nyx understand the basic concepts of dating. Kiran could explain all the religious royal mumbo jumbo involving... mating. Luna had done her bit for the world.

The next day was met with a bleary eyed Luna using her impressive vocabulary to express her discontent with waking up. It took serious bribery on Kiran's part to get the Moon princess to have breakfast and get dressed, but in the immortal words of a very wise man/woman, whatever... 'Just because I'm not asleep doesn't mean I'm awake.'

In other words, Luna was tired and taking it out on anyone and everyone. This was not the best way to start her school career, especially since their first class was Etiquette and Manners with Professor DuFour. Today, they were going over basic introductions. With Luna, this could only mean disaster.

The introductions took place in alphabetical order, meaning Nyx/Aurora was first.

"Hello. My name is Nyx, and my elder brother is Prince Len of Sirius fourth. My power is drawn from light, and my hobbies include potion making, and reading."

Kiran was next of the three, and she couldn't stop herself from glancing at the scowling form of Luna.

"Hello. My name is Kiran, and I draw my power from the sea. I was born in Brysteen, but am currently the Lady-in-waiting of Princess Luna of the Dark side of the Moon of Earth. My hobbies include studying and collecting earth weapons, and going to the gym."

Luna was last in the class, as Etiquette and Manners had been an elective her father had signed her up for.

"Yo, whattup? Names Luna, games evil. My pad's on earth, but my dad wants me to be a _princess_, know what I'm saying? My hobbies involve boys and pain, as you might have heard if you knew anyone at Pur Fee. I trashed the place, with a little help."

A twitch developed in Professor DuFour's left eye.

"Lovely. Moving on."

The rest of the day went by in a blur of insults, explosions and general bitchiness. Nyx had been forced to be Luna's potions partner, since even Kiran had ran to the other side of the room when the time had come to pick partners. Miraculously, that was the ONLY subject where Luna didn't manage to cause an explosion. Nyx had chosen a potion that had the same 'boom' quality as water, and the ingredients weren't flammable by any stretch of the imagination.

By the end of the day, Kiran had had enough.

"So." She began; tossing her schoolbag into her seat as the teacher ran out of the classroom.

"How's life?"

Luna smirked as she answered.

"Brilliant."

"Then you should be happy."

"I am happy."

"Then start acting like it."

"Make me."

"You know I will." Kiran smirked evilly, causing Luna's 'evilness' to falter.

Kiran slowly and deliberately pressed '1' on her cell phone, which had been hidden behind her back the whole time.

"Hey Jon, Kiran here. Sorry to bother you, I know you're in Battle History or whatever, but Luna's having one of **those **days."

There was a moment of speech from Jon's end of the line, and Kiran grinned happily.

"See you soon."

Luna's smirk fell and was replaced by a gaping jaw.

"Mean."

"Proud of it babes." Kiran laughed. "Proud of it."

Nyx had blushed the second Kiran had said Jon's name, and the blush had spread to the roots of her hair by the time Kiran had hung up. She didn't think she could face him again... Not for a while at least. The Talk wasn't something you got over just like that; it took time and therapy.

Kiran finally noticed something was up with the Light Fairy.

"Nyx? You okay honey?"

Nyx snapped out of a vague daydream/trance and shivered.

"Finethanks, butIdon'tfeelsogood, seeyoulatertellJonIsaidhi, Goodbye!"

Nyx then proceeded to break a major rule, no magic outside class. Technically, she was still in class but still...

Kiran looked after her new friend worriedly.

"Oookay?"

Luna giggled, and for the first time all day, wore a smile. It was slight, and it was slightly sadistic, but it was there!

"Luna, if that smile of yours has anything to do with the reason Nyx is so freaked, I will pound it off your face." Kiran said evenly. Luna's grin increased and she rolled her eyes.

"I gave her The Talk. She's not ready for boys yet." Luna laughed. "Especially not Jon!"

Kiran flinched and slapped her forehead.

"That was not one of my brighter moments."

The rest of the day had passed by quite uneventfully, Kiran called Jon and informed him Luna had gotten the bad mood out of her system, and Nyx learnt a bit more about the modern world. Within a week, they had set up a stable, but flexible routine.

They'd each wake up at their own time and eat breakfast. They'd go to class, spend break in the darkest corner of the courtyard, either plotting or reminiscing on previous plots, go to their next classes, Luna and/or Kiran would go to the detention they had for one reason or another, Nyx would finish her homework and the three of them would meet in the dorm and mess around until it was time for bed.

A month into this routine, Luna decided to introduce Nyx to the world outside of school, and announced that they would be spending the long weekend on earth.

In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to do so at dinner. Nyx fainted into her lasagne, and that was exactly the kind of thing girls take notice of and tell their significant others, who tell their squadron, who tell their classmates... All in all, it wasn't that surprising when Len showed up the next day, demanding to see his sister. It was a surprise to see he'd dragged both Jon and the third member of their squad with him.

Nyx, fully recovered from her earlier embarrassment, almost fainted again when Len stormed through Alfea's dorm hallways, shouting for "Aurora."

Luna wasn't a morning person on a good day. Len waking her up at NINE o'clock on a WEEKEND did not make a good day. She opened the dorm door just as Len was passing.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. "SOME PEOPLE, CIVILISED PEOPLE, ARE SLEEPING!"

She slammed the door on his face, and went back to bed. Len, not knowing just_ how _much Kiran valued privacy, opened the door. He barely managed to dodge the chair that came flying at him when he sprung the magic trap. He didn't manage to dodge the rally of pillows that followed.

Kiran's door opened, revealing one sleepy fairy.

"Luna?" She called, quietly. Seeing that her friend was no longer in the vicinity, she decided to get breakfast. She also decided to walk over the pillows. Ignoring Len's muffled cries of pain, she invited the other two boys in, and also ignoring the fact she was in her pyjamas. It wasn't that Kiran wanted to be proper or anything, it was just that her shorts showed an awful lot of leg.

"Hi, I'm Kiran. I know Jon, but who are you?"

The tall, crimson-haired male smirked.

"Names Nick."

Nyx, after hearing the **minor** tantrum thrown by Luna, grabbed her dressing gown and ventured out to see what had caused these early morning dramatics. Correctly guessing that one of the girls would be in the 'kitchen' she went to get her own breakfast. Her view of the pillows was obstructed by the sofas, so she didn't see her brother struggling out of the pile.

"Good morning." Nyx greeted, going straight to the fridge.

"Morning Nyx." Kiran replied.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Nick wolf whistled. Nyx went rigid. She turned around slowly, and met Nick's onyx orbs, which were appreciatively eyeing her figure. Her head lowered until she could see her pyjamas. She let out a scream, and ran to her room, crashing into both Len, sending him flying back into the pillows, and Jon, who had just returned from trying to wake Luna up gently. He caught her before she fell, and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gentling his grip.

Nyx nodded mutely, tearing her gaze from his concerned oceanic blue gaze. She went to her room to get changed, and came out a few moments later. She refused to meet anyone's gaze, much to Kiran's consternation. Kiran, of course, blamed Nick.

At ten-thirty, Luna finally woke up. Walking into the kitchen, still in her 'pyjamas' (red boxers and a crop top), a strange scene met her eyes. One, Jon was worried. The only time she'd ever seen him worried was when Kiran had been hurt in a fight, and they weren't sure how badly. Two, Kiran was quiet. Three, there were three boys in their dorm. But the strangest thing, without a doubt, was that Nyx was blushing slightly, and she was using Princess prim style etiquette to try and hide it.

"I give up." Luna said, cautiously. "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

No one even moved. Luna rolled her eyes, and grabbed the only boy she didn't know by the collar. She dragged him through to her dimly light room.

"Ok, I want answers and I want them now! Who are you and what on earth happened in there?" Luna said through gritted teeth.

"Nick. Now tell me why I should tell you what happened? Coz for all I know you could be some witch that wants to kidnap the Prince and Princess of the fourth moon of Sirius." Came the rather suspicious reply.

"You're gonna tell me coz I'm Luna Addams and if you don't start explaining you'll be spending the week eating through a straw, savvy" hissed the small figure, slowly losing what good mood her sleep had put her in.

"Come again?" Nick easily said, not at all fazed by the issued threat.

Then the wind was suddenly kicked out of the poor guy's lungs. Luna's last nerve had been trodden on. It wasn't long until the fight found its way into the living area. Nick was giving out as good as he got, as was Luna, but what annoyed the fairy even more was that Nick was able to block some of her kicks and punches.

When magic blasts started flying at Nick, Jon felt obliged to calm Luna down the only way he knew how to when she was this fired up. Chocolate. As soon as it passed Luna's path she pounced on it and jumped onto the pile of pillows that lay discarded on the floor before eating the sweet treat. Kiran took this momentary silence to turn on Nick,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"He wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know. **And** he was asking for it." Came the mumbled statement from the depths of the pillows. "What kind of chocolate is this?"

"Cadburys, duh." Jon rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oookay. Chocolate for the feline and no more fighting, remember that Nick." Nick slowly processed as the realisation of how to control the feral girl sunk in.

"What did you call me?!" Luna snapped, bursting out of the pillows.

"Luna, please calm down." Nyx spoke for the first time, startling everyone.

"Sure! If you tell me what happened." Luna bargained.

Nyx flushed as she looked at the boys. There was no way that she would talk about this in front of them. Suddenly, she remembered that in their second etiquette class, they had been asked to say all the languages they spoke. She, Luna and Kiran were the only ones in Magix who spoke Spanish. Luna and Kiran knew the language because of their many holidays on Earth and Spanish tutors. Nyx knew Spanish because all Princesses must know at least two languages and her mother hadn't wanted her to learn a useful one.

So, in Spanish, Nyx explained what had happened an hour and a half ago. Len was shocked that Nyx could actually speak another language, one that he didn't recognise. Jon was wishing he'd learnt Spanish instead of Russian, and Nick was amused at the expressions on his squads' faces. He ceased to be amused when Luna hit him upside the head, and was just plain confused when Luna and Kiran started to talk back to Nyx. It seemed like they were teasing the girl, but he couldn't be sure. She was blushing enough for it to be possible though.

"What happened Aurora? I command you to tell me." Len ordered, angrily.

Nyx flushed, this time with humiliation instead of embarrassment. "I apologise my Lord, I will not."

Len looked like he'd been slapped. "But, but I command you! I'm the Crown Prince; you have to do what I say!"

Luna scowled, and clenched her fist. She was about to hit him, but someone beat her to it.

Len's unconscious body hit the wall behind the table, and he hit the ground with a pleasant thump. To everyone's surprise, Nick stood there with his fist right where Len's face used to be. His onyx eyes flashed like lightning, and he was shaking with rage.

"No one has to do anything." He snarled at Len's body, before storming out of the room. He was about to leave the dorm when Luna stopped him. He was about to tell her to get the hell out of his way when he realised she was holding a box with the word 'Heroes' on it.

"It's chocolate." Luna informed him, sounding more subdued than he would have ever pictured. "It's also a type of thank you tradition we have on Earth." She pushed the box into his hands.

Nick was stunned.

"Why?"

Luna looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Because almost everyone loves chocolate!"

"No." Nick frowned. "Why are you thanking me?"

Luna patted his cheek.

"Because you punched out the most annoying boy in the Universe silly!" She giggled at the dumbstruck look on the taller person's face.

"You're..." Nick took a moment to gather his thoughts. "...not mad?"

"No." Luna frowned, convinced that he **was** an idiot. "I would have done it myself if I'd had the chance."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your fun." Nick said sourly.

"I didn't give you some chocolates coz you spoiled my fun! I gave you them coz I was glad **someone** hit him!" Luna snapped.

Jon, Nyx and Kiran were watching all of this unfold, each feeling the impending war that was about to start. Jon couldn't even be bothered to locate some more chocolate, Nick was holding onto some, if Luna made the first move Jon was sure Nick would just throw the chocolates in Luna's direction and walk away. Kiran was eyeing her friend with anticipation and confusion, Luna did not give away chocolate that easily.

"Someone had to do it, and none of you looked like you were up for the challenge." Nick sneered. "Pansies."

Luna slapped him across the face.

"Asshole. I'm trying to be nice here, but if you want me as your enemy, you're going about it the right way."

Nick scowled and shoved the chocolate back at her.

"Whatever short stuff."

Luna looked at Kiran, whose blue skin had paled to the point it was almost white.

"Can I kill him?" She whined. "Can I _please_ kill him?"

Kiran shook her head, too nervous to speak.

Luna shrugged and placed the chocolate on a nearby table, then slapped Nick again, just for the sake of symmetry.

Nick growled, and shoved her out of his way.

"What did he say?" Nyx called, intimidated but still curious.

Nick spun around, his shoulder length hair flying.

"Huh?"

Nyx met his eyes, making Luna and Kiran the proudest girls in Alfea.

"What exactly did Len say to make you so angry?"

Nick sighed, and the anger drained out of him.

"I can deal with him talking shit to me; I'm used to the idiots at RF mouthing off. I can even deal with him showing off in front of girls, and that takes guts. And an empty stomach. But you... You're his **sister**." He shook his head. "I've got two little brothers and a baby sister. I promised to protect them with my heart and soul. He's lucky to have his money and title, but he thinks he's somehow earned it. I can deal with that. I can't deal with him thinking it makes him more important than his family." Everyone was silent as Nick shut the door, even Luna.

Later that night, when the boys had returned to their school, Nick found the box of chocolates on his pillow. Len was the only one who saw the soft smile that graced his friend's features, and he didn't know what it meant as Nick ate one of the chocolates.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah I've finally decided to put this up. It hasn't been betad but It is here!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A week later, Luna finally found time to think about what had happened. Luna stayed up late that night, trying to determine what possessed her to give up those chocolates... was it sympathy, genuine gratitude or something else? She glanced over her shoulder at Nyx's door, maybe it was genuine gratitude and a bit of something else. Not the something else Nyx felt for Jon, Luna was not the type of girl who swoons over the first guy who was able to block her kicks and punches. She was** not**.

Shaking the thought of such a thing out of her head she sighed,_ Long weekend starts tomorrow, should be fun! I just hope Dad doesn't start at us for getting ourselves banned from the Start of year Dance._

On Friday morning, and Kiran and Nyx woke to find a traumatised Luna on the sofa. Luna hadn't been able to feel tired in the slightest so had sat contemplating on the particular day's events, and slowly but surely a shocking conclusion had came to her. She was the type of girl she never wanted to be. She was practically on the same level as a stereotypical princess; she **was** a girl who could fall hard for Mr Tall, Dark and Heroic.

Nyx was concerned, she had never seen the bubbly girl so blank and removed. Kiran knew that Luna would only be in such a state because of three, maybe four things; Her parents had arranged her marriage, she was wearing pink clothing, something was wrong with her family or a boy like no other. Andiamondia had called the day before, so her family was fine. There wasn't any pink whatsoever in the dorm, and Andiamondia was completely against arranged marriages. So that left a boy, AKA Nick of the damn good right hook.

"Aww." Kiran cooed. "It's true, Amantes sunt amentes!"

Luna snapped out of her trance to stare at her friend. "Beg your pardon?"

"Lovers are lunatics!" Kiran smiled. "Or is it Luna is a lover?"

Luna spluttered. "_**What**_?"

Kiran patted her shoulder. "My dear princess, do not fear. Nick is a flirt, gets crappy theory grades, and is known to appreciate the finer things in life, like beer. Your father would be horrified if you two dated."

Luna relaxed slightly. "But I don't like boys!"

Kiran sighed. "Luna, you have two options. One is that you grow up, settle down with someone like Nick and become well known as an eccentric couple. The other is stay alone and single for the rest of your life, and become known as the Princess who ended her line because 'she didn't like boys'."

"It's not a crime to like a boy Luna. Maybe you just didn't meet anyone worth your feelings before." Nyx suggested. "I mean, Jon isn't really your type, he's too nice. Nick is an asshole, so you two get on great!"

Luna scowled. "Are you saying something about my people skills?"

"Is there anything to be said?" Nyx countered.

Luna fell silent.

"Come on, we've got a magi-transport to catch." Kiran said, hiding her grin from Luna.

Luna didn't say anything as she grabbed her suitcase. She didn't say anything as they walked through Alfea, or through Magix. She remained silent as they stood in line for the transport, and then through the twenty-minute car-ride it took to get to her house. She only spoke when Andiamondia greeted them eagerly (surprising Nyx, who had braced herself for someone like her own mother), and even then it was a simple 'Hello'. Not a 'hey', a 'what's happenin', a 'yo!', or anything casual. Just 'hello', and then she fell silent once more.

Andiamondia looked at her daughter worriedly, before turning to the other two girls.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, fearfully.

Luna didn't appear to notice the question. The last time Andy had asked that question, to Luna's face, Luna had grinned evilly and said,

"I'm pregnant!"

Something was very, very wrong.

"Male trouble." Nyx offered.

"Boy trouble." Kiran corrected, half-heartedly.

Nyx scrunched up her nose in confusion. "But what if he is too old to be a boy?"

"Then you say 'man trouble'." Kiran informed her.

Nyx nodded, understanding this. A boy was a young male; a man was an older one. All of a sudden, a very important question popped into her head. "How do you tell the difference?"

Kiran froze, and looked at Andy for help. Andy shrugged helplessly, not understanding what was going on. Luna was so vague in the only phone call home she had made so far. The long weekend hadn't been part of the school curriculum, it was caused because a spell went horribly wrong and froze half the school. They needed time and space to get the temperature back to normal, so everyone below senior year was sent home. Luna had called to say that she and two others would be visiting for the weekend, and not much else.

Surprisingly, the answer came from Luna herself.

"You don't. It depends on you, and how long you and the guy have been going out. If you feel comfortable with him, and you're in a long-term relationship, he's a man. If not, he's a boy. That's the difference between man trouble and boy trouble. I have boy trouble." Luna froze as her words seemed to echo ominously. "I have... boy trouble? As in, interest in a _boy?_" Luna's brain just couldn't handle this new information. **"I HAVE BOY TROUBLE?!?!?!?"**

In his office, the King of the Moon heard his daughter's voice. He promptly choked on his coffee after discerning what she had actually said, and ordered the royal guards to search the files of any boy Luna might have had contact with.

Meanwhile on Earth, Luna had fainted, causing Kiran and Andiamondia to burst out laughing.

FLASHBACK

Kiran sat up groggily. "Luna?" She questioned.

The other girl looked up from the damages bill. "Yes Kiran?"

"Why didn't you pass out?" Kiran asked. She refused to use a word as weak as 'faint'.

"Why should I have?" Luna smirked at her fallen friend.

Andiamondia came in at this point. "Kiran sweetheart, what are you doing on the floor?"

Kiran scowled as Luna snickered and told Andy that 'sweet little Kira fainted!'

"Why?" Andy asked, warily. You can't raise a girl like Luna and not gain a sixth sense about the things you really, really don't want to know.

"The same reason _you_ should have!" Kiran snapped at Luna.

Luna smirked. "I don't faint."

Andiamondia looked over Luna's shoulder, and saw the total amount of money owed to various persons. She lost her grip on consciousness.

END FLASHBACK

Nyx, not knowing what was so funny, went to check that her friend was alright. After she had made sure that Luna hadn't injured herself in her fall, she grabbed Luna's bag.

"Where are we staying?" Nyx asked, forcing Andy to calm down long enough to lead the black-clad girl to her new room. They had far too many guestrooms on the same floor as Luna's, and funnily enough no one ever wanted to stay on that floor, despite the fact it had the best views.

The way Nyx's eyes had widened as she realised she got her own room, and a fairly large room at that, made Andy's heart clench. She was glad that the King and Queen of Sirius Fourth considered the Moon Kingdom beneath them, despite it having a much better economy and reputation, otherwise she would have smashed in their faces the next time she saw them. Luna had to get her attitude from **somewhere** after all, and it clearly wasn't Kendric.

"Thank you so much." Nyx breathed, pale eyes wide in astonishment. "I don't know how to thank you... Are you sure this is my room?"

The urge to hunt down Nyx's parents and beat them into submission increased. However, Andy just smiled and stroked Nyx's hair. "Of course it is sweetheart. It'll be here whenever you want it, and you'll always be welcomed here."

Nyx smiled weakly, not believing Andy. After all, who would want a worthless princess in their home?

Andy frowned. "You're not worthless. Who told you that?"

Nyx stumbled in shock. "How... How'd you know that?"

"Oops." Andy blushed, her anger fading slightly. Not that Nyx could tell she was angry, Andy had learned to hide her emotions from nosy journalists and politicians. "I guess Luna didn't tell you that I'm a witch-turned-fairy, did she?"

Nyx blinked. "Is that even possible?"

"It depends on your determination. You slip up once you've turned, and you're back to the way you were." Andy explained, noticing Nyx's almost professional subject change. That was something she'd learnt to look out for very quickly with Kendric.

"Is it possible to do the opposite, and go from fairy to witch?" Nyx asked, almost desperately.

"It depends how you use your powers. It's all very well to use magic to defend yourself, even others, or a realm. But the difference lies in the everyday things. Fairies use their magic as little as possible outside training, unless it's to help them. Witches usually use magic to hurt others." Andy informed her. "That's why I turned. It wasn't easy, being the only witch at Senkyou. That's the fairy school in Caledoni by the way. I didn't manage to turn until I'd graduated, those girls were just so annoying that I caused them the maximum amount of pain I could."

Nyx swallowed. "Do you miss anything about being a witch?"

"Sometimes." Andy sighed. "I miss the solitude, being allowed to do your own thing but always knowing that your sister witches had your back if it blew up in your face in front of fairies or heroes. I miss being able to get revenge on someone who had wronged me. I don't miss the bitchiness. I definitely don't miss the back-stabbings, or the prejudice against us. And most of all, I don't miss the fact that witches never had friends, and if they did they were considered soft. People you hung out with were cool, friends weren't."

Nyx stored that in her mind. "How did you get through Senkyou? Fairies are more prejudiced against witches than anyone else I've ever met!" _Not that I've actually met a lot of people. But mother is a fairy, so she counts._

Andy smiled. "There was a girl a few years older than me, a student teacher. She became a queen a while ago, had a family and everything. Miriam, Queen of Sparx. She was a very powerful fairy, before..." Andy shook herself slightly. "Never mind me; I should go see whether Luna has woken up yet or not. I'll see you later Nyx."

Andy went out to the front door to find Luna sitting up, fiddling about with her phone.

"Luna, whatever happened to the whole 'I don't faint' thing?" She teased.

Luna scowled. "Shouldn't you be on the Moon, fooling around with the old man?"

Andy smirked, and decided that one could not go unpunished. "Luna, I know you're feeling sour but there is no need for that!"

Luna jumped up and walked away from Andy, her phone against her ear.

"Hey, baby! I need you to do me this massive favour... No, I did not!… Jon that's not fair. If you do that then I'm gonna enlarge the picture of you in the bath when you were little, make hundreds of copies and put them up all round Red Fountain! This is serious!...Yes, but...No!!!...It was a waste of time calling you, you do know that!"

Andy was used to hearing these melodramatics that Luna called phone conversations, but in all her years of being Luna's mother, she had never known of one with Jon that ended so abruptly without Luna ever telling him what it was she wanted. Andy was unnerved and so told the entire house that something was up and to stay vigilant. Luna acting strangely was nearly _always _dangerous to the general health of those nearby.

Meanwhile on the Moon, Kendric was surveying a list of possible males that Luna could have come into contact with, mainly Red Fountain students. A few interesting profiles were found through the large archive. Jon was now a squire for Prince Len of Sirius Forth, Luna was bound to have run into them at one point. If you were to put Jon and Luna on opposite sides of a planet, they would manage to run into each other. However, they were like annoying brother and diabolical sister, so Jon couldn't be it.

Len was a possibility, but then again, he would be happy with the match. Luna would rather cut off her hair than court a boy he approved of.

The final, definite suspect, was Prince Len's other squire, a boy called Nick, he was what Kendric presumed the type of guy Luna would willingly go out with. His school report showed that he was skilled in unarmed combat and had a natural talent for Levi bike racing, and his delinquency had landed him in detention several times. Three times in three weeks, and he knew that Red Fountain was usually very lenient during the first month of a school year. This was not the type of boy he even wanted near his daughter. If he knew his daughter at all, this was the guy she was having trouble with. Trouble that needed to be 'nipped in the bud'.

Andy soon found out what evil thoughts had passed through the mind of her only child the next morning. Andy, like Luna, wasn't a morning person, so when she was woken up by Kendric at 8 o'clock in the morning she was a bit witchy, even if it was her husband - the man she loved - who had woken her with the excuse of 'needing to discuss Luna's new suitor'.

"Kendric for goodness sake you are a flameless dragon!" Andy growled, completely unaware of how demonic she looked in the golden sunrise; especially with her black hair sticking up and generally defying gravity. That particular trait was one that Luna had inherited, although Kendric cursed every deity he knew for that.

"You're jumping to the wrong conclusion, as per usual when your daughter is concerned! She can stand on her own two feet and hasn't needed anyone to shield her from the hardships of the Universe for a long time Kendric!"

"Mondia, don't you see she's infatuated! She'll be eloping before the end of the year, I know it. She's never been manageable, but in this state who knows?"

"In other homes girls are sent out quite unprepared into a merciless world, but when our girls leave here, it is the merciless world which will have to be prepared." Andy quoted, before glancing at the boy's profile. Andy could tell why Kendric was worried, and could almost forgive it, but did he really have to wake her up this early?!

"What are you talking about Mondia?" Kendric demanded.

Andy smirked. "She isn't your baby girl anymore. She is Luna Addams, and she will do as she damn well pleases. You can't dictate her life anymore, if you ever could."

"You think I don't know that?!? She's as stubborn as a Mare Mustang Dragon!" Kendric almost groaned in frustration.

Andy's smirk never faltered. "Which she gets from you."

"Mondia, please." Kendric begged, hoping his wife would cooperate. "Has she said anything to Kiran? Has she spoken about him at all?"

"Kendric, if she had _confided_ in Kiran then Kiran wouldn't have told me anything and no she hasn't spoken to me at all since she got home, never mind the subject of Nick!" Andy snapped in frustration and Kendric was reminded just how much Andy wasn't a morning person.

Around about noon, a decent time for all non-morning people, Andy went to the palace on the Moon to talk calmly to Kendric and Luna received a phone call from Jon.

"Hey, Kitty-cat. How's life?" Jon carefully asked.

"Peachy! My dad thinks I'm infatuated with Nick and Nyx is walking around like a kid in the largest Toy store ever imagined!" Luna said rapidly, as if running on adrenaline.

"Why does he think that you are infatuated?"

"Don't you wonna hear more about your _girlfriend_?"

"We're not dating, hell we haven't really spoken. Now answer the question truthfully."

"I'm pregnant."

"Luna, I said truthfully, that implies that you tell the truth!" Jon said through gritted teeth.

"I was telling the truth! The other guys weren't as compatible suspects. Is Nick and Len there?"

"Yes! Now tell me the whole truth or I'll blow up copies of you in The Dress and put them up around Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower!" Jon threatened, the capital letters dripping with venom.

Luna whimpered.

"Ok."

"Tell me the truth then."

"I don't know why, he just does. I don't know how his mind works and I don't want to." Luna sulked. She brightened suddenly, evil plots forming in her head. "Oh, Nyx wants to talk to Len."

"Hello Aurora." Len said cautiously.

"Hey, loser. You're gonna listen and do exactly what I say." Luna replied.

"Okay."

"Firstly you're gonna smack Jon upside the head really, really hard. Then you're gonna go over to his bed and lift up his pillow. Underneath the pillow you will find a picture. You will take the picture and open the window. If he doesn't shout 'I'm sorry' then you let go of the picture, but if he does then show the picture to Nick then hand it back to him. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go do it."

Jon knew something was going to happen as soon as Len moved towards his dorm room after abruptly hitting him upside the head. Jon didn't realise how bad it was until Len lifted up his pillow.

"Okay! I'm sorry, Kitty-cat! I'm Sorry!" Jon yelled before Len's hand even touched the picture but Len picked it up and showed it to Nick. Luna was going to die a slow painful death at his hands; Jon would make sure of it. Nick laughed at the picture, as did Len when he finally saw what he had in his hands. It was the only picture Jon had of his parents; unfortunately it was taken by his mum's friend whilst Jon was being bathed by his parents when he was four years old. Luna had been counting on the fact that Jon hadn't told anyone about his parents' death so knew they would laugh instead of sympathise with the boy. Jon grabbed both the phone and the picture from Len and practically growled down the phone

"You are dead, Addams! Just for that I'm gonna put up The Dress photos and once you have been humiliated by everyone in Magix, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You won't coz if you do kill me then Kiran will kill you and you'd never get to _talk_ to Nyx."

"You are gonna tell them, you owe me that!"

"Fine let me speak to them." Luna said sombrely.

Jon chucked the phone in Nick's general direction and stormed out of the dorm.

"What was that about?"

"Okay now I feel a little bit bad." Luna said, regretfully.

"Why?" Nick asked, shocked by Luna's admittance and tone.

"(Sigh) His parents' died a few weeks after that photo was taken. It's the only one he has of them, they were photogenic. He stayed at the palace, his father was a guard, and became my constant friend and companion but we still manage to rub each other the wrong way, like just now. I thought he would have told you guys, but I guess not." Luna explained quietly. "He doesn't like talking about it but he can still give amazing advice on handling parents."

"Luna that was mean."

"Yeah but so is blowing up pictures of me in a frilly pink dress." Luna whined

"I'd like to see that one!" Nick said enthusiastically.

"So would a lot of people but they no longer posses the ability to talk." Luna stated. "Wait a minute! Nick go get Jon then call me back!"

"Why?"

"No questions, just do!" Came the regal-ist reply Luna could summon before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later Nick had found Jon and was calling Luna back on his own phone. Unfortunately Kendric had confiscated Luna's phone because she wasn't speaking to him. Kendric surveyed the princess that sat in front of him, just itching to lean over and grab her phone back. Kendric reach over and glanced at the caller ID, he was not happy when he saw that the caller ID read 'Nick'. He let it go to answering machine.

"Unfortunately Luna can't be bothered speaking to you at the moment so say you're sorry and whatever else you want to say and maybe, just maybe Luna will get back to you!(BEEP)"

"Okay Luna. I'm sorry but you said call you back once I'd found Jon and I've done that so hurry up coz you have a lot of apologising to do! Just call him, please!"

Kendric eyed his daughter suspiciously, she never managed to annoy or upset Jon enough for him to go storming off. Luna twitched under her father's gaze, grabbed the phone off the desk and ran to her mum's room.

"Come on! Where is it! I thought you kept everything!" Luna shouted irately in the direction of her mother.

"I do but that doesn't mean I know where each individual thing is! Tell me again why I'm looking for The Dress!" Andy's voice came from the depths of her cavern-like wardrobe.

"I got Jon really angry so I'm gonna put on The Dress, take a photo of me wearing it and then I'll send it to Jon saying how very sorry I am and that will make it all better." Luna explained, tiredly.

"Luna you do know that when I do find it, it won't fit you."

"That's why you're gonna put a Fit-me-perfect spell on it, duh!"

"Aha!" Andy triumphantly proclaimed, carefully pulling out a frilly, pink dress made for an eight-year-old. Luna's face fell into a frown until she remembered that this self-inflicted pain was for a good cause. Andy laughed at the fond memory of her little girl.

FLASHBACK

The council was being held in the Great Hall; Andy had grown bored of all the political jargon that she would never understand, gazing at the many paintings and through the large windows could only amuse her for so long, so she excused herself and went off to find little Luna. Luna had always hated days like this, she was forced to wear 'elegant' dresses and 'proper' shoes not to mention behave like a _real_ princess, Andy knew that before long Luna would find some mischief or the mischief would find her.

To Andy's surprise Luna was standing on the top of the front steps glaring at all the other children of the court. Andy hated seeing her daughter in any foul mood, it usually ended with an argument with her father and they never ended well, but she did enjoy seeing the eight year old girl in a dress instead of the grubby trousers and shirt she usually wore - which she had received from one of the staff's son who was slightly older than Luna.

"Darling, go and do something, cheer yourself up. It won't sit well if your father finds out that this is how you spent the day, now will it?"

"Not at all Mother." Came the sophisticated reply, her Manners Instructor would have been proud. "I just find it impossible to tolerate these ignorant, spoilt, stuck up goodie-two-shoes for a second let alone the many hours that _he _takes to talk over the many pointless arguments of _State. _He really does ask too much of me. I mean wearing this hideous dress _and_ being polite _and_ enjoying the company of those who would do the whole universe some good by jumping off of a cliff! Really." Okay maybe her Manners Instructor wouldn't be so proud of her.

"Darling, please. Go and have some fun."

Ten minutes later when court was finished the members came out to retrieve their children. The Royal Family had to say goodbye to their guests. Kendric was furious and Andy fought to contain her laughter - their daughter appeared in front of them covered practically from head to toe in mud with patches of pink still showing. The court members - as per usual - ignored the grubby princess whilst saying their goodbyes. Their children gave their future queen looks of utter disgust and a few had some rude remarks to say to her but Luna didn't care, for the first time that day she was happy. Jon sensing the young girl's content came up to her after the last goodbye was said and took a second photo of the princess. He had taken one earlier when she was still glaring but pristine.

END FLASHBACK

Andy realised that Luna wanted to give Jon a retake of that first photo but with her looking apologetic. It might just work. Andy handed the dress to Luna after removing the hanger and said the Fit-me-prefect spell. The dress magically enlarged itself slightly to fit the girl's slender frame. Luna groaned, it was obvious she was regretting this act of apologising but she had told Andy and Andy was going to ensure she went through with it.

After doing up the back of the dress Luna styled her hair, put on her tiara and slipped her tiny feet into a sophisticated pair of pink stilettos. Grabbing her mother's dressing gown Luna dragged her mother outside to the front of her Hawaiian mansion and set up her phone so that her mother could take her picture.

As soon as Andy had taken the perfect photo Luna retrieved her phone and got her mother to undo the back of the dress. Wrapping the dressing gown around her once again Luna went back inside to get changed.

Jon's phone buzzed into life where it sat on the table as it received a text. Jon lazily reached over to read the message.

_C how v sorry I am. My mum is convinced th I'm suffering from a concussion of some kind, but I did this 2 show u how incredibly sorry I am. 4give me? Luv Kitty-cat! P.s. my dad had my fone when Nick rang and he was vv happy about the fact that Nick has my no. Hit him vv hard 4 me plz!_

Jon opened the attached file, a little confused, but when he saw the picture it made complete sense. Luna was wearing The Dress, willingly. Jon burst out laughing, after hitting Nick and getting over the shock of Luna wearing The Dress. Seconds later, Nick received a message on his phone.

_Jon hit u coz I asked him 2. If he didn't then u r allowed 2 hit him but if he did then u can hit (not punch) Len, don't want him 2 feel left out. Kitty-cat! P.s My dad has bn looking at ur profile for some reason, ask Jon, he should no!_

It was fair to say that Luna had made amends with Jon, so the girl went in search of her other friends. She wanted to hit the beach but wasn't going alone.

Meanwhile, back in Magix, Nick turned to Jon after hitting Len and saying that Luna didn't want him to feel left out after the prince sent him a demanding glance.

"So, Luna says her dad's been looking at my profile, any idea as to why?"

"He probably heard one of them talking about any one of us, realised that she would have come into contact with countless number of boys, some she may think of as possible boyfriends, and looked through every ones profile. She just mentioned it to you because she knows it will bug her dad that she will most likely be spending time with, what he will presume is, a suitable boyfriend candidate. She's just messing with both of you. You'll get used to it." Jon informed.

"Why would I be a suitable boyfriend?" Nick asked, intrigued.

"Ask her, but it's probably not gonna happen. Her dad will put a stop to it before you got that far." Jon replied off-handily. Passing a single finger across his neck.

Luna was getting her beach stuff together at record speeds, she loved the outdoors, she loved the beach and was just about to go out and catch some waves on her surfboard when her phone rang.

"Yellow!"

"Luna, big question, true answer, okay?"

"Maybe. Depends on the question, but ask away."

"Why does your dad think that I might be your perfect boyfriend?"

"He doesn't think that. He thinks that you have qualities that I look for in a guy."

"Which are?"

"What, the ones my dad thinks or my ones."

"Surprise me."

Luna hung up.

"Surprise!" she giggled.

Nick rung her back again laughing.

"Very funny. Now be a good Kitty and tell me."

"Why should I tell you? You could be working for a group of witches who plan to break my little heart by making me reveal the must have traits of a possible boyfriend, for all I know."

"You should tell me coz if you don't you're gonna be spending the week eating through a straw, savvy?"

"Come again?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Jon, what are the traits that Luna looks for in a guy?" Nick said to the young squire, slightly irked that the princess wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"Guys her dad won't like." Jon called.

"Who's traits include ..." Nick prompted.

"How should I know?" Jon replied.

"Why do you want to know anyway, Nick?" Luna lazily asked.

"If your dad thinks that I'm your type and is gonna chop my head off I wonna know why, kay?"

"Mmmm. That's a good reason."

"No duh!"

"I guess I would look for a guy that was… caring, strong and dependable. He also has to be sporty, good-looking (of course), be able to protect himself without me having to bail him out all the time and be protective of me but not over bearing or step in when not required."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Nick said, smirking to himself.

"No duh!" Luna giggled. "Got to go there are some killer waves that need to be ridden."

"Later, Luna." Nick replied not really understanding what the fairy had just said but not wanting to know more about it.

Kiran walked into Nyx's new room to find the girl still unpacking, placing her belongings almost hesitantly as if she thought she shouldn't be unpacking.

"Hey Nyx." Kiran called, resisting laughter as Nyx jumped at the sound of her voice. "Something on your mind?"

Nyx blushed, avoiding Kiran's gaze. Kiran blinked as Nyx's eyes flashed black.

"Don't lie to me Nyx. Just tell me what's wrong."

Nyx sighed and explained what she had learnt earlier, and what it could mean for her. She could finally put her 'dark' genetics to good use if she turned. But would it be worth the change? On one hand, she would be a witch, able to learn the dark arts without fear of a teacher's wrath. On the other hand, everyone would know that she had once been a fairy, and she would be alone again. Even worse than before, as she knew what it was like to have people who didn't hate her, or at least dislike her.

Kiran listened patiently, and waited until Nyx had finished to offer her opinion. "That's a load of bullshit Nyx." Kiran said, smiling. "Luna and I are your friends now, don't be afraid to say it. Who cares if you're a witch or a fairy anyway? Your mom? Whoop-de-fricken-doo. As long as you can use your powers the way you want, nothing else matters." Kiran paused in her tirade and took in Nyx's widened eyes.

Feeling guilty for causing the surprise/fear, she calmed down. "Andy could probably help you learn the witchy stuff, she keeps everything. Including her school stuff, and the stuff she should never have had access to in the first place. You're a genetically dark fairy, you said it yourself. I looked it up, and it's entirely possible that your power could change on its own, without you forcing it. Just hang in there until we all graduate, and then you can decide if you want to change or not."

Nyx smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get your stuff together, so we can hit the beach!" Kiran cheered. Nyx blinked, not understanding and not sure she wanted to. Kiran sighed and waved her see-through blue beach bag in front of Nyx, which contained a Bikini, swim shorts, two beach towels and a bottle of sun cream. Nyx eventually found her swimming stuff and sunglasses but had no towels or sun cream to put in her black beach bag. Kiran grabbed two towels from the so dubbed 'Cupboard of Beach Stuff' and handed them to Nyx.

Across the hall they heard Luna giggle. Kiran knew better than to eves-drop but Luna doesn't giggle...just like she doesn't like boys. Kiran pressed her ear against the door to Luna's room, Nyx alongside her doing the same, but all they could hear was the mumble of a conversation obviously with the other person being on the other end of the phone.

"Why should I tell you? You could be working for a group of witches who plan to break my little heart by making me reveal the must have traits of a possible boyfriend, for all I know."..."Come again?" Luna asked sweetly. ..."Why do you want to know anyway, Nick?" Luna lazily asked. ..."Mmmm. That's a good reason."..."I guess I would look for a guy that was… caring, strong and dependable. He also has to be sporty, good-looking (of course), be able to protect himself without me having to bail him out all the time and be protective of me but not over bearing or step in when not required."..."No duh!" Luna giggled. "Got to go there are some killer waves that need to be ridden."

Kiran stepped away from the door, and dragged Nyx away, signalling to run down the hall. It was bad enough to eves-drop on a friend but to get caught was far worse.

"Ok. I think it's safe to say that Nick has found his way into Luna's heart but I'm not sure if he feels the same way." Kiran whispered as she closed the door to her room behind them.

"What makes you say that?" Nyx asked curiously, "I know that I haven't heard Luna talk like that unless she needs to get help from Jon but that doesn't mean Nick's 'swallowed her whole'."

"It's not the way she was talking, it's the fact that she was giggling. Have you ever heard her giggle before?"

Nyx looked like the witty answer was on the tip of her tongue,

"...Eh...No." she admitted in defeat before her ability of witty comebacks returned to her, "Have you?"

"Never that's the thing!"

They were silent for a moment then the subject of their conversation bounded into the room looking like a swimsuit model in her red pirate bikini top and swimming surfer shorts. Her hair was pleated loosely and her ruby red sunglasses were perched on her head and on her feet were a pair of red flip-flops.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's just hope the world is too." Luna smiled striking a pose.

"Yes, Elizabeth Harley. It's just that I think that you're missing something." Kiran said, playing along with Luna's joke.

"What on earth could I possibly be missing?" Luna gasped, clueless.

"Your board." Kiran said as if talking to a very small person, as in child because Luna is a petite person.

After retrieving her board from the 'Cupboard of Beach Stuff' Luna manage to acquire a board for Nyx, and the three girls set off for the beach with boards in tow.

It took a while to get Nyx used to surfing but eventually she was comfortable with being in the shallows on her board. This was a major achievement because most beginners' training happens on the beach and only when ready do they set out into the shallows to catch some small waves.

Nyx sat leisurely on her board watching Kiran and Luna show-off. She wasn't the only one watching them though. A girl scowled at them from the shadows, her pink eyes glowing ominously. Her purple-tinted lips were drawn into a snarl, a purple aura surrounding her was probably the only reason the girls couldn't hear the curses that the witch flung in their general direction.

What most people might find surprising though is that her gaze was focused on one girl in particular, Nyx. Riyuen of Morsmorde hated the blind princess with all her heart and it was only a matter of time before she'd let it be known. Smirking slightly Riyuen dropped her shield, she was gonna make Nyx regret the day she was born. Sticking to the shadows she moved closer, with a final sneer, Riyuen cast the spell that she had been waiting to do all day before vanishing.

Storm spell. Nyx finally shivered as she felt the sheer hate and menace in the air. The winds started to pick up a bit, Luna was the only one who didn't notice (stronger winds make bigger waves - bigger waves want to be ridden). Kiran, not having as much experience of surfing as Luna, paddled to the shallows to sit beside Nyx.

"Okay. She's not acting any different, she just seems a bit more cheery." Kiran commented once she was floating next to her friend.

"Huh?"

"Since the phone call with Nick, she's been cheerier. I just hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Okay. I'm with you on the whole cheerier thing but how is she gonna get hurt?"

"If, and its big if, but if she tells him how she feels and he doesn't feel the same then she'll be crushed and angry coz she grew up learning to be a princess, the whole no showing emotions because emotions are below you thing was drummed into her hard."

"I think the first day they met, they swallowed each other whole but I don't think they will admit it for a while." Nyx said. What little she knew about romance, she had learnt from reading Romance novels Luna had given her. Although if you asked Luna she would never admit to owning romance novels.

The two girls looked over to the surfing princess just to see her entering a massive barrel wave, this was Luna's favourite tricks to show to the 'in-experienced', unfortunately for the petite girl the barrel folded a lot quicker than she first anticipated and was lost underneath the crushing force of the wave as it finally closed over. Kiran jumped as they saw a crimson board resurface without its rider. A few seconds later, but to Kiran and Nyx it felt like minutes, the dark head of Luna bobbed up gasping for air. Luna pulled herself on to her board and took several deep breaths before turning to her friends smiling slightly.

"That was soooo totally cool. I saw like my entire life pass before my eyes and then the giant octopus grabbed my leg and pulled me towards its mouth and then it sneezed and the sneeze sent me all the way up here. Did you know that the Ocean is really, really deep?"

"LUNA DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN! NOW TELL US WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!" Kiran yelled.

Just then a massive tentacle shot out of the water, zooming towards the three girls.

"Out of the water?" Luna calmly questioned.

Nyx, tapping into her dark magic, sent a 'chill' into the water which awoke fight or flight instincts in non-magical beings to test the theory. The octopus didn't move, proving that it was magically summoned. _But why would anyone do that? Luna and Kiran hadn't pissed off anyone that powerful recently, had they?_

"Fight first, ask questions later." Kiran instructed.

The girls immediately went Winx. Hovering over the 'terrifying beastie' they directed blast after blast of powerful spells until they realised that it was doing nothing to it. After dodging the many swiping tentacles the girls came together to combine their magic together to form a blast that should defeat the monster. The water around the creature was drawn away and the monster Thrashed at the girls wildly. The attack hadn't even tickled it. The girls energy was fading fast, they couldn't keep fighting like this especially if it wasn't affected by their strongest attacks.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it might just go away." Luna mused.

"You really think that's going to happen, Luna there is something seriously wrong with you." Nyx commented.

"We've tried everything else, would it really hurt?"

"Yes Luna it would. You wouldn't let it go that you were right and we weren't." Kiran chipped in.

"Hello. It's a water-based creature. How many Octopi have you seen out of the water?" Luna chimed.

"Damn." Kiran muttered.

The girls turned and flew away from the creature. After grabbing their stuff they continued flying to the Mansion.

Unfortunately this was a magically summoned Octopus and was able to use magic itself, in other words it could fly. Now it would be weaker. Unfortunately the girls weren't paying attention to the creature so didn't notice this until Nyx was plucked from her flying position by a large tentacle. Purple electricity ran down the tentacle and then into Nyx, causing her to throw her head back, screaming in agony.

"Nyx!!!" Luna screamed, horrified by the recent turn of events. Echoed by Kiran. The two friends shared one look and a thousand words passed between them, the most important four were, 'We must save Nyx'.

Wither it was fate or coincidence, no one knows, Luna, glowed with power. In this state of mind she searched desperately for a power source and eventually found one, Luna relinquished her control of darkness, a power she had never understood - or wanted – the emptiness was quickly filled by the soothing power of the Moon she had grown up with. The power of the Moon was something she had understood since her birth and understanding is one step further to complete control of her power, in other words, Luna was more powerful than ever before.

"Lunar Eclipse." Luna hissed with rage. A dark ball surrounded by a red fiery glow appeared in front of Luna. The more the fairy concentrated on the ball of magic she had summoned the larger it grew and the darker the red glow became. When she had poured everything she had into the spell, she sent it flying at the creature.

The Octopus withered and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Nyx's body plummeted to the ground, landing in a palm tree. Kiran was by her side in a second, talking to her but Nyx wasn't responding. Luna dove down and picked up the stuff Nyx had dropped in shock when the octopus grabbed her. Kiran handed her own stuff to Luna and picked Nyx up. They had to get back to the house; Andy will know what to do.

Hours later, Andy finally came out of Nyx's room.

"Well, how is she?" the girls called in unison from different ends of the corridor, they had been pacing impatiently.

"She'll be fine in a day or so. At least physically."

"What do you mean?" Kiran asked coming to a halt after bolting back down the corridor to Andy.

"Luckily there wasn't any brain damage from the electricity. I checked using a few of the old C.T. spells, mainly because their much more accurate especially if you haven't been trained as a healer. One spell checks for brain activity. If I hadn't been a witch I wouldn't have noticed but, her mind has split from her brain."

"Mind split from her brain, that's just maddening the unhelpful!" Luna exclaimed.

"What does that mean? Aren't the mind and the brain the same thing?" Kiran asked a lot calmer than Luna.

"The brain is made up of electrical impulses and grey matter. It does all the daily functions like eating, sleeping, digesting and breathing. The mind is the part of you that decides 'I want this', 'I don't want that', 'I will do this'. Also known as the most dominant part of Luna. Without a mind, well, that's what asylums are for."

"Are you trying to tell us that I'm disobedient or that Nyx has lost the plot?" Luna growled.

"Neither." Andy snapped back. "I'm saying that Nyx's body will become her tomb, unless we can get the spell reversed!"

"Oh! How would one go about doing such a thing?" Luna asked, not at all fazed by the snappy return her last question received.

"If it was a fairy that cast the spell then you two would be able to reverse it, but until we know if it was a witch or a fairy we can't do anything." Andy admitted in defeat.

"Can you tell if the spell was of dark matter, coz if it was then it was cast by a witch. I don't know of very many dark fairies, do you?" Kiran prompted, trying to get the problem sorted.

"I know of a few dark fairies but it was defiantly dark magic." Andy mumbled, deep in thought. "I won't be able to reverse it, the magic would be strong enough to turn me back into a witch."

"Who can we ask? The only witch I can think of and that would be willing to do it is dead. Maybe Mrs Griffin will do it if you ask really, really nicely ... nastily ... I don't know!" Luna moaned.

"Luckily for us I have an older sister. It'll take her some time to get her but I'm sure she'll help us out." Andy said, attempting to stop Luna's brain from hurting.

"What!?!? I have an Aunt witch and you never thought to mention it!?!?" Luna shouted at her mother's back.

"Your father doesn't get on with her!" Andy called back.

"So!" Luna said, "He doesn't get on with me."

"Why do you think you have houses on Earth?" Andy laughed.

Luna looked like she had just been slapped, then she turned and went into Nyx's room.

It was so strange to see her friend lying there, she looked like she was sleeping. However, Luna knew that Nyx's improved senses from losing her sight would have made sure that she would have woken Nyx up before she had even gotten fully through the door.

"Nyx, in case you were wondering, it's not a good thing to wonder away from your body." Luna whispered jokingly.

Nyx's body didn't even move, all she did was breath. Luna and Kiran both knew that if the spell wasn't reversed soon then Nyx would starve.

Andy was impatiently waiting for her big sister to pick up the phone, even though she hadn't seen her in ages they exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch.

"Andy, what's wrong?!?" Kala asked worriedly, her little sister only phoned her once every two months, Kala had the right to be worried.

"Kal, I need our help. Luna's friend was attacked and her mind and brain have become separated! I can't reverse the spell myself, Luna and Kendric are the only ones who know I'm a witch. I don't want anyone to find out I'm a witch!!" Andy wailed.

Kala hated things sounding pathetic but this was her little sister so the urge to assist her was over-powering.

"Where are you?" Kala sighed

"Hawaii, Earth." Andy replied "Where are you?"

"Sirius Fourth. Kalinda's daughter was just about to tell us what she's been up to. Personally, I couldn't care less."

"When can you get here?" Andy asked pitifully.

"I'll be there ASAP." Kala admitted.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Andy mumbled.

"Bye." Kala said before hanging up. She turned towards the young witch with pink eyes. Realising she had everyone's attention, Riyuen started to tell the older witches what she had done to the princess of Sirius Forth.

Still smiling from Riyuen's tale Kala flamed into existence in the hallway, scaring Luna and Kiran more than either would ever admit. Ignoring them, Kala called for Andy. Who came running out of Nyx's room.

"She's in here." Andy said, not allowing her daughter to see how scared she was. Kala saw though. Luna was too wrapped up in an argument with Kiran about who should tell Len about what had happened, to pay any attention to her mother or Aunt.

"I know, compromise. I text Jon and let him tell Len." Luna said just as the door to Nyx's room was shut again.

_Major prob, Nyx got attacked by a witch & now is in lala land. Tell Len plz! KittyXxX_

It was fair to say that Jon was going to kill Luna. Not only had he been in class when he got her text, Saladin was inspecting the teacher and was sitting beside Jon at the time. Jon as going to make sure her passing was a slow and painful one. Saladin had of course let him off with it once Jon had shown him and translated Luna's text but Len was a little less forgiving. Len ranted and raved about the fact that technically it was Jon's fault that Nyx was on Earth in the first place for 10 minutes before Jon informed him that if they had gone to the transporter when Saladin had given them the go ahead then they would be on Earth by now. It was really too much for the laid back hero to take.

Luna is not stupid, as soon as the three heroes turned the corner and started to walk towards where she and Kiran sat in front of Nyx's door, she jumped and hid behind Kiran. Luna then point blank refused to come out even though the guys could see her and promised not to do anything to her.

After a **lot** of persuasion Luna had eventually came out from behind Kiran and had to fall into the splits to avoid one of Len's punches. Nick had then knocked out Len when he moved to try getting a better position to punch the princess.

Luna is not a very cuddly person when it comes to guys she hasn't known since childhood (aka Jon) so both Kiran and Jon were quite shocked when Luna cuddled up to Nick and him cuddling her back, running one of his hands through her long hair. It took them some time to register what had just happened.

Somehow Luna had managed to drag through three mattresses from three unoccupied rooms and the four conscious teens were sitting on two of them and Len was lying on the other one. Kendric had come to the mansion to see what was going on as Andy hadn't been returning his calls, not something she did often unless something really important had happened. Kendric almost had a heart attack when he saw Luna sitting between Nick's legs, with her head resting on his chest and Nick's hands on her bare stomach as she was still in her surfing stuff, staring at the door across the hall. Kendric had only seen her sitting like that once and that was when Andy was ill and Luna wasn't allowed in to see her in case she got ill as well. Jon was the one she was leaning against at the time. It was also rare to see Luna sitting still for long periods of time unless Andy was brushing her hair after a shower - it seemed to relax the princess to no end, something chocolate could only do for so long.

"Would someone please explain to me why you are all lounging about in the hall way and why the Prince of Sirius Forth is unconscious?" Kendric asked through gritted teeth.

Jon, Kiran and Nick looked at each other uncomfortably, Luna smiled slightly, _I could say I'm having Len's baby but dad would be slightly happy about it. SLIGHTLY._

"Whoa, for real? He's the prince of Sirius Fourth? Ok anyone know how he got here?" Luna said, the sarcasm hitting Kendric like a slap in the face. Nick made the BIG mistake of smirking, his dad would have had him running a marathon if he had even thought of saying something with every word oozing with sarcasm. Well Kendric was not going to let a squire laugh at him and sit there with his arms around his young, impressionable daughter.

"Lunaria, I have not got the patience at the moment to listen to your rubbish. Now kindly act with the dignity to which society you were born into!"

Jumping up in fury, Kiran shouted,

"OMG! You are so stuck up! Our best friend is lying in bed currently with her mind separated from her brain! If your daughter wants to find comfort in the arms of a friend then what are you going to do to try and stop her!"

Kendric was taken back, only Luna and Andy had ever shouted at him with such disregard for his status. Luna, smiling contently, tried to bury herself deeper into Nick's arms.

The shouting had drawn Andy and Kala out of Nyx's room. Andy shock her head - slightly smiling - at the array of people and mattresses in the hall. Kala's eyes immediately went to her brother-in-law, he was almost crimson in colour due to being berated by his daughter's friend in front of two squires and the unconscious boy she recognised as Prince Len of Sirius Forth.

"Now, now, _children_. Lets go back to being quiet, good little people so that I can concentrate." Kala laughed demonically, though really enjoying seeing her brother-in-law being shouted at by a teenage girl.

"Kala! I knew you had something to do with this!" Kendric roared.

"On the contrary. I am just here to tidy up the mess. Your daughter is the one behind it all."

"_Bull! _I wasn't the one who magicified the terrible beastie who attacked us, when we were nicely minding our own business, and zapped Nyx into lala land!" Luna hissed, jumping up and rousing Nick from his thoughts.

Before there could be an all out war Andy slammed the door to Nyx's room very hard.

"Luna for goodness sake, master the English language and stop making mountains out of molehills. Kala go back and sort Nyx out, and Kendric please be nice, I'll see you at the ball tonight."

"What ball?!? I'm soooo not going to a ball! OMG! Please tell me he's not buying a suitor! Or a tutor!" Luna said, hyperventilating slightly.

Andy is not a normal witch, you might have got that from the whole transformation thing earlier, but … well lets just say that becoming a mother brought out a strong maternal instinct in her that was obvious, no matter what trouble Luna got into, Andy stuck up for her, but she just ignored her hyperventilating daughter and went to help her sister in any way possible.

After being abandoned by her mother, Luna stomped out of the mansion - grabbing her beach stuff and board - and headed for the beach.

Feeling at ease on her board, the princess of Earth's Moon shoot through barrels and rode the surf till well after the sun had set. Which isn't smart as sharks are active hunters twenty-four-seven as are many octopi, but they weren't anywhere near the small beach close to Luna's mansion so no drama.

Luna was sitting on her board staring at the sea, waiting for another wave to come, although it didn't seem likely to happen as the sea was now as smooth as a black mirror, so she didn't see Nick swim out to her. She didn't notice him until - just to freak her out - Nick gently brushed her leg with his fingers. Freak out Luna did. She fell off her board as she jumped in shock, and not elegantly either. _Can you even fall elegantly or is that just a sarcastic saying?_

When she came up for air the wet surfer girl saw that Nick was sitting on her board laughing, but tried to be _helpful_ by pulling on her ankle lead that attached her to her board.

Once Luna was sitting on her board again, she smiled and then kicked the young squire off her board with a satisfying splash. When Nick resurfaced he didn't want to risk being kicked off the surf board again so just leaned on it with his head level to Luna's knees.

"Why'd you kick me?" He spluttered.

"Why'd you try to scare me?"

"Not try, did. And I'd have to say, coz I felt like it. Is that a problem?"

"Grrr! What are you doing here Nick?"

"Len was regaining consciousness." he replied, "It seemed like a good idea to warn you."

"Don't you mean, distract you from hitting him?" Luna smiled.

"I've only hit him twice and it was on behalf of a girl. First time, Nyx. Second time, you. Thank you for giving me that excuse by the way."

Luna closed her mouth. She had been ready to yell at him for thinking she and Nyx couldn't handle Len themselves but seeing as it was just an excuse… and he did spend the most time with Len out of all of them, apart from Jon, then he deserved to knock out that brat occasionally.

"Your welcome?" Luna guessed.

Nick grinned and Luna was very glad she was sitting down as she felt her knees weaken and her stomach turn somersaults. It was official. She was crushing on this guy. She was almost completely certain that she would get over it, so long as he didn't smile, EVER, and didn't punch Len. In fact it would be best if he just transferred out of Magix, she wouldn't be likely to run into him anywhere else in the universe.

On second thoughts that would be bad. Who would punch Len if he wasn't there, _I would! STUPID!_ But she would be less likely to get detention for assaulting a prince if Nick was there to do it for her. _Oh Hell_, who **was** she kidding, she wanted him around. Well he was kinda cute, and with the moonlight reflecting off the water on his skin. If she didn't know better, she'd say he looked angelic…

Ok, when did she turn into a **princess?** She was thinking like… like… _Francesca Lumear! _Poster girl for Pur Fee and daughter of it's most famous alumni, Mystique Lumear, who was, in Luna's opinion, the scariest woman alive. For three horrifying hours the woman had been Luna's stylist and was memorable for being the reason Luna had given up all form of dignity - breaking down, crying and begging her father to get rid of her! He had been so shocked that he had agreed immediately but Luna's version is that she is a brilliant actress and can cry on cue. Well, ever since then she could.

OK, now she was avoiding the topic in her own head. This was bad, real bad. _OK Luna, what would you have done in this situation a year ago?_ The answer hit her like a lightening bolt. She would have either shoved him off her board and swam back to shore, or she would have kissed him. Funnily enough this wasn't helping her decide.

"Yo. Luna! Are you somewhere interesting? Will you come back soon?" Nick said jokingly, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. _Hitting him wouldn__'__t be a bad idea, but then he probably wouldn__'__t speak to me after, like forever._

_Ok. If she__'__s not gonna pay attention to me I__'__ll pinch her. If she still ignores me then I__'__ll tip her off her board_. Nick thought, not really upset but not too happy about being ignored by the feral beauty.

Nick reached up to pinch her cheek, just as she leaned down to kiss him, and fortunately or unfortunately depending which side you're on, they bumped heads.

"Oww! What you do that for?!?" Luna snapped.

"Me?!? What about you?!?" Nick grumbled.

"Let's go see if Nyx is alright. We can fight about this later. Like on the way back to Magix."

Nick nodded his head and pushed away from the board, striking his way back to shore. Luna scowled before following him. She wasn't angry at Nick, well not exactly. She was angry because she couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to kiss him.

In the mansion. Len was starring angrily at a very happy fairy clad in blue. He had woken up and as soon as he was fully awake started asking who had hit him. Kiran had owned up to it as for some reason she wanted to protect Nick. Probably because Len was his employer of sorts.

The prince had been trying to spook her into revealing the truth by staring at her for ages, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Kiran was very good at eluding the truth and she had almost convinced herself that she had knocked out the prince. On one level she knew it was wishful thinking, on the other hand the false recollection would protect Nick should there ever be an investigation into Prince Len's multiple knockouts.

Jon had disappeared, during the stare-off, into Nyx's room. Andy had left ages ago to join Kendric at the ball being held on the moon, so Kala was the only one in there and for an unknown reason took pity on him and let him stay. He sat on the chair near the bed and held onto Nyx's hand, it was cold and sat limp in his own.

Finally, Kala left the room where Nyx had lain for hours. By this time Luna and Nick were back sitting in the corridor, still slightly wet.

"She'll be fine after some rest, apart from a headache. Let her sleep for as long as needed, and make her take it easy for a few days. Her energy levels were depleted in her attempts to reconnect herself."

All the teenagers were relieved at the news given, but a little curious as to where Jon had disappeared to. They found out as soon as they walked into the room, Jon was sitting there with Nyx. Len wasn't ecstatic about this but he kept quiet, fearing the wrath of Kala who had told them not to be loud so not to disturb Nyx.

Jon ignored their entrance and continued to stroke the sleeping girl's hair. Luna hated awkward silences, so the urge to somehow break it was over-powering.

"I won't say anything _now _Jon, but this may be used in future blackmail attempts." Luna smiled, cat eyes flashing dangerously. She was shocked when Jon completely ignored her, Len found a moment into the conversation without being pummelled to death, or so he thought.

"It is improper to ignore someone of a higher station." he said quietly.

Jon reached under the bed and found what he was looking for. One of Kiran's old steel toed boots that she had left in the room way back when she was a guest and not living in the mansion all the time. Without even turning round he threw the boot over his shoulder, hitting the prince square on the forehead, unfortunately the steel toe didn't hit him but it did hurt so Len shut up realising he was very lucky not to have lost consciousness a second time that day. Gradually the group dispersed, going to rooms which had been made ready for them.

A glorious dawn swept through the open window and gentle bird song slowly crept through too, waking the dark fairy from her slumber. Nyx gingerly got up and went to look out of her window. The scene before her was breathtaking and incredibly tranquil. After a few minutes watching the world wake up, Nyx went to find some breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen slowly but could walk fine. No one was up, no one was cooking food, so Nyx helped herself and made her own. Chaos had taught her how to make extremely difficult potions, making breakfast was easy in comparison. Fried eggs, bacon, sausages, toast with butter, mushrooms and baked beans.

Len had been up for sometime, just walking round his room thinking and looking out the window, and eventually went to see if Nyx was awake. He was shocked to find her room empty and went in search of her.

The smell of food dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Aurora! What are you doing? Cooking is servants work. And you are supposed to stay in bed, taking it easy."

"I didn't know that. And I was hungry!" she complained, still cooking her breakfast.

"How do you even know how to cook?"

"Chaos taught me how to make potions and how to cook some food." Nyx shrugged, " Do you want some?"

Len quietly accepted the food, partly because he was hungry and partly because he was too shocked that his sister could cook to do anything else.

This was the scene that the others walked in on, well apart from Luna who had refused to uncurl from her covers and was left lying in bed, dozing slightly. Both royals turned to see who had walked in and were both shocked to see them all in their Pj's of sorts. Len's bottom jaw almost hit the table as he saw Kiran wearing Pj's that were shorter then her usual Pj's (not that he knew that), a camisole and a pair of short shorts. Nyx blushed slightly seeing Nick and Jon shirtless.

"Nyx you're meant to be resting. Cooking isn't resting." Kiran said caringly.

"Not my fault I didn't know that, and I was hungry." came the reply through a mouthful of food, Luna and Kiran had been a bad influence on the innocent girl.

"Ok but after breakfast you are going back to bed."

"What happened to me anyway?"

"I can only really explain it in Luna-terms. You got zapped by the octopus and it sent you into lala land via your brain and mind separating." Jon explained, whilst getting some fruit salad out of the fridge.

"What! What happened?" Nyx asked.

"We're not entirely sure. We think the person who sent the octopus hit you with a spell." Kiran admitted

"But why me?" Nyx asked. "I haven't pissed off as many people as you and Luna have."

"Maybe its because you're a princess." Len suggested. Nyx shock her head,

"The only people who know I'm a princess are in this room, Luna's family or from Sirius Forth, and I suppose a few people at Alfea. None of them have reason for attacking me for being a princess."

Kala walked in.

"You're a princess?" she asked.

"Yeah. Aurora, Princess of Sirius Fourth. Why?"

"I think I may know who attacked you and why."

"Spill!" Kiran said.

So Kala sat down and told them all about Riyuen, what she had done and why.

Andy had come back from the palace too check on Nyx. Finding the room empty she walked through to Luna's room. It was dimly lit by the sun shining through the gaps in the thick red curtains so Andy could just see the silhouette of her daughter, but left the door open to allow more light through.

"Luna. Honey, wake up." Andy said gently as she sat down next to Luna's sleeping form. "Luna. Have you seen Nyx? Do you know where she might be?"

"Mrgh. Grrrr." Came the reply Andy was expecting. Luna was showing that she had heard but didn't want to wake up enough to actually use words.

"Could she be in the kitchen?"

The covers nodded.

"Don't sleep all day honey. It's beautiful outside."

Just then Nick walked in the room, still shirtless - carrying a bowl of fruit salad Jon had told him to give to the princess because he was going that way anyway to get changed and go down to the beach for a swim. Otherwise Luna would have came downstairs and eaten 'rubbish' for breakfast.

"Hey. Em… Jon told me to bring this up for Luna. If you're looking for Nyx, she's in the kitchen with the rest of us." Nick said slightly on edge, it could be bad if Andy thought that he had other intentions for coming in Luna's room or Andy may think that they slept in the same bed and Luna had told him to go and get some breakfast. Nick walked over with the food, handed it to Andy and then went into the room he had stayed in and got changed. Andy placed the bowl on the bedside table, patted the lump of covers and went to the kitchen to talk to Nyx about what had happened.

Early on Monday morning the guys left the mansion to return to Red Fountain. So the girls decided to do some girly things like shopping, have some spa treatments and do some surfing in the afternoon. In the evening they left for Alfea.

Nyx spent the entire journey complaining that her experience of Earth was shortened by one witch and Luna and Kiran were both glad that Nyx was their friend and not planning their demise the way she was planning Riyuen's. Who knew that a blind and sheltered princess knew so may disturbing adjectives. Kiran perked up as a very familiar scene came into view,

"We're here!"

The dorm looked exactly the same as they had left it although it was a few degrees warmer inside then before. The girls grabbed a seat on the sofas and then discussed what they were going to do in potions class the next day. Normality had been restored.

After managing to make good progress in all their classes that day (doing the work correctly, finishing the work, not making anything explode or make anyone angry), the girls thought they would reward themselves by phoning one of the guys. But who they would phone and who phoned them was still to be decided. They were still arguing about this when someone ran up behind Luna, tossed her up in the air and caught her in his strong arms.

"Jon what the hell do you think you are doing!" Luna protested as he pinched her sides making her squirm.

"We wanted to make sure you got back in one piece. Or came back at all." Jon smiled.

"You know there is this wonderful new invention. It's called the telephone. Learn how to use it." Luna grumbled.

"I know how to use the _telephone_ but I have found that it is very easy for people to lie over the phone, so wanted to see you in person. Is that OK with you?" Jon said using a posh tone on the word telephone.

"I'm fine with that. But did you really have to pick me up?"

"Yeah. Nick said that you would thump me if I tried to but now he's a fiver out of pocket."

"That's nice." Luna growled as she tried to get out of Jon's grasp and place her feet on the ground.

"Well, seeing as we're all finished for the day. You wouldn't like to go grab some food, see a movie or something?" Nick asked taking off his helmet.

"Food sounds good. Luna and I had a detention at lunch, we weren't allowed food in the potions room so haven't eaten since breakfast." Kiran said, almost looking proud of the fact they had a lunch time detention.

"Got any spare helmets with you?" Nyx timidly asked, eyeing the Levi bikes.

"It is sensible to always carry a spare. You never know when you might crash and once a helmet gets cracked it becomes a safety hazard." Len informed the girls. Nick and Jon rolled their eyes.

The guys took out their spare helmets, started up their bikes and turned them round but waited for the girls to get behind them. Luna went and sat behind Nick, who handed the spare helmet to her over his shoulder, not turning round to see who had gotten on behind him. He was slightly shocked to hear Luna ask, as she wrapped her arms around his waist,

"So, how fast can this heap of junk go?"

"How fast do you want to go?" Nick cockily replied, hiding his surprise.

"Surprise me." Luna giggled.

Nyx had gone and sat behind Jon, not feeling comfortable with putting her arms around her brother's waist. So Kiran sat behind Len with a slight grumble. Jon set off first, Len went second, and Nick and Luna flirted for a few minutes.

"I've heard a lot about your driving skills but I think they are just exaggerated rumours. I think you aren't as good as people say." Luna purred, moving her hands over his abs.

"You are gonna eat those words. I'm better then people say. Len pays them to reel it in a bit so that the rival bikers think they have a chance of winning the races. And you know what, you'll never feel a rush like this anywhere else, doing anything else." Nick said, brimming with confidence and enjoying the feeling of her hands on his stomach.

"I can think of a few things that might top it." Luna purred moving her right hand lower onto Nick's leg.

"Hold on to your stomach princess." and with that Nick sped off at break neck speeds. Flying past trees, leaving them swaying in the after draft, and launched out over the Black Lake.

Nick was right, this was the biggest rush Luna had ever felt. She loved the feeling, it was better then flying with her own wings, probably because it was faster then a speed Luna could only dream of achieving. She was slightly disappointed when they slowed down on reaching Magix, and when they stopped right next to the others.

"Well. Fast enough?" Nick asked almost daring her to say no, but no she said.

"I've flown faster then that with my wings." Luna said, covering her true feelings but her eyes sparkled in a way that gave her away. Nick noticed but wasn't going to challenge the girl, he knew she enjoyed it. Luna had lessened her already lose grip on his waist whilst they were riding through the trees and at one point she threw her arms out when Nick was going incredibly fast on a straight before wrapping them around him as they took a corner, not slowing down.

"Come children. Food awaits." Jon said laughing.

The six teens entered the only diner that served all kinds of food in Magix. Luna was sitting in between Nick and Len and on Len's other side sat Kiran, who was next to Nyx, who was next to Jon. The drinks order was taken, Nick had a pint of beer, Len had a glass of red wine, the girls had a Diet coke and Jon had water. They all looked over their menus hungrily. Nick was wondering if he should have one of the hot curries coz they were quite good. When Luna heard this she thought of a way to get back at the squire for giving her such an adrenaline rush.

"Right, Nick. I've got a proposition for you. What if I said we both ordered small portions of the three hottest curries off the menu and had to eat everything on the plate without having a drink. Winner is the person who can finish all three dishes. Fiver a dish."

"Can you have a drink between dishes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then why not. It will be easy, I can handle a few curries."

"Ok. Put your money where your mouth is." said Luna.

"Fiver a dish? Five… Ten… Fifteen. There. Come on, show me the money." Nick smirked, tapping the table.

Luna reached down into her bra and pulled out a small stack of cash. Placed fifteen pounds on the table and returned the pile of cash to its original place. Kiran, overhearing the conversation then opened the betting as to who was going to win. Kiran and Nyx both put a fiver on Luna to win whereas Jon put a fiver across the board saying that it would be a tie and also to cover his bet, if Luna won he would get some winnings but if Nick won he would still get some winnings. Len was completely backing Nick, even though he was secretly against gambling.

Nick and Luna both ate the first curry with ease, but on the second curry it was obvious that Luna had the upper hand. She had completely finished but hadn't taken a drink yet saying that she would drink when Nick did. This spurred the squire on and he finished the dish without having a drink afterwards. Luna did stick to her word and didn't have a drink either. Then came the Tindaloo. It was hot, spicy and slightly dry. Both had nearly gone for the drinks but on seeing the stack of cash on the table they both refused. Luna had been going steady with the amount of food on her fork but she hadn't noticed the small piece of Chile sitting on her fork. The princess bit into the Chile and the hotness of the food intensified, she reached for her Diet Coke and cooled her tongue down by taking a huge mouthful of the ice cold drink. She had lost.

Nick finished the meal, leaving out the Chiles and reached over to claim his winnings, Luna noticed the Chiles and hit his hand.

"And the Chiles!" she calmly stated, nodding at the small vegetables on his plate.

"Do I have to?" Nick asked, puppy dog eyes aimed at Luna.

"Yes. The first to finish all three dishes is the winner." Luna smirked.

Nick whimpered, scooped all the Chiles onto his fork and swallowed them whole. Len and Jon applauded as the young squire showed off his empty mouth to the scrutinising girls. Luna sank back into her seat, thinking of how to win the money back off Nick. Not that she really needed it, she just didn't want him boasting about her defeat. Luna was a born winner.

"Congrats. But I bet you can't stomach three of the sweetest Ice-cream Sundaes on the menu." Luna smiled easily, her eyes twinkling.

"Three curries and three Sundaes? Are you sure you can eat all that food?" Nick jabbed, eyeing Luna's petite figure.

"I have had to eat many a twelve course dinner when I wasn't hungry, I think I'll manage." Luna informed, looking Nick straight in the eye. **BIG MISTAKE.** Luna's heart skipped a beat and her breath cut short. _Why does he do this to me? It makes my life soooo much harder._

"I think your bluffing." Nick said crossing his arms.

"We aren't playing poker." Luna scrutinised.

"Fine. Lets eat, but I still think you haven't got what it takes. Same rules?" Nick said, easily meeting Luna's eyes.

"Same rules."

Two Triple Toffee Fudge Sundaes, two New York Sweet Cake Sundaes and two Chocolate Lover's Everest Sundaes. The deserts arrived on the table. The Herculean task lay in front of the two teens. Kiran, Nyx, Jon and Len had put down the same bets as before but had upped the antae to tenner bets.

Luna practically inhaled the first Sundae and had wolfed down half of the second by the time Nick had finished his first Sundae. Nick had battled against the sickly sweetness of the Triple Toffee Fudge and now fought through the New York Sweet Cake at a determined speed. They both reached the Chocolate Lover's Everest at the same time and they started to slow as they ate their way through the largest, sweetest Sundae ever imagined. On the menu it was described as 'The chocolate lover's chimera.'

The Chocolate Lover's Everest Sundae consisted of three scoops of chocolate ice cream, three scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two scoops of white chocolate ice cream. Topped with milk and white chocolate sauce, chocolate drops, sprinkles, a flake, milk and white chocolate shavings and cream.

Luna being a girl and girls' loving sweets finished well before Nick. Threw her arms in the air, laughing. Then suddenly a wave of cold hit her head.

"Agh! Brain Freeze!" she complained holding her head in her hands, in the vain attempt to melt the freeze.

Nick bolted down the rest of his Sundae and regretted it, he got brain freeze too. Luna pocketed the cash, leaning back in the seat, smiling.

"Luna, you do know that that bet means that you have semi-scientifically proven that men can handle extreme heat and women can handle extreme sweetness." Nyx pointed out.

"No. For it to be semi-scientific it has to be repeated to make the experiment reliable."

"Luna actually understood something from potions. No, not possible. Ok, who are you and what have you done with Luna."

"Shuddup." Luna grumbled. "But I think I am about to prove that curries and Sundaes don't mix well." Luna got up and calmly walked to the restroom.

"Yep. They definitely don't mix." Nick mumbled getting up and going into the restroom.

"Looks like they got in over their heads." Jon laughed. "I'll go check on him."

"I might as well see if Luna's alright." Nyx said through her laughter.

"Luna, you ok?"

"I never want to eat a Sundae ever again." came the quiet reply from behind a toilet door.

"When you've stop testing your chuck up reflexes we will discuss your reasons for your own madness." Nyx laughed. Her reply was a small groan followed by vomit disappearing down the toilet.

"Nick! You alive?" Jon called carefully at the toilet containing the squire.

"Barely, dude. Barely."

"I told you to be careful. Luna will challenge almost anything and anyone. Thinking about it, she might even challenge Coditorta to a duel." Jon said half-heartedly.

"I would pay to see that." Nick quietly laughed.

"What possessed you to take on her bet?"

"Thought it would be fun and a way to make a few bucks."

"No. You thought you would impress her by beating her at her own game."

"I did win round one. And I can play the game just as well as her." came the defiant reply.

"Well, that is no way for a princess to act. Gambling with a squire." Len said disapprovingly.

"FYI, Luna isn't a normal princess." Kiran nipped. "She does what she wants, only the laws of nature stop her doing stuff. Like flying unaided or growing taller."

"What is your problem?"

"What, with you or the world of men in general?" Kiran asked bored-ly.

"Me."

"You're stuck up, think your better then everyone else and push everyone around. Not to mention nag like an old woman." Kiran snapped.

"Well, I never … eh … em…" Len stammered.

"Sorry. It's just that I can't stand most royals. Luna and her mum are ace. Her dad needs to be taken down a peg or two though."

"So, you don't hate me personally, just my social standing." Len quizzed.

"Yeah! … No! … Maybe?" Kiran answered almost shy. _Awkward!!!_

"Well. What can I do to remedy this?"

"Try not to be a royal jerk." Kiran offered.

Luna carefully opened the door, only to find Nyx leaning against the sink, opposite the toilet Luna was standing in, with her arms crossed and a _look_ on her face. The _look_ was similar to the _look_ Luna had given Nyx on their fist day in Magix.

"Come on. Lets hear your reasons."

"Reasons for what?"

"Your own madness, Luna. What else? How much you're crushing on Nick, maybe?"

"I'll start with the first question. Thanks." Luna answered carefully.

"Well go on then."

"I lied earlier on. The bike ride was the biggest thrill of my life. It was a pure adrenaline rush. I know he knew I enjoyed it. I just had to get back at him. I just ended up making an ass of myself."

"And the answer to the second question?" Nyx asked hopefully, Luna could easily brush off the question. But it was something that troubled the young princess so much.

"Is it really obvious?" Luna asked, squirming.

"Kiran and I noticed but I don't think its even been registered in the guys' heads. Jon might be the first to catch on though, he has known you for ages."

"Agh." Luna groaned, dropping her head onto Nyx's shoulder.

"Jon, I don't know how but she's got in my head. All I can think about is getting one up on her, try to stay a step ahead. But its like impossible, dude. She's like three steps ahead of everyone. And I know she enjoyed the bike ride, its like she just doesn't want to let me in or something."

"Luna is complex to say the least but she is also manipulative and used to getting her own way most of the time. If you really want to stay a step ahead then always expect the unexpected or put her in a situation where you are the one in control. But be prepared to fight for control once she realises." Jon said trying to help his friend, "Just don't try too hard. It isn't a healthy thing to do."

"Whatever, 'Captain Health'." Nick grumbled, using the nickname the senior RF students had made up for Jon.

"Did you start that?"

"No. Len might have said something to some of the 'Elite' and then it escalated from there though."

As the other four walked out of the toilets, Kiran looked at Len, a challenge in her eyes.

"Today's your lucky day, Prince."

"Why's that?"

"You're going learn how to have fun."

"Fun? As in 'ha-ha so funny'?"

"Fun as in 'whoohoo'!" she said dragging him out of the diner, leaving the others to foot the bill.

"OMG! Did you see that? Did I see that?" Luna gasped as she saw Kiran leave with Len.

"We saw it, you saw it and yes they are probably going to get into trouble without you, but Luna, I'm sure you'll survive." Jon deadpanned.

"Len and Kiran together. Without killing each other. The world has gone to pot and we had nothing to do with it." Nyx complained.

"You girls are way too psychotic." Nick said sitting back in the booth.

"Nuh uh! I know he didn't say what I think he said!" Luna and Nyx growled.

"Oh he said what you think he said." Nick challenge, coolly.

"Jon, can we hurt him? Can we hurt him, please?" The girls whined.

"Unfortunately, Nick and Luna have tested their chuck-up reflexes to the max and need to go to the infirmary, not pummel or be pummelled."

"Just a ickle scratch. A teeeeeny-weeeeeny scratch." Luna begged, then she muttered under her breath, "In a very important area."

"Luna, no!" Jon said, asserting his authority over the princess. Jon may be a squire but to Luna, he'd always be the brother she never had. A brother that she also had to listen too, he did look out for her after all.

"Let's just get to the infirmary. I don't care which one." Nyx scowled.

"Kiran. What are we doing here?"

"Welcome to Rave."

Rave: the biggest, loudest nightclub in all of Magix, and also a place that didn't check for ID.

"Good Morning Sunshine! Get up, get up! It's a brand new day!"

"Mrgh!" came the cry from the bed covers.

Luna laughed and pulled the curtains open, allowing the room to fill with sunlight.

"Aww! Did someone stumble home early this morning?"

"Luna leave her be. I'm sure Len is in a worse off state."

"Yesh, speaking of Len. What did you get up to last night? Come on, dish the dirt." Luna said pulling the covers off of Kiran with Nyx's help.

"Nothing happened … I think." Mumbled the hung over space fairy.

"Lets phone Len and find out." Luna smiled cruelly.

"Hey Kitty. Sorry but sleeping 'drunky' isn't awake yet."

"Aww. Need help?"

"No. I've got something that might just do the trick. (SPLASH)"

"_Nick!! What on earth did you do that for!!__"_The shouts of the begrudged prince were heard by the two awake fairies on the other end of the phone.

"I think he's awake!" Nick informed the girls who were laughing hysterically.

"Well. Have fun torturing Len. Kiran was due for some major hurt any way but this gives us another excuse. See you guys later?"

"Probably." Nick said, trying to sound indifferent to the fact of seeing Luna later or not. "Laters."

"Come on Len we got Coditorta first thing. He isn't gonna be happy with you if you haven't sobered up by then. Em… Jon?"

"Yeah?" Jon, seeing the older squire's uncertainty, was almost certain where this conversation was headed.

"About what you said last night in the diner… em… Well I was thinking about it and I was wondering if you could lend me a hand."

Yep, this was where Jon thought this conversation was headed. Into the uncharted waters of lunacy, well more specifically - Luna.

"Yeah. What?" Jon liked Nick, of course he was going to help him out but he was also practically part of Luna's family and would only betray her if his life depended on it.

"I was wondering if you could… em… tell me what she's afraid of?"

"(Sigh) Nick you realise that I can only tell you so much, Luna would kill me if I told you too much."

"I know but dude this may be like the only way I can get ahead. You said it yourself, put her in a situation where she isn't in control, and well I thought that if I could like defeat something that scared her then she wouldn't keep pushing me out."

"Nick. I can't tell you exactly but think about Luna's personality and character. Maybe even some of her ambitions. You might just find out for yourself."

"Nick said they might come round later. Now Miss _Kira_ what are we going to do with you?" Luna smirked.

"Leave me in bed with only my self hatred for company?" Kiran wished.

"You never feel bad about getting hammered. So no. You shall suffer through school like us." Luna said, laying down the law was fun after all. Kiran groaned and went to have a cold shower to wake her up a bit.

Kiran was in a bad mood all day but her bad moods are nothing compared to Luna's so no teachers ran out of class screaming. At least, not before lunch time when two different people pointed out the same thing to their friends at their respective schools.

"Nice tattoo." Nyx and Nick said. "It's not permanent, is it?"

Luna and Jon's eyes nearly fell out their heads, while two screams of horror filled the air.

Kiran and Len both had a tattoo of a badger, with the legend 'Yin and Yang, Len and Kiran' underneath it. These tats were subtly placed on their lower backs and the had been visible all day without either of them knowing.

Months passed and eventually the two party-goers got Luna and Nick to shut up about their tattoos for more then ten minutes. It was now the dreaded month of October. It probably wouldn't be so dreaded if they were on earth, because earth's month of October had Halloween, which was fun for everyone if they knew what they were doing. However, the last day of the month of October in Magix was also known as 'Debutante's Ball'. Attendance was compulsory. Dresses were compulsory. And even worse, in Luna and Kiran's opinion, Dates were compulsory.

The girls were hiding in the darkest corner of their favourite pizza parlour, desperately trying to avoid the numerous dress shops which hadn't been in Magix a mere two weeks ago. Even a fairly normal shop which they had been frequent customers of was now swamped in overly 'accidentally' sexy dresses. They stared in horror at the sight of girls pulling out an endless supply of dresses from bags to show off to their obviously aroused boyfriends.

"Why do they need so many dresses?" Nyx asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Well there is a white dress for the glorious entrance that we young brides must make and the fan is for the graceful 'fan-dance' (very imaginatively named I can assure you). Then there is the dinner dress - to be worn whilst one is eating. The ball gown for the ballroom dances you take part in with your chaperone - who must be in tails and suit with a pair of gloves. And finally the most important dresses you will ever need. The dress that looks elegant but no tears will be shed if it got ripped, and the dress that says I am an innocent young woman who just came out into marriageable society and have yet done nothing wrong." Kiran explained mocking professor DuFour.

Nyx and Luna looked at her in horror.

"Kiran, where did you learn this?" Nyx asked. "I mean, I know you went to Pur Fee, but you shouldn't know that. Luna and I are princesses, and we don't know that. Well, I didn't at any rate."

"I knew some of it but not in any great detail." Luna mumbled.

"Hello! You guys do remember my mother, don't you?"

"Oh that." Luna and Nyx chorused.

"Yes! That!" Kiran grumbled, rolling her eyes.

That was when she saw the boys.

"What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be out shopping?" Len asked, noticing the girls' vast amounts of shopping bags or rather lack of.

"Where the hell have you been for the past school year, Badger-Boy?" Nyx snapped.

"Meow!" Nick called as he sat down beside Luna. "I remember a time when you were so sweet and innocent."

"If I hear those three words again I'm gonna snap!" Luna growled.

"Which three words might those be, Lunaria?" Jon asked sincerely confused.

"His final words!" Luna hissed, whilst prodding Nick in the back.

"So found a way out of the dance yet?" Nick asked, taking hold of Luna's hand, "Cease and desist."

Three low, threatening growls were his only answer. The boys knew fine well that the girls' parents had been informed, well their fathers had to give them away after all.

"Nyx, have you by chance procured a chaperone to this delightful event yet?" Jon quizzed with a slight air of indifference.

"No, nor does it seem likely." Nyx replied coldly with a steely glare that made Luna so proud.

"Oh, well. Could I possibly escort you to the festivities?" Jon finished with a smile.

"Has everyone else you asked turned you down?" Nyx said full of false sympathy. Jon's sea blue eyes darkened dangerously and Luna recognised that he was about to lose his temper, if she didn't intervene.

"Forgive her, JJ. We're kinda the 'last resort' girls this year. Everyone is soooo sure that no one has asked us out, that we are sure to go with the first half way decent guy who asks. Which, ironically, is you." Luna laughed. Diffusing tempers is fun.

Nyx sighed. "Sorry. This has not been a good month. Too much pink." She finished with a shudder that was echoed by Luna and Kiran.

"And we still have three weeks to go." Kiran half whined half sobbed. As one, the three girls hit their heads on the table, narrowly missing their food.

"I'll go with you but don't expect me to be my usual stellar self." Nyx smiled. "We still haven't brought up the courage to go shopping."

Len frowned. "I guess we should be grateful."

"Say what now!" the three girls said gob smacked.

"What?" Len said defensively

"There ya go." Luna giggled. "Seriously though, what'd you mean?"

"Well, as we are, as far as I am aware, the only complete trios without partners for the ball - at least until Aurora agreed to go with Jivon of course, then we would be duty bound to accompany you. I heard that a Miss Cheryl Ustinov dragged her partner through three different realms looking for her dresses." Len shook his head at her partner's misfortune.

A glint came into Kiran's eye, one that promised her fellow outcasts of Alfea hope for the future. "Len, will you be my chaperone?"

Len agreed, startled.

"Nick, you will chaperone Luna, because otherwise you'd probably end up with a proper 'princess', and Luna you will agree because there are no decent guys left. Jon and Len are taken!" Kiran smirked, and the glee was visible in her voice. "We're going shopping, NOW!"

Luna and Nyx paled, which was quite a feat considering how pale they were already.

Kiran's smirk was a fully fledged grin by this point. "To Earth, and Andy's make-up kit!"

Miraculously it only took the girls four hours to find the four dresses that they would require, the shoes and accessories.

Luna:

Dress 1 - long, plain white dress made from satin with pale red ties and is fitted.

Dress 2 - long, deep red, corseted dress made from silk with a slit on the right leg that stopped mid thigh.

Dress 3 - Count Dracula's Bride style blood red dress with bell jar sleeves and is fitted.

Dress 4 - long, crimson, backless dress made of silk held together by silver ribbon

Nyx:

Dress 1 - 'Virginal' white, high neckline, long sleeves, with black ribbon belt under bust

Dress 2 - Classic black empire dress, sleeveless, gathered under bust

Dress 3 - Count Dracula's Bride, Black satin dress with bell jar sleeves,

Dress 4 - Sleeveless muted black, shapeless, high neckline, with reversible silver/black pagan cloak fastened with crescent moon broach from Chaos's collection,

Kiran:

Dress 1 - fitted plain white, pale blue ribbon under bust into halter

Dress 2 - low neckline, ¼ length sleeves, tie-dye blue.

Dress 3 - Count Dracula's Bride, navy and gold, classic pagan/medieval princess minus tall hat.

Dress 4 - short, blue slip dress paired with combat boots, fishnet tights.

Andy could not believe just how beautiful the three girls looked. Even Kiran in her fourth dress looked gorgeous and not OTT or slutty.

The latest queen-bee of the school, Pippa Aries met them as they came in.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in! Oops! Its not a cat. Its Lunaria and her pathetic little friends. Got a troll to escort you to the Ball yet?"

"Our dates are not trolls! Why I remember you practically drooling all over our dates until you found out their social status." Kiran said with the proper etiquette that so many had tried to drum into her but couldn't get to stick.

"Ah … Well I bet they only asked you because it was a last resort or they were dared to do it."

""I'd shut my trap if you don't want to know what I do as a last resort from ridding the world of bitches like yourself." Luna giggled but the glint in her eyes said she meant every word.

"How dare you talk to me like that you …."

Unfortunately Pippa was unable to finish her minor rant because the wind had unceremoniously been knocked out of her lungs by …. NYX!!!!!

"Whoa. Since when did you go stealing my best lines?" Luna said turning her shocked gaze to Nyx.

"Well ever since you started taking your time thinking about it." Nyx smirked back.

"I wasn't thinking about it, I was leading her into false pretences." Luna said, after having thought about it. Nyx and Kiran gave her the Look.

"What I'm tired, shopped for four hours and have Mr Tall, Dark and Heroic for a date. Leave. Me. Alone."

Nyx and Kiran looked at each other and smiled.

"At least she admitted it." Kiran sing-songed.

"Admitted what? What? … NO! I didn't! … NO! … STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"We shouldn't tease her. I don't think her fragile little mind could take it." Nyx babied.

"Yes exactly! … Wait! My mind is not small and fragile! Nothing about me is fragile!" Luna protested.

"Methinks the lady does protest to much." Kiran mused.

"I am HERE you know!"

"Yes but Lu, we are talking about you not to you." Kiran teased. "There is a big difference. Right now for instance I am talking to you. This morning before you got up I was talking about you."

"I. Hate. You. Go. To. Hell." Luna growled.

"You wanna kiss Nick with that mouth?" Nyx poked.

Luna had nothing else to say, they had won. They knew it, she knew it and Pippa Aries knew it. Luna stormed off - she wasn't a bad loser, losing just put her in a bad mood - slamming doors after her.

Weeks passed and the atmosphere in Alfea was almost suffocating. Everyone was anxious about the ball, even the Wednesday Girls - as the three schools in Magix had come to call them - were nervous, although they had no idea as to why. They blamed it no the fact Luna's father would be coming and speaking with their teachers and learning about all the stuff they've been up to in class and …. It just doesn't bare thinking about.

These petrifying thoughts were those of Luna Addams bonding with Kiran Brysteen and Nyx Sirius. Everything had been so 'in-your-face' lately that the girls didn't have time to bond over a LARGE tub of ice cream like the usually had before the Ball reared up its ugly, pink head.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Luna finally found time to think about what had happened. Luna stayed up late that night, trying to determine what possessed her to give up those chocolates... was it sympathy, genuine gratitude or something else? She glanced over her shoulder at Nyx's door, maybe it was genuine gratitude and a bit of something else. Not the something else Nyx felt for Jon, Luna was not the type of girl who swoons over the first guy who was able to block her kicks and punches**. She was not**.

Shaking the thought of such a thing out of her head she sighed,_ Long weekend starts tomorrow, should be fun! I just hope Dad doesn't start at us for getting ourselves banned from the Start of year Dance._

On Friday morning, and Kiran and Nyx woke to find a traumatised Luna on the sofa. Luna hadn't been able to feel tired in the slightest so had sat contemplating on the particular day's events, and slowly but surely a shocking conclusion had came to her. She was the type of girl she never wanted to be. She was practically on the same level as a stereotypical princess; she **was** a girl who could fall hard for Mr Tall, Dark and Heroic.

Nyx was concerned, she had never seen the bubbly girl so blank and removed. Kiran knew that Luna would only be in such a state because of three, maybe four things; Her parents had arranged her marriage, she was wearing pink clothing, something was wrong with her family or a boy like no other. Andiamondia had called the day before, so her family was fine. There wasn't any pink whatsoever in the dorm, and Andiamondia was completely against arranged marriages. So that left a boy, AKA Nick of the damn good right hook.

"Aww." Kiran cooed. "It's true, Amantes sunt amentes!"

Luna snapped out of her trance to stare at her friend. "Beg your pardon?"

"Lovers are lunatics!" Kiran smiled. "Or is it Luna is a lover?"

Luna spluttered. "_**What**_?"

Kiran patted her shoulder. "My dear princess, do not fear. Nick is a flirt, gets crappy theory grades, and is known to appreciate the finer things in life, like beer. Your father would be horrified if you two dated."

Luna relaxed slightly. "But I don't like boys!"

Kiran sighed. "Luna, you have two options. One is that you grow up, settle down with someone like Nick and become well known as an eccentric couple. The other is stay alone and single for the rest of your life, and become known as the Princess who ended her line because 'she didn't like boys'."

"It's not a crime to like a boy Luna. Maybe you just didn't meet anyone worth your feelings before." Nyx suggested. "I mean, Jon isn't really your type, he's too nice. Nick is an asshole, so you two get on great!"

Luna scowled. "Are you saying something about my people skills?"

"Is there anything to be said?" Nyx countered.

Luna fell silent.

"Come on, we've got a magi-transport to catch." Kiran said, hiding her grin from Luna.

Luna didn't say anything as she grabbed her suitcase. She didn't say anything as they walked through Alfea, or through Magix. She remained silent as they stood in line for the transport, and then through the twenty-minute car-ride it took to get to her house. She only spoke when Andiamondia greeted them eagerly (surprising Nyx, who had braced herself for someone like her own mother), and even then it was a simple 'Hello'. Not a 'hey', a 'what's happenin', a 'yo!', or anything casual. Just 'hello', and then she fell silent once more.

Andiamondia looked at her daughter worriedly, before turning to the other two girls.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, fearfully.

Luna didn't appear to notice the question. The last time Andy had asked that question, to Luna's face, Luna had grinned evilly and said,

"I'm pregnant!"

Something was very, very wrong.

"Male trouble." Nyx offered.

"Boy trouble." Kiran corrected, half-heartedly.

Nyx scrunched up her nose in confusion. "But what if he is too old to be a boy?"

"Then you say 'man trouble'." Kiran informed her.

Nyx nodded, understanding this. A boy was a young male; a man was an older one. All of a sudden, a very important question popped into her head. "How do you tell the difference?"

Kiran froze, and looked at Andy for help. Andy shrugged helplessly, not understanding what was going on. Luna was so vague in the only phone call home she had made so far. The long weekend hadn't been part of the school curriculum, it was caused because a spell went horribly wrong and froze half the school. They needed time and space to get the temperature back to normal, so everyone below senior year was sent home. Luna had called to say that she and two others would be visiting for the weekend, and not much else.

Surprisingly, the answer came from Luna herself.

"You don't. It depends on you, and how long you and the guy have been going out. If you feel comfortable with him, and you're in a long-term relationship, he's a man. If not, he's a boy. That's the difference between man trouble and boy trouble. I have boy trouble." Luna froze as her words seemed to echo ominously. "I have... boy trouble? As in, interest in a _boy?_" Luna's brain just couldn't handle this new information. **"I HAVE BOY TROUBLE?!?!?!?"**

In his office, the King of the Moon heard his daughter's voice. He promptly choked on his coffee after discerning what she had actually said, and ordered the royal guards to search the files of any boy Luna might have had contact with.

Meanwhile on Earth, Luna had fainted, causing Kiran and Andiamondia to burst out laughing.

FLASHBACK

Kiran sat up groggily. "Luna?" She questioned.

The other girl looked up from the damages bill. "Yes Kiran?"

"Why didn't you pass out?" Kiran asked. She refused to use a word as weak as 'faint'.

"Why should I have?" Luna smirked at her fallen friend.

Andiamondia came in at this point. "Kiran sweetheart, what are you doing on the floor?"

Kiran scowled as Luna snickered and told Andy that 'sweet little Kira fainted!'

"Why?" Andy asked, warily. You can't raise a girl like Luna and not gain a sixth sense about the things you really, really don't want to know.

"The same reason _you_ should have!" Kiran snapped at Luna.

Luna smirked. "I don't faint."

Andiamondia looked over Luna's shoulder, and saw the total amount of money owed to various persons. She lost her grip on consciousness.

END FLASHBACK

Nyx, not knowing what was so funny, went to check that her friend was alright. After she had made sure that Luna hadn't injured herself in her fall, she grabbed Luna's bag.

"Where are we staying?" Nyx asked, forcing Andy to calm down long enough to lead the black-clad girl to her new room. They had far too many guestrooms on the same floor as Luna's, and funnily enough no one ever wanted to stay on that floor, despite the fact it had the best views.

The way Nyx's eyes had widened as she realised she got her own room, and a fairly large room at that, made Andy's heart clench. She was glad that the King and Queen of Sirius Fourth considered the Moon Kingdom beneath them, despite it having a much better economy and reputation, otherwise she would have smashed in their faces the next time she saw them. Luna had to get her attitude from **somewhere** after all, and it clearly wasn't Kendric.

"Thank you so much." Nyx breathed, pale eyes wide in astonishment. "I don't know how to thank you... Are you sure this is my room?"

The urge to hunt down Nyx's parents and beat them into submission increased. However, Andy just smiled and stroked Nyx's hair. "Of course it is sweetheart. It'll be here whenever you want it, and you'll always be welcomed here."

Nyx smiled weakly, not believing Andy. After all, who would want a worthless princess in their home?

Andy frowned. "You're not worthless. Who told you that?"

Nyx stumbled in shock. "How... How'd you know that?"

"Oops." Andy blushed, her anger fading slightly. Not that Nyx could tell she was angry, Andy had learned to hide her emotions from nosy journalists and politicians. "I guess Luna didn't tell you that I'm a witch-turned-fairy, did she?"

Nyx blinked. "Is that even possible?"

"It depends on your determination. You slip up once you've turned, and you're back to the way you were." Andy explained, noticing Nyx's almost professional subject change. That was something she'd learnt to look out for very quickly with Kendric.

"Is it possible to do the opposite, and go from fairy to witch?" Nyx asked, almost desperately.

"It depends how you use your powers. It's all very well to use magic to defend yourself, even others, or a realm. But the difference lies in the everyday things. Fairies use their magic as little as possible outside training, unless it's to help them. Witches usually use magic to hurt others." Andy informed her. "That's why I turned. It wasn't easy, being the only witch at Senkyou. That's the fairy school in Caledoni by the way. I didn't manage to turn until I'd graduated, those girls were just so annoying that I caused them the maximum amount of pain I could."

Nyx swallowed. "Do you miss anything about being a witch?"

"Sometimes." Andy sighed. "I miss the solitude, being allowed to do your own thing but always knowing that your sister witches had your back if it blew up in your face in front of fairies or heroes. I miss being able to get revenge on someone who had wronged me. I don't miss the bitchiness. I definitely don't miss the back-stabbings, or the prejudice against us. And most of all, I don't miss the fact that witches never had friends, and if they did they were considered soft. People you hung out with were cool, friends weren't."

Nyx stored that in her mind. "How did you get through Senkyou? Fairies are more prejudiced against witches than anyone else I've ever met!" _Not that I've actually met a lot of people. But mother is a fairy, so she counts._

Andy smiled. "There was a girl a few years older than me, a student teacher. She became a queen a while ago, had a family and everything. Miriam, Queen of Sparx. She was a very powerful fairy, before..." Andy shook herself slightly. "Never mind me; I should go see whether Luna has woken up yet or not. I'll see you later Nyx."

Andy went out to the front door to find Luna sitting up, fiddling about with her phone.

"Luna, whatever happened to the whole 'I don't faint' thing?" She teased.

Luna scowled. "Shouldn't you be on the Moon, fooling around with the old man?"

Andy smirked, and decided that one could not go unpunished. "Luna, I know you're feeling sour but there is no need for that!"

Luna jumped up and walked away from Andy, her phone against her ear.

"Hey, baby! I need you to do me this massive favour... No, I did not!… Jon that's not fair. If you do that then I'm gonna enlarge the picture of you in the bath when you were little, make hundreds of copies and put them up all round Red Fountain! This is serious!...Yes, but...No!!!...It was a waste of time calling you, you do know that!"

Andy was used to hearing these melodramatics that Luna called phone conversations, but in all her years of being Luna's mother, she had never known of one with Jon that ended so abruptly without Luna ever telling him what it was she wanted. Andy was unnerved and so told the entire house that something was up and to stay vigilant. Luna acting strangely was nearly _always _dangerous to the general health of those nearby.

Meanwhile on the Moon, Kendric was surveying a list of possible males that Luna could have come into contact with, mainly Red Fountain students. A few interesting profiles were found through the large archive. Jon was now a squire for Prince Len of Sirius Forth, Luna was bound to have run into them at one point. If you were to put Jon and Luna on opposite sides of a planet, they would manage to run into each other. However, they were like annoying brother and diabolical sister, so Jon couldn't be it.

Len was a possibility, but then again, he would be happy with the match. Luna would rather cut off her hair than court a boy he approved of.

The final, definite suspect, was Prince Len's other squire, a boy called Nick, he was what Kendric presumed the type of guy Luna would willingly go out with. His school report showed that he was skilled in unarmed combat and had a natural talent for Levi bike racing, and his delinquency had landed him in detention several times. Three times in three weeks, and he knew that Red Fountain was usually very lenient during the first month of a school year. This was not the type of boy he even wanted near his daughter. If he knew his daughter at all, this was the guy she was having trouble with. Trouble that needed to be 'nipped in the bud'.

Andy soon found out what evil thoughts had passed through the mind of her only child the next morning. Andy, like Luna, wasn't a morning person, so when she was woken up by Kendric at 8 o'clock in the morning she was a bit witchy, even if it was her husband - the man she loved - who had woken her with the excuse of 'needing to discuss Luna's new suitor'.

"Kendric for goodness sake you are a flameless dragon!" Andy growled, completely unaware of how demonic she looked in the golden sunrise; especially with her black hair sticking up and generally defying gravity. That particular trait was one that Luna had inherited, although Kendric cursed every deity he knew for that.

"You're jumping to the wrong conclusion, as per usual when your daughter is concerned! She can stand on her own two feet and hasn't needed anyone to shield her from the hardships of the Universe for a long time Kendric!"

"Mondia, don't you see she's infatuated! She'll be eloping before the end of the year, I know it. She's never been manageable, but in this state who knows?"

"In other homes girls are sent out quite unprepared into a merciless world, but when our girls leave here, it is the merciless world which will have to be prepared." Andy quoted, before glancing at the boy's profile. Andy could tell why Kendric was worried, and could almost forgive it, but did he really have to wake her up this early?!

"What are you talking about Mondia?" Kendric demanded.

Andy smirked. "She isn't your baby girl anymore. She is Luna Addams, and she will do as she damn well pleases. You can't dictate her life anymore, if you ever could."

"You think I don't know that?!? She's as stubborn as a Mare Mustang Dragon!" Kendric almost groaned in frustration.

Andy's smirk never faltered. "Which she gets from you."

"Mondia, please." Kendric begged, hoping his wife would cooperate. "Has she said anything to Kiran? Has she spoken about him at all?"

"Kendric, if she had _confided_ in Kiran then Kiran wouldn't have told me anything and no she hasn't spoken to me at all since she got home, never mind the subject of Nick!" Andy snapped in frustration and Kendric was reminded just how much Andy wasn't a morning person.

Around about noon, a decent time for all non-morning people, Andy went to the palace on the Moon to talk calmly to Kendric and Luna received a phone call from Jon.

"Hey, Kitty-cat. How's life?" Jon carefully asked.

"Peachy! My dad thinks I'm infatuated with Nick and Nyx is walking around like a kid in the largest Toy store ever imagined!" Luna said rapidly, as if running on adrenaline.

"Why does he think that you are infatuated?"

"Don't you wonna hear more about your _girlfriend_?"

"We're not dating, hell we haven't really spoken. Now answer the question truthfully."

"I'm pregnant."

"Luna, I said truthfully, that implies that you tell the truth!" Jon said through gritted teeth.

"I was telling the truth! The other guys weren't as compatible suspects. Is Nick and Len there?"

"Yes! Now tell me the whole truth or I'll blow up copies of you in The Dress and put them up around Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower!" Jon threatened, the capital letters dripping with venom.

Luna whimpered.

"Ok."

"Tell me the truth then."

"I don't know why, he just does. I don't know how his mind works and I don't want to." Luna sulked. She brightened suddenly, evil plots forming in her head. "Oh, Nyx wants to talk to Len."

"Hello Aurora." Len said cautiously.

"Hey, loser. You're gonna listen and do exactly what I say." Luna replied.

"Okay."

"Firstly you're gonna smack Jon upside the head really, really hard. Then you're gonna go over to his bed and lift up his pillow. Underneath the pillow you will find a picture. You will take the picture and open the window. If he doesn't shout 'I'm sorry' then you let go of the picture, but if he does then show the picture to Nick then hand it back to him. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go do it."

Jon knew something was going to happen as soon as Len moved towards his dorm room after abruptly hitting him upside the head. Jon didn't realise how bad it was until Len lifted up his pillow.

"Okay! I'm sorry, Kitty-cat! I'm Sorry!" Jon yelled before Len's hand even touched the picture but Len picked it up and showed it to Nick. Luna was going to die a slow painful death at his hands; Jon would make sure of it. Nick laughed at the picture, as did Len when he finally saw what he had in his hands. It was the only picture Jon had of his parents; unfortunately it was taken by his mum's friend whilst Jon was being bathed by his parents when he was four years old. Luna had been counting on the fact that Jon hadn't told anyone about his parents' death so knew they would laugh instead of sympathise with the boy. Jon grabbed both the phone and the picture from Len and practically growled down the phone

"You are dead, Addams! Just for that I'm gonna put up The Dress photos and once you have been humiliated by everyone in Magix, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You won't coz if you do kill me then Kiran will kill you and you'd never get to _talk_ to Nyx."

"You are gonna tell them, you owe me that!"

"Fine let me speak to them." Luna said sombrely.

Jon chucked the phone in Nick's general direction and stormed out of the dorm.

"What was that about?"

"Okay now I feel a little bit bad." Luna said, regretfully.

"Why?" Nick asked, shocked by Luna's admittance and tone.

"(Sigh) His parents' died a few weeks after that photo was taken. It's the only one he has of them, they were photogenic. He stayed at the palace, his father was a guard, and became my constant friend and companion but we still manage to rub each other the wrong way, like just now. I thought he would have told you guys, but I guess not." Luna explained quietly. "He doesn't like talking about it but he can still give amazing advice on handling parents."

"Luna that was mean."

"Yeah but so is blowing up pictures of me in a frilly pink dress." Luna whined

"I'd like to see that one!" Nick said enthusiastically.

"So would a lot of people but they no longer posses the ability to talk." Luna stated. "Wait a minute! Nick go get Jon then call me back!"

"Why?"

"No questions, just do!" Came the regal-ist reply Luna could summon before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later Nick had found Jon and was calling Luna back on his own phone. Unfortunately Kendric had confiscated Luna's phone because she wasn't speaking to him. Kendric surveyed the princess that sat in front of him, just itching to lean over and grab her phone back. Kendric reach over and glanced at the caller ID, he was not happy when he saw that the caller ID read 'Nick'. He let it go to answering machine.

"Unfortunately Luna can't be bothered speaking to you at the moment so say you're sorry and whatever else you want to say and maybe, just maybe Luna will get back to you! (BEEP)"

"Okay Luna. I'm sorry but you said call you back once I'd found Jon and I've done that so hurry up coz you have a lot of apologising to do! Just call him, please!"

Kendric eyed his daughter suspiciously, she never managed to annoy or upset Jon enough for him to go storming off. Luna twitched under her father's gaze, grabbed the phone off the desk and ran to her mum's room.

"Come on! Where is it! I thought you kept everything!" Luna shouted irately in the direction of her mother.

"I do but that doesn't mean I know where each individual thing is! Tell me again why I'm looking for The Dress!" Andy's voice came from the depths of her cavern-like wardrobe.

"I got Jon really angry so I'm gonna put on The Dress, take a photo of me wearing it and then I'll send it to Jon saying how very sorry I am and that will make it all better." Luna explained, tiredly.

"Luna you do know that when I do find it, it won't fit you."

"That's why you're gonna put a Fit-me-perfect spell on it, duh!"

"Aha!" Andy triumphantly proclaimed, carefully pulling out a frilly, pink dress made for an eight-year-old. Luna's face fell into a frown until she remembered that this self-inflicted pain was for a good cause. Andy laughed at the fond memory of her little girl.

FLASHBACK

The council was being held in the Great Hall; Andy had grown bored of all the political jargon that she would never understand, gazing at the many paintings and through the large windows could only amuse her for so long, so she excused herself and went off to find little Luna. Luna had always hated days like this, she was forced to wear 'elegant' dresses and 'proper' shoes not to mention behave like a _real_ princess, Andy knew that before long Luna would find some mischief or the mischief would find her.

To Andy's surprise Luna was standing on the top of the front steps glaring at all the other children of the court. Andy hated seeing her daughter in any foul mood, it usually ended with an argument with her father and they never ended well, but she did enjoy seeing the eight year old girl in a dress instead of the grubby trousers and shirt she usually wore - which she had received from one of the staff's son who was slightly older than Luna.

"Darling, go and do something, cheer yourself up. It won't sit well if your father finds out that this is how you spent the day, now will it?"

"Not at all Mother." Came the sophisticated reply, her Manners Instructor would have been proud. "I just find it impossible to tolerate these ignorant, spoilt, stuck up goodie-two-shoes for a second let alone the many hours that _he _takes to talk over the many pointless arguments of _State. _He really does ask too much of me. I mean wearing this hideous dress _and_ being polite _and_ enjoying the company of those who would do the whole universe some good by jumping off of a cliff! Really." Okay maybe her Manners Instructor wouldn't be so proud of her.

"Darling, please. Go and have some fun."

Ten minutes later when court was finished the members came out to retrieve their children. The Royal Family had to say goodbye to their guests. Kendric was furious and Andy fought to contain her laughter - their daughter appeared in front of them covered practically from head to toe in mud with patches of pink still showing. The court members - as per usual - ignored the grubby princess whilst saying their goodbyes. Their children gave their future queen looks of utter disgust and a few had some rude remarks to say to her but Luna didn't care, for the first time that day she was happy. Jon sensing the young girl's content came up to her after the last goodbye was said and took a second photo of the princess. He had taken one earlier when she was still glaring but pristine.

END FLASHBACK

Andy realised that Luna wanted to give Jon a retake of that first photo but with her looking apologetic. It might just work. Andy handed the dress to Luna after removing the hanger and said the Fit-me-prefect spell. The dress magically enlarged itself slightly to fit the girl's slender frame. Luna groaned, it was obvious she was regretting this act of apologising but she had told Andy and Andy was going to ensure she went through with it.

After doing up the back of the dress Luna styled her hair, put on her tiara and slipped her tiny feet into a sophisticated pair of pink stilettos. Grabbing her mother's dressing gown Luna dragged her mother outside to the front of her Hawaiian mansion and set up her phone so that her mother could take her picture.

As soon as Andy had taken the perfect photo Luna retrieved her phone and got her mother to undo the back of the dress. Wrapping the dressing gown around her once again Luna went back inside to get changed.

Jon's phone buzzed into life where it sat on the table as it received a text. Jon lazily reached over to read the message.

_C how v sorry I am. My mum is convinced th I'm suffering from a concussion of some kind, but I did this 2 show u how incredibly sorry I am. 4give me? Luv Kitty-cat! P.s. my dad had my fone when Nick rang and he was vv happy about the fact that Nick has my no. Hit him vv hard 4 me plz!_

Jon opened the attached file, a little confused, but when he saw the picture it made complete sense. Luna was wearing The Dress, willingly. Jon burst out laughing, after hitting Nick and getting over the shock of Luna wearing The Dress. Seconds later, Nick received a message on his phone.

_Jon hit u coz I asked him 2. If he didn't then u r allowed 2 hit him but if he did then u can hit (not punch) Len, don't want him 2 feel left out. Kitty-cat! P.s My dad has bn looking at ur profile for some reason, ask Jon, he should no!_

It was fair to say that Luna had made amends with Jon, so the girl went in search of her other friends. She wanted to hit the beach but wasn't going alone.

Meanwhile, back in Magix, Nick turned to Jon after hitting Len and saying that Luna didn't want him to feel left out after the prince sent him a demanding glance.

"So, Luna says her dad's been looking at my profile, any idea as to why?"

"He probably heard one of them talking about any one of us, realised that she would have come into contact with countless number of boys, some she may think of as possible boyfriends, and looked through every ones profile. She just mentioned it to you because she knows it will bug her dad that she will most likely be spending time with, what he will presume is, a suitable boyfriend candidate. She's just messing with both of you. You'll get used to it." Jon informed.

"Why would I be a suitable boyfriend?" Nick asked, intrigued.

"Ask her, but it's probably not gonna happen. Her dad will put a stop to it before you got that far." Jon replied off-handily. Passing a single finger across his neck.

Luna was getting her beach stuff together at record speeds, she loved the outdoors, she loved the beach and was just about to go out and catch some waves on her surfboard when her phone rang.

"Yellow!"

"Luna, big question, true answer, okay?"

"Maybe. Depends on the question, but ask away."

"Why does your dad think that I might be your perfect boyfriend?"

"He doesn't think that. He thinks that you have qualities that I look for in a guy."

"Which are?"

"What, the ones my dad thinks or my ones."

"Surprise me."

Luna hung up.

"Surprise!" she giggled.

Nick rung her back again laughing.

"Very funny. Now be a good Kitty and tell me."

"Why should I tell you? You could be working for a group of witches who plan to break my little heart by making me reveal the must have traits of a possible boyfriend, for all I know."

"You should tell me coz if you don't you're gonna be spending the week eating through a straw, savvy?"

"Come again?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Jon, what are the traits that Luna looks for in a guy?" Nick said to the young squire, slightly irked that the princess wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"Guys her dad won't like." Jon called.

"Who's traits include ..." Nick prompted.

"How should I know?" Jon replied.

"Why do you want to know anyway, Nick?" Luna lazily asked.

"If your dad thinks that I'm your type and is gonna chop my head off I wonna know why, kay?"

"Mmmm. That's a good reason."

"No duh!"

"I guess I would look for a guy that was… caring, strong and dependable. He also has to be sporty, good-looking (of course), be able to protect himself without me having to bail him out all the time and be protective of me but not over bearing or step in when not required."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Nick said, smirking to himself.

"No duh!" Luna giggled. "Got to go there are some killer waves that need to be ridden."

"Later, Luna." Nick replied not really understanding what the fairy had just said but not wanting to know more about it.

Kiran walked into Nyx's new room to find the girl still unpacking, placing her belongings almost hesitantly as if she thought she shouldn't be unpacking.

"Hey Nyx." Kiran called, resisting laughter as Nyx jumped at the sound of her voice. "Something on your mind?"

Nyx blushed, avoiding Kiran's gaze. Kiran blinked as Nyx's eyes flashed black.

"Don't lie to me Nyx. Just tell me what's wrong."

Nyx sighed and explained what she had learnt earlier, and what it could mean for her. She could finally put her 'dark' genetics to good use if she turned. But would it be worth the change? On one hand, she would be a witch, able to learn the dark arts without fear of a teacher's wrath. On the other hand, everyone would know that she had once been a fairy, and she would be alone again. Even worse than before, as she knew what it was like to have people who didn't hate her, or at least dislike her.

Kiran listened patiently, and waited until Nyx had finished to offer her opinion. "That's a load of bullshit Nyx." Kiran said, smiling. "Luna and I are your friends now, don't be afraid to say it. Who cares if you're a witch or a fairy anyway? Your mom? Whoop-de-fricken-doo. As long as you can use your powers the way you want, nothing else matters." Kiran paused in her tirade and took in Nyx's widened eyes.

Feeling guilty for causing the surprise/fear, she calmed down. "Andy could probably help you learn the witchy stuff, she keeps everything. Including her school stuff, and the stuff she should never have had access to in the first place. You're a genetically dark fairy, you said it yourself. I looked it up, and it's entirely possible that your power could change on its own, without you forcing it. Just hang in there until we all graduate, and then you can decide if you want to change or not."

Nyx smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get your stuff together, so we can hit the beach!" Kiran cheered. Nyx blinked, not understanding and not sure she wanted to. Kiran sighed and waved her see-through blue beach bag in front of Nyx, which contained a Bikini, swim shorts, two beach towels and a bottle of sun cream. Nyx eventually found her swimming stuff and sunglasses but had no towels or sun cream to put in her black beach bag. Kiran grabbed two towels from the so dubbed 'Cupboard of Beach Stuff' and handed them to Nyx.

Across the hall they heard Luna giggle. Kiran knew better than to eves-drop but Luna doesn't giggle...just like she doesn't like boys. Kiran pressed her ear against the door to Luna's room, Nyx alongside her doing the same, but all they could hear was the mumble of a conversation obviously with the other person being on the other end of the phone.

"Why should I tell you? You could be working for a group of witches who plan to break my little heart by making me reveal the must have traits of a possible boyfriend, for all I know."..."Come again?" Luna asked sweetly. ..."Why do you want to know anyway, Nick?" Luna lazily asked. ..."Mmmm. That's a good reason."..."I guess I would look for a guy that was… caring, strong and dependable. He also has to be sporty, good-looking (of course), be able to protect himself without me having to bail him out all the time and be protective of me but not over bearing or step in when not required."..."No duh!" Luna giggled. "Got to go there are some killer waves that need to be ridden."

Kiran stepped away from the door, and dragged Nyx away, signalling to run down the hall. It was bad enough to eves-drop on a friend but to get caught was far worse.

"Ok. I think it's safe to say that Nick has found his way into Luna's heart but I'm not sure if he feels the same way." Kiran whispered as she closed the door to her room behind them.

"What makes you say that?" Nyx asked curiously, "I know that I haven't heard Luna talk like that unless she needs to get help from Jon but that doesn't mean Nick's 'swallowed her whole'."

"It's not the way she was talking, it's the fact that she was giggling. Have you ever heard her giggle before?"

Nyx looked like the witty answer was on the tip of her tongue,

"...Eh...No." she admitted in defeat before her ability of witty comebacks returned to her, "Have you?"

"Never that's the thing!"

They were silent for a moment then the subject of their conversation bounded into the room looking like a swimsuit model in her red pirate bikini top and swimming surfer shorts. Her hair was pleated loosely and her ruby red sunglasses were perched on her head and on her feet were a pair of red flip-flops.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's just hope the world is too." Luna smiled striking a pose.

"Yes, Elizabeth Harley. It's just that I think that you're missing something." Kiran said, playing along with Luna's joke.

"What on earth could I possibly be missing?" Luna gasped, clueless.

"Your board." Kiran said as if talking to a very small person, as in child because Luna is a petite person.

After retrieving her board from the 'Cupboard of Beach Stuff' Luna manage to acquire a board for Nyx, and the three girls set off for the beach with boards in tow.

It took a while to get Nyx used to surfing but eventually she was comfortable with being in the shallows on her board. This was a major achievement because most beginners' training happens on the beach and only when ready do they set out into the shallows to catch some small waves.

Nyx sat leisurely on her board watching Kiran and Luna show-off. She wasn't the only one watching them though. A girl scowled at them from the shadows, her pink eyes glowing ominously. Her purple-tinted lips were drawn into a snarl, a purple aura surrounding her was probably the only reason the girls couldn't hear the curses that the witch flung in their general direction.

What most people might find surprising though is that her gaze was focused on one girl in particular, Nyx. Riyuen of Morsmorde hated the blind princess with all her heart and it was only a matter of time before she'd let it be known. Smirking slightly Riyuen dropped her shield, she was gonna make Nyx regret the day she was born. Sticking to the shadows she moved closer, with a final sneer, Riyuen cast the spell that she had been waiting to do all day before vanishing.

Storm spell. Nyx finally shivered as she felt the sheer hate and menace in the air. The winds started to pick up a bit, Luna was the only one who didn't notice (stronger winds make bigger waves - bigger waves want to be ridden). Kiran, not having as much experience of surfing as Luna, paddled to the shallows to sit beside Nyx.

"Okay. She's not acting any different, she just seems a bit more cheery." Kiran commented once she was floating next to her friend.

"Huh?"

"Since the phone call with Nick, she's been cheerier. I just hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Okay. I'm with you on the whole cheerier thing but how is she gonna get hurt?"

"If, and its big if, but if she tells him how she feels and he doesn't feel the same then she'll be crushed and angry coz she grew up learning to be a princess, the whole no showing emotions because emotions are below you thing was drummed into her hard."

"I think the first day they met, they swallowed each other whole but I don't think they will admit it for a while." Nyx said. What little she knew about romance, she had learnt from reading Romance novels Luna had given her. Although if you asked Luna she would never admit to owning romance novels.

The two girls looked over to the surfing princess just to see her entering a massive barrel wave, this was Luna's favourite tricks to show to the 'in-experienced', unfortunately for the petite girl the barrel folded a lot quicker than she first anticipated and was lost underneath the crushing force of the wave as it finally closed over. Kiran jumped as they saw a crimson board resurface without its rider. A few seconds later, but to Kiran and Nyx it felt like minutes, the dark head of Luna bobbed up gasping for air. Luna pulled herself on to her board and took several deep breaths before turning to her friends smiling slightly.

"That was soooo totally cool. I saw like my entire life pass before my eyes and then the giant octopus grabbed my leg and pulled me towards its mouth and then it sneezed and the sneeze sent me all the way up here. Did you know that the Ocean is really, really deep?"

"LUNA DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN! NOW TELL US WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!" Kiran yelled.

Just then a massive tentacle shot out of the water, zooming towards the three girls.

"Out of the water?" Luna calmly questioned.

Nyx, tapping into her dark magic, sent a 'chill' into the water which awoke fight or flight instincts in non-magical beings to test the theory. The octopus didn't move, proving that it was magically summoned. _But why would anyone do that? Luna and Kiran hadn't pissed off anyone that powerful recently, had they?_

"Fight first, ask questions later." Kiran instructed.

The girls immediately went Winx. Hovering over the 'terrifying beastie' they directed blast after blast of powerful spells until they realised that it was doing nothing to it. After dodging the many swiping tentacles the girls came together to combine their magic together to form a blast that should defeat the monster. The water around the creature was drawn away and the monster Thrashed at the girls wildly. The attack hadn't even tickled it. The girls energy was fading fast, they couldn't keep fighting like this especially if it wasn't affected by their strongest attacks.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it might just go away." Luna mused.

"You really think that's going to happen, Luna there is something seriously wrong with you." Nyx commented.

"We've tried everything else, would it really hurt?"

"Yes Luna it would. You wouldn't let it go that you were right and we weren't." Kiran chipped in.

"Hello. It's a water-based creature. How many Octopi have you seen out of the water?" Luna chimed.

"Damn." Kiran muttered.

The girls turned and flew away from the creature. After grabbing their stuff they continued flying to the Mansion.

Unfortunately this was a magically summoned Octopus and was able to use magic itself, in other words it could fly. Now it would be weaker. Unfortunately the girls weren't paying attention to the creature so didn't notice this until Nyx was plucked from her flying position by a large tentacle. Purple electricity ran down the tentacle and then into Nyx, causing her to throw her head back, screaming in agony.

"Nyx!!!" Luna screamed, horrified by the recent turn of events. Echoed by Kiran. The two friends shared one look and a thousand words passed between them, the most important four were, 'We must save Nyx'.

Wither it was fate or coincidence, no one knows, Luna, glowed with power. In this state of mind she searched desperately for a power source and eventually found one, Luna relinquished her control of darkness, a power she had never understood - or wanted – the emptiness was quickly filled by the soothing power of the Moon she had grown up with. The power of the Moon was something she had understood since her birth and understanding is one step further to complete control of her power, in other words, Luna was more powerful than ever before.

"Lunar Eclipse." Luna hissed with rage. A dark ball surrounded by a red fiery glow appeared in front of Luna. The more the fairy concentrated on the ball of magic she had summoned the larger it grew and the darker the red glow became. When she had poured everything she had into the spell, she sent it flying at the creature.

The Octopus withered and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Nyx's body plummeted to the ground, landing in a palm tree. Kiran was by her side in a second, talking to her but Nyx wasn't responding. Luna dove down and picked up the stuff Nyx had dropped in shock when the octopus grabbed her. Kiran handed her own stuff to Luna and picked Nyx up. They had to get back to the house; Andy will know what to do.

Hours later, Andy finally came out of Nyx's room.

"Well, how is she?" the girls called in unison from different ends of the corridor, they had been pacing impatiently.

"She'll be fine in a day or so. At least physically."

"What do you mean?" Kiran asked coming to a halt after bolting back down the corridor to Andy.

"Luckily there wasn't any brain damage from the electricity. I checked using a few of the old C.T. spells, mainly because their much more accurate especially if you haven't been trained as a healer. One spell checks for brain activity. If I hadn't been a witch I wouldn't have noticed but, her mind has split from her brain."

"Mind split from her brain, that's just maddening the unhelpful!" Luna exclaimed.

"What does that mean? Aren't the mind and the brain the same thing?" Kiran asked a lot calmer than Luna.

"The brain is made up of electrical impulses and grey matter. It does all the daily functions like eating, sleeping, digesting and breathing. The mind is the part of you that decides 'I want this', 'I don't want that', 'I will do this'. Also known as the most dominant part of Luna. Without a mind, well, that's what asylums are for."

"Are you trying to tell us that I'm disobedient or that Nyx has lost the plot?" Luna growled.

"Neither." Andy snapped back. "I'm saying that Nyx's body will become her tomb, unless we can get the spell reversed!"

"Oh! How would one go about doing such a thing?" Luna asked, not at all fazed by the snappy return her last question received.

"If it was a fairy that cast the spell then you two would be able to reverse it, but until we know if it was a witch or a fairy we can't do anything." Andy admitted in defeat.

"Can you tell if the spell was of dark matter, coz if it was then it was cast by a witch. I don't know of very many dark fairies, do you?" Kiran prompted, trying to get the problem sorted.

"I know of a few dark fairies but it was defiantly dark magic." Andy mumbled, deep in thought. "I won't be able to reverse it, the magic would be strong enough to turn me back into a witch."

"Who can we ask? The only witch I can think of and that would be willing to do it is dead. Maybe Mrs Griffin will do it if you ask really, really nicely ... nastily ... I don't know!" Luna moaned.

"Luckily for us I have an older sister. It'll take her some time to get her but I'm sure she'll help us out." Andy said, attempting to stop Luna's brain from hurting.

"What!?!? I have an Aunt witch and you never thought to mention it!?!?" Luna shouted at her mother's back.

"Your father doesn't get on with her!" Andy called back.

"So!" Luna said, "He doesn't get on with me."

"Why do you think you have houses on Earth?" Andy laughed.

Luna looked like she had just been slapped, then she turned and went into Nyx's room.

It was so strange to see her friend lying there, she looked like she was sleeping. However, Luna knew that Nyx's improved senses from losing her sight would have made sure that she would have woken Nyx up before she had even gotten fully through the door.

"Nyx, in case you were wondering, it's not a good thing to wonder away from your body." Luna whispered jokingly.

Nyx's body didn't even move, all she did was breath. Luna and Kiran both knew that if the spell wasn't reversed soon then Nyx would starve.

Andy was impatiently waiting for her big sister to pick up the phone, even though she hadn't seen her in ages they exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch.

"Andy, what's wrong?!?" Kala asked worriedly, her little sister only phoned her once every two months, Kala had the right to be worried.

"Kal, I need our help. Luna's friend was attacked and her mind and brain have become separated! I can't reverse the spell myself, Luna and Kendric are the only ones who know I'm a witch. I don't want anyone to find out I'm a witch!!" Andy wailed.

Kala hated things sounding pathetic but this was her little sister so the urge to assist her was over-powering.

"Where are you?" Kala sighed

"Hawaii, Earth." Andy replied "Where are you?"

"Sirius Fourth. Kalinda's daughter was just about to tell us what she's been up to. Personally, I couldn't care less."

"When can you get here?" Andy asked pitifully.

"I'll be there ASAP." Kala admitted.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Andy mumbled.

"Bye." Kala said before hanging up. She turned towards the young witch with pink eyes. Realising she had everyone's attention, Riyuen started to tell the older witches what she had done to the princess of Sirius Forth.

Still smiling from Riyuen's tale Kala flamed into existence in the hallway, scaring Luna and Kiran more than either would ever admit. Ignoring them, Kala called for Andy. Who came running out of Nyx's room.

"She's in here." Andy said, not allowing her daughter to see how scared she was. Kala saw though. Luna was too wrapped up in an argument with Kiran about who should tell Len about what had happened, to pay any attention to her mother or Aunt.

"I know, compromise. I text Jon and let him tell Len." Luna said just as the door to Nyx's room was shut again.

_Major prob, Nyx got attacked by a witch & now is in lala land. Tell Len plz! KittyXxX_

It was fair to say that Jon was going to kill Luna. Not only had he been in class when he got her text, Saladin was inspecting the teacher and was sitting beside Jon at the time. Jon as going to make sure her passing was a slow and painful one. Saladin had of course let him off with it once Jon had shown him and translated Luna's text but Len was a little less forgiving. Len ranted and raved about the fact that technically it was Jon's fault that Nyx was on Earth in the first place for 10 minutes before Jon informed him that if they had gone to the transporter when Saladin had given them the go ahead then they would be on Earth by now. It was really too much for the laid back hero to take.

Luna is not stupid, as soon as the three heroes turned the corner and started to walk towards where she and Kiran sat in front of Nyx's door, she jumped and hid behind Kiran. Luna then point blank refused to come out even though the guys could see her and promised not to do anything to her.

After a **lot** of persuasion Luna had eventually came out from behind Kiran and had to fall into the splits to avoid one of Len's punches. Nick had then knocked out Len when he moved to try getting a better position to punch the princess.

Luna is not a very cuddly person when it comes to guys she hasn't known since childhood (aka Jon) so both Kiran and Jon were quite shocked when Luna cuddled up to Nick and him cuddling her back, running one of his hands through her long hair. It took them some time to register what had just happened.

Somehow Luna had managed to drag through three mattresses from three unoccupied rooms and the four conscious teens were sitting on two of them and Len was lying on the other one. Kendric had come to the mansion to see what was going on as Andy hadn't been returning his calls, not something she did often unless something really important had happened. Kendric almost had a heart attack when he saw Luna sitting between Nick's legs, with her head resting on his chest and Nick's hands on her bare stomach as she was still in her surfing stuff, staring at the door across the hall. Kendric had only seen her sitting like that once and that was when Andy was ill and Luna wasn't allowed in to see her in case she got ill as well. Jon was the one she was leaning against at the time. It was also rare to see Luna sitting still for long periods of time unless Andy was brushing her hair after a shower - it seemed to relax the princess to no end, something chocolate could only do for so long.

"Would someone please explain to me why you are all lounging about in the hall way and why the Prince of Sirius Forth is unconscious?" Kendric asked through gritted teeth.

Jon, Kiran and Nick looked at each other uncomfortably, Luna smiled slightly, _I could say I'm having Len's baby but dad would be slightly happy about it. SLIGHTLY._

"Whoa, for real? He's the prince of Sirius Fourth? Ok anyone know how he got here?" Luna said, the sarcasm hitting Kendric like a slap in the face. Nick made the BIG mistake of smirking, his dad would have had him running a marathon if he had even thought of saying something with every word oozing with sarcasm. Well Kendric was not going to let a squire laugh at him and sit there with his arms around his young, impressionable daughter.

"Lunaria, I have not got the patience at the moment to listen to your rubbish. Now kindly act with the dignity to which society you were born into!"

Jumping up in fury, Kiran shouted,

"OMG! You are so stuck up! Our best friend is lying in bed currently with her mind separated from her brain! If your daughter wants to find comfort in the arms of a friend then what are you going to do to try and stop her!"

Kendric was taken back, only Luna and Andy had ever shouted at him with such disregard for his status. Luna, smiling contently, tried to bury herself deeper into Nick's arms.

The shouting had drawn Andy and Kala out of Nyx's room. Andy shock her head - slightly smiling - at the array of people and mattresses in the hall. Kala's eyes immediately went to her brother-in-law, he was almost crimson in colour due to being berated by his daughter's friend in front of two squires and the unconscious boy she recognised as Prince Len of Sirius Forth.

"Now, now, _children_. Lets go back to being quiet, good little people so that I can concentrate." Kala laughed demonically, though really enjoying seeing her brother-in-law being shouted at by a teenage girl.

"Kala! I knew you had something to do with this!" Kendric roared.

"On the contrary. I am just here to tidy up the mess. Your daughter is the one behind it all."

"_Bull! _I wasn't the one who magicified the terrible beastie who attacked us, when we were nicely minding our own business, and zapped Nyx into lala land!" Luna hissed, jumping up and rousing Nick from his happy possible-future thoughts.

Before there could be an all out war Andy slammed the door to Nyx's room very hard.

"Luna for goodness sake, master the English language and stop making mountains out of molehills. Kala go back and sort Nyx out, and Kendric please be nice, I'll see you at the ball tonight."

"What ball?!? I'm soooo not going to a ball! OMG! Please tell me he's not buying a suitor! Or a tutor!" Luna said, hyperventilating slightly.

Andy is not a normal witch, you might have got that from the whole transformation thing earlier, but … well lets just say that becoming a mother brought out a strong maternal instinct in her that was obvious, no matter what trouble Luna got into, Andy stuck up for her, but she just ignored her hyperventilating daughter and went to help her sister in any way possible.

After being abandoned by her mother, Luna stomped out of the mansion - grabbing her beach stuff and board - and headed for the beach.

Feeling at ease on her board, the princess of Earth's Moon shoot through barrels and rode the surf till well after the sun had set. Which isn't smart as sharks are active hunters twenty-four-seven as are many octopi, but they weren't anywhere near the small beach close to Luna's mansion so no drama.

Luna was sitting on her board staring at the sea, waiting for another wave to come, although it didn't seem likely to happen as the sea was now as smooth as a black mirror, so she didn't see Nick swim out to her. She didn't notice him until - just to freak her out - Nick gently brushed her leg with his fingers. Freak out Luna did. She fell off her board as she jumped in shock, and not elegantly either. _Can you even fall elegantly or is that just a sarcastic saying?_

When she came up for air the wet surfer girl saw that Nick was sitting on her board laughing, but tried to be _helpful_ by pulling on her ankle lead that attached her to her board.

Once Luna was sitting on her board again, she smiled and then kicked the young squire off her board with a satisfying splash. When Nick resurfaced he didn't want to risk being kicked off the surf board again so just leaned on it with his head level to Luna's knees.

"Why'd you kick me?" He spluttered.

"Why'd you try to scare me?"

"Not try, did. And I'd have to say, coz I felt like it. Is that a problem?"

"Grrr! What are you doing here Nick?"

"Len was regaining consciousness." he replied, "It seemed like a good idea to warn you."

"Don't you mean, distract you from hitting him?" Luna smiled.

"I've only hit him twice and it was on behalf of a girl. First time, Nyx. Second time, you. Thank you for giving me that excuse by the way."

Luna closed her mouth. She had been ready to yell at him for thinking she and Nyx couldn't handle Len themselves but seeing as it was just an excuse… and he did spend the most time with Len out of all of them, apart from Jon, then he deserved to knock out that brat occasionally.

"Your welcome?" Luna guessed.

Nick grinned and Luna was very glad she was sitting down as she felt her knees weaken and her stomach turn somersaults. It was official. She was crushing on this guy. She was almost completely certain that she would get over it, so long as he didn't smile, EVER, and didn't punch Len. In fact it would be best if he just transferred out of Magix, she wouldn't be likely to run into him anywhere else in the universe.

On second thoughts that would be bad. Who would punch Len if he wasn't there, _I would! STUPID!_ But she would be less likely to get detention for assaulting a prince if Nick was there to do it for her. _Oh Hell_, who **was** she kidding, she wanted him around. Well he was kinda cute, and with the moonlight reflecting off the water on his skin. If she didn't know better, she'd say he looked angelic…

Ok, when did she turn into a **princess?** She was thinking like… like… _Francesca Lumear! _Poster girl for Pur Fee and daughter of it's most famous alumni, Mystique Lumear, who was, in Luna's opinion, the scariest woman alive. For three horrifying hours the woman had been Luna's stylist and was memorable for being the reason Luna had given up all form of dignity - breaking down, crying and begging her father to get rid of her! He had been so shocked that he had agreed immediately but Luna's version is that she is a brilliant actress and can cry on cue. Well, ever since then she could.

OK, now she was avoiding the topic in her own head. This was bad, real bad. _OK Luna, what would you have done in this situation a year ago?_ The answer hit her like a lightening bolt. She would have either shoved him off her board and swam back to shore, or she would have kissed him. Funnily enough this wasn't helping her decide.

"Yo. Luna! Are you somewhere interesting? Will you come back soon?" Nick said jokingly, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. _Hitting him wouldn't be a bad idea, but then he probably wouldn't speak to me after, like forever._

_Ok. If she's not gonna pay attention to me I'll pinch her. If she still ignores me then I'll tip her off her board_. Nick thought, not really upset but not too happy about being ignored by the feral beauty.

Nick reached up to pinch her cheek, just as she leaned down to kiss him, and fortunately or unfortunately depending which side you're on, they bumped heads.

"Oww! What you do that for?!?" Luna snapped.

"Me?!? What about you?!?" Nick grumbled.

"Let's go see if Nyx is alright. We can fight about this later. Like on the way back to Magix."

Nick nodded his head and pushed away from the board, striking his way back to shore. Luna scowled before following him. She wasn't angry at Nick, well not exactly. She was angry because she couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to kiss him.

In the mansion. Len was starring angrily at a very happy fairy clad in blue. He had woken up and as soon as he was fully awake started asking who had hit him. Kiran had owned up to it as for some reason she wanted to protect Nick. Probably because Len was his employer of sorts.

The prince had been trying to spook her into revealing the truth by staring at her for ages, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Kiran was very good at eluding the truth and she had almost convinced herself that she had knocked out the prince. On one level she knew it was wishful thinking, on the other hand the false recollection would protect Nick should there ever be an investigation into Prince Len's multiple knockouts.

Jon had disappeared, during the stare-off, into Nyx's room. Andy had left ages ago to join Kendric at the ball being held on the moon, so Kala was the only one in there and for an unknown reason took pity on him and let him stay. He sat on the chair near the bed and held onto Nyx's hand, it was cold and sat limp in his own.

Finally, Kala left the room where Nyx had lain for hours. By this time Luna and Nick were back sitting in the corridor, still slightly wet.

"She'll be fine after some rest, apart from a headache. Let her sleep for as long as needed, and make her take it easy for a few days. Her energy levels were depleted in her attempts to reconnect herself."

All the teenagers were relieved at the news given, but a little curious as to where Jon had disappeared to. They found out as soon as they walked into the room, Jon was sitting there with Nyx. Len wasn't ecstatic about this but he kept quiet, fearing the wrath of Kala who had told them not to be loud so not to disturb Nyx.

Jon ignored their entrance and continued to stroke the sleeping girl's hair. Luna hated awkward silences, so the urge to somehow break it was over-powering.

"I won't say anything _now _Jon, but this may be used in future blackmail attempts." Luna smiled, cat eyes flashing dangerously. She was shocked when Jon completely ignored her, Len found a moment into the conversation without being pummelled to death, or so he thought.

"It is improper to ignore someone of a higher station." he said quietly.

Jon reached under the bed and found what he was looking for. One of Kiran's old steel toed boots that she had left in the room way back when she was a guest and not living in the mansion all the time. Without even turning round he threw the boot over his shoulder, hitting the prince square on the forehead, unfortunately the steel toe didn't hit him but it did hurt so Len shut up realising he was very lucky not to have lost consciousness a second time that day. Gradually the group dispersed, going to rooms which had been made ready for them.

A glorious dawn swept through the open window and gentle bird song slowly crept through too, waking the dark fairy from her slumber. Nyx gingerly got up and went to look out of her window. The scene before her was breathtaking and incredibly tranquil. After a few minutes watching the world wake up, Nyx went to find some breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen slowly but could walk fine. No one was up, no one was cooking food, so Nyx helped herself and made her own. Chaos had taught her how to make extremely difficult potions, making breakfast was easy in comparison. Fried eggs, bacon, sausages, toast with butter, mushrooms and baked beans.

Len had been up for sometime, just walking round his room thinking and looking out the window, and eventually went to see if Nyx was awake. He was shocked to find her room empty and went in search of her.

The smell of food dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Aurora! What are you doing? Cooking is servants work. And you are supposed to stay in bed, taking it easy."

"I didn't know that. And I was hungry!" she complained, still cooking her breakfast.

"How do you even know how to cook?"

"Chaos taught me how to make potions and how to cook some food." Nyx shrugged, " Do you want some?"

Len quietly accepted the food, partly because he was hungry and partly because he was too shocked that his sister could cook to do anything else.

This was the scene that the others walked in on, well apart from Luna who had refused to uncurl from her covers and was left lying in bed, dozing slightly. Both royals turned to see who had walked in and were both shocked to see them all in their Pj's of sorts. Len's bottom jaw almost hit the table as he saw Kiran wearing Pj's that were shorter then her usual Pj's (not that he knew that), a camisole and a pair of short shorts. Nyx blushed slightly seeing Nick and Jon shirtless.

"Nyx you're meant to be resting. Cooking isn't resting." Kiran said caringly.

"Not my fault I didn't know that, and I was hungry." came the reply through a mouthful of food, Luna and Kiran had been a bad influence on the innocent girl.

"Ok but after breakfast you are going back to bed."

"What happened to me anyway?"

"I can only really explain it in Luna-terms. You got zapped by the octopus and it sent you into lala land via your brain and mind separating." Jon explained, whilst getting some fruit salad out of the fridge.

"What! What happened?" Nyx asked.

"We're not entirely sure. We think the person who sent the octopus hit you with a spell." Kiran admitted

"But why me?" Nyx asked. "I haven't pissed off as many people as you and Luna have."

"Maybe its because you're a princess." Len suggested. Nyx shock her head,

"The only people who know I'm a princess are in this room, Luna's family or from Sirius Forth, and I suppose a few people at Alfea. None of them have reason for attacking me for being a princess."

Kala walked in.

"You're a princess?" she asked.

"Yeah. Aurora, Princess of Sirius Fourth. Why?"

"I think I may know who attacked you and why."

"Spill!" Kiran said.

So Kala sat down and told them all about Riyuen, what she had done and why.

Andy had come back from the palace too check on Nyx. Finding the room empty she walked through to Luna's room. It was dimly lit by the sun shining through the gaps in the thick red curtains so Andy could just see the silhouette of her daughter, but left the door open to allow more light through.

"Luna. Honey, wake up." Andy said gently as she sat down next to Luna's sleeping form. "Luna. Have you seen Nyx? Do you know where she might be?"

"Mrgh. Grrrr." Came the reply Andy was expecting. Luna was showing that she had heard but didn't want to wake up enough to actually use words.

"Could she be in the kitchen?"

The covers nodded.

"Don't sleep all day honey. It's beautiful outside."

Just then Nick walked in the room, still shirtless - carrying a bowl of fruit salad Jon had told him to give to the princess because he was going that way anyway to get changed and go down to the beach for a swim. Otherwise Luna would have came downstairs and eaten 'rubbish' for breakfast.

"Hey. Em… Jon told me to bring this up for Luna. If you're looking for Nyx, she's in the kitchen with the rest of us." Nick said slightly on edge, it could be bad if Andy thought that he had other intentions for coming in Luna's room or Andy may think that they slept in the same bed and Luna had told him to go and get some breakfast. Nick walked over with the food, handed it to Andy and then went into the room he had stayed in and got changed. Andy placed the bowl on the bedside table, patted the lump of covers and went to the kitchen to talk to Nyx about what had happened.

Early on Monday morning the guys left the mansion to return to Red Fountain. So the girls decided to do some girly things like shopping, have some spa treatments and do some surfing in the afternoon. In the evening they left for Alfea.

Nyx spent the entire journey complaining that her experience of Earth was shortened by one witch and Luna and Kiran were both glad that Nyx was their friend and not planning their demise the way she was planning Riyuen's. Who knew that a blind and sheltered princess knew so may disturbing adjectives. Kiran perked up as a very familiar scene came into view,

"We're here!"

The dorm looked exactly the same as they had left it although it was a few degrees warmer inside then before. The girls grabbed a seat on the sofas and then discussed what they were going to do in potions class the next day. Normality had been restored.

After managing to make good progress in all their classes that day (doing the work correctly, finishing the work, not making anything explode or make anyone angry), the girls thought they would reward themselves by phoning one of the guys. But who they would phone and who phoned them was still to be decided. They were still arguing about this when someone ran up behind Luna, tossed her up in the air and caught her in his strong arms.

"Jon what the hell do you think you are doing!" Luna protested as he pinched her sides making her squirm.

"We wanted to make sure you got back in one piece. Or came back at all." Jon smiled.

"You know there is this wonderful new invention. It's called the telephone. Learn how to use it." Luna grumbled.

"I know how to use the _telephone_ but I have found that it is very easy for people to lie over the phone, so wanted to see you in person. Is that OK with you?" Jon said using a posh tone on the word telephone.

"I'm fine with that. But did you really have to pick me up?"

"Yeah. Nick said that you would thump me if I tried to but now he's a fiver out of pocket."

"That's nice." Luna growled as she tried to get out of Jon's grasp and place her feet on the ground.

"Well, seeing as we're all finished for the day. Would you like to go grab some food, see a movie or something?" Nick asked taking off his helmet.

"Food sounds good. Luna and I had a detention at lunch, we weren't allowed food in the potions room so haven't eaten since breakfast." Kiran said, almost looking proud of the fact they had a lunch time detention.

"Got any spare helmets with you?" Nyx timidly asked, eyeing the Levi bikes.

"It is sensible to always carry a spare. You never know when you might crash and once a helmet gets cracked it becomes a safety hazard." Len informed the girls. Nick and Jon rolled their eyes.

The guys took out their spare helmets, started up their bikes and turned them round but waited for the girls to get behind them. Luna went and sat behind Nick, who handed the spare helmet to her over his shoulder, not turning round to see who had gotten on behind him. He was slightly shocked to hear Luna ask, as she wrapped her arms around his waist,

"So, how fast can this heap of junk go?"

"How fast do you want to go?" Nick cockily replied, hiding his surprise.

"Surprise me." Luna giggled.

Nyx had gone and sat behind Jon, not feeling comfortable with putting her arms around her brother's waist. So Kiran sat behind Len with a slight grumble. Jon set off first, Len went second, and Nick and Luna flirted for a few minutes.

"I've heard a lot about your driving skills but I think they are just exaggerated rumours. I think you aren't as good as people say." Luna purred, moving her hands over his abs.

"You are gonna eat those words. I'm better then people say. Len pays them to reel it in a bit so that the rival bikers think they have a chance of winning the races. And you know what, you'll never feel a rush like this anywhere else, doing anything else." Nick said, brimming with confidence and enjoying the feeling of her hands on his stomach.

"I can think of a few things that might top it." Luna purred moving her right hand lower onto Nick's leg.

"Hold on to your stomach princess." and with that Nick sped off at break neck speeds. Flying past trees, leaving them swaying in the after draft, and launched out over the Black Lake.

Nick was right, this was the biggest rush Luna had ever felt. She loved the feeling, it was better then flying with her own wings, probably because it was faster then a speed Luna could only dream of achieving. She was slightly disappointed when they slowed down on reaching Magix, and when they stopped right next to the others.

"Well. Fast enough?" Nick asked almost daring her to say no, but no she said.

"I've flown faster then that with my wings." Luna said, covering her true feelings but her eyes sparkled in a way that gave her away. Nick noticed but wasn't going to challenge the girl, he knew she enjoyed it. Luna had lessened her already lose grip on his waist whilst they were riding through the trees and at one point she threw her arms out when Nick was going incredibly fast on a straight before wrapping them around him as they took a corner, not slowing down.

"Come children. Food awaits." Jon said laughing.

The six teens entered the only diner that served all kinds of food in Magix. Luna was sitting in between Nick and Len and on Len's other side sat Kiran, who was next to Nyx, who was next to Jon. The drinks order was taken, Nick had a pint of beer, Len had a glass of red wine, the girls had a Diet coke and Jon had water. They all looked over their menus hungrily. Nick was wondering if he should have one of the hot curries coz they were quite good. When Luna heard this she thought of a way to get back at the squire for giving her such an adrenaline rush.

"Right, Nick. I've got a proposition for you. What if I said we both ordered small portions of the three hottest curries off the menu and had to eat everything on the plate without having a drink. Winner is the person who can finish all three dishes. Fiver a dish."

"Can you have a drink between dishes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then why not. It will be easy, I can handle a few curries."

"Ok. Put your money where your mouth is." said Luna.

"Fiver a dish? Five… Ten… Fifteen. There. Come on, show me the money." Nick smirked, tapping the table.

Luna reached down into her bra and pulled out a small stack of cash. Placed fifteen pounds on the table and returned the pile of cash to its original place. Kiran, overhearing the conversation then opened the betting as to who was going to win. Kiran and Nyx both put a fiver on Luna to win whereas Jon put a fiver across the board saying that it would be a tie and also to cover his bet, if Luna won he would get some winnings but if Nick won he would still get some winnings. Len was completely backing Nick, even though he was secretly against gambling.

Nick and Luna both ate the first curry with ease, but on the second curry it was obvious that Luna had the upper hand. She had completely finished but hadn't taken a drink yet saying that she would drink when Nick did. This spurred the squire on and he finished the dish without having a drink afterwards. Luna did stick to her word and didn't have a drink either. Then came the Tindaloo. It was hot, spicy and slightly dry. Both had nearly gone for the drinks but on seeing the stack of cash on the table they both refused. Luna had been going steady with the amount of food on her fork but she hadn't noticed the small piece of Chile sitting on her fork. The princess bit into the Chile and the hotness of the food intensified, she reached for her Diet Coke and cooled her tongue down by taking a huge mouthful of the ice cold drink. She had lost.

Nick finished the meal, leaving out the Chiles and reached over to claim his winnings, Luna noticed the Chiles and hit his hand.

"And the Chiles!" she calmly stated, nodding at the small vegetables on his plate.

"Do I have to?" Nick asked, puppy dog eyes aimed at Luna.

"Yes. The first to finish all three dishes is the winner." Luna smirked.

Nick whimpered, scooped all the Chiles onto his fork and swallowed them whole. Len and Jon applauded as the young squire showed off his empty mouth to the scrutinising girls. Luna sank back into her seat, thinking of how to win the money back off Nick. Not that she really needed it, she just didn't want him boasting about her defeat. Luna was a born winner.

"Congrats. But I bet you can't stomach three of the sweetest Ice-cream Sundaes on the menu." Luna smiled easily, her eyes twinkling.

"Three curries and three Sundaes? Are you sure you can eat all that food?" Nick jabbed, eyeing Luna's petite figure.

"I have had to eat many a twelve course dinner when I wasn't hungry, I think I'll manage." Luna informed, looking Nick straight in the eye. **BIG MISTAKE.** Luna's heart skipped a beat and her breath cut short. _Why does he do this to me? It makes my life soooo much harder._

"I think your bluffing." Nick said crossing his arms.

"We aren't playing poker." Luna scrutinised.

"Fine. Lets eat, but I still think you haven't got what it takes. Same rules?" Nick said, easily meeting Luna's eyes.

"Same rules."

Two Triple Toffee Fudge Sundaes, two New York Sweet Cake Sundaes and two Chocolate Lover's Everest Sundaes. The deserts arrived on the table. The Herculean task lay in front of the two teens. Kiran, Nyx, Jon and Len had put down the same bets as before but had upped the antae to tenner bets.

Luna practically inhaled the first Sundae and had wolfed down half of the second by the time Nick had finished his first Sundae. Nick had battled against the sickly sweetness of the Triple Toffee Fudge and now fought through the New York Sweet Cake at a determined speed. They both reached the Chocolate Lover's Everest at the same time and they started to slow as they ate their way through the largest, sweetest Sundae ever imagined. On the menu it was described as 'The chocolate lover's chimera.'

The Chocolate Lover's Everest Sundae consisted of three scoops of chocolate ice cream, three scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two scoops of white chocolate ice cream. Topped with milk and white chocolate sauce, chocolate drops, sprinkles, a flake, milk and white chocolate shavings and cream.

Luna being a girl and girls' loving sweets finished well before Nick. Threw her arms in the air, laughing. Then suddenly a wave of cold hit her head.

"Agh! Brain Freeze!" she complained holding her head in her hands, in the vain attempt to melt the freeze.

Nick bolted down the rest of his Sundae and regretted it, he got brain freeze too. Luna pocketed the cash, leaning back in the seat, smiling.

"Luna, you do know that that bet means that you have semi-scientifically proven that men can handle extreme heat and women can handle extreme sweetness." Nyx pointed out.

"No. For it to be semi-scientific it has to be repeated to make the experiment reliable."

"Luna actually understood something from potions. No, not possible. Ok, who are you and what have you done with Luna."

"Shuddup." Luna grumbled. "But I think I am about to prove that curries and Sundaes don't mix well." Luna got up and calmly walked to the restroom.

"Yep. They definitely don't mix." Nick mumbled getting up and going into the restroom.

"Looks like they got in over their heads." Jon laughed. "I'll go check on him."

"I might as well see if Luna's alright." Nyx said through her laughter.

"Luna, you ok?"

"I never want to eat a Sundae ever again." came the quiet reply from behind a toilet door.

"When you've stop testing your chuck up reflexes we will discuss your reasons for your own madness." Nyx laughed. Her reply was a small groan followed by vomit disappearing down the toilet.

"Nick! You alive?" Jon called carefully at the toilet containing the squire.

"Barely, dude. Barely."

"I told you to be careful. Luna will challenge almost anything and anyone. Thinking about it, she might even challenge Coditorta to a duel." Jon said half-heartedly.

"I would pay to see that." Nick quietly laughed.

"What possessed you to take on her bet?"

"Thought it would be fun and a way to make a few bucks."

"No. You thought you would impress her by beating her at her own game."

"I did win round one. And I can play the game just as well as her." came the defiant reply.

"Well, that is no way for a princess to act. Gambling with a squire." Len said disapprovingly.

"FYI, Luna isn't a normal princess." Kiran nipped. "She does what she wants, only the laws of nature stop her doing stuff. Like flying unaided or growing taller."

"What is your problem?"

"What, with you or the world of men in general?" Kiran asked bored-ly.

"Me."

"You're stuck up, think your better then everyone else and push everyone around. Not to mention nag like an old woman." Kiran snapped.

"Well, I never … eh … em…" Len stammered.

"Sorry. It's just that I can't stand most royals. Luna and her mum are ace. Her dad needs to be taken down a peg or two though."

"So, you don't hate me personally, just my social standing." Len quizzed.

"Yeah! … No! … Maybe?" Kiran answered almost shy. _Awkward!!!_

"Well. What can I do to remedy this?"

"Try not to be a royal jerk." Kiran offered.

Luna carefully opened the door, only to find Nyx leaning against the sink, opposite the toilet Luna was standing in, with her arms crossed and a _look_ on her face. The _look_ was similar to the _look_ Luna had given Nyx on their fist day in Magix.

"Come on. Lets hear your reasons."

"Reasons for what?"

"Your own madness, Luna. What else? How much you're crushing on Nick, maybe?"

"I'll start with the first question. Thanks." Luna answered carefully.

"Well go on then."

"I lied earlier on. The bike ride was the biggest thrill of my life. It was a pure adrenaline rush. I know he knew I enjoyed it. I just had to get back at him. I just ended up making an ass of myself."

"And the answer to the second question?" Nyx asked hopefully, Luna could easily brush off the question. But it was something that troubled the young princess so much.

"Is it really obvious?" Luna asked, squirming.

"Kiran and I noticed but I don't think its even been registered in the guys' heads. Jon might be the first to catch on though, he has known you for ages."

"Agh." Luna groaned, dropping her head onto Nyx's shoulder.

"Jon, I don't know how but she's got in my head. All I can think about is getting one up on her, try to stay a step ahead. But its like impossible, dude. She's like three steps ahead of everyone. And I know she enjoyed the bike ride, its like she just doesn't want to let me in or something."

"Luna is complex to say the least but she is also manipulative and used to getting her own way most of the time. If you really want to stay a step ahead then always expect the unexpected or put her in a situation where you are the one in control. But be prepared to fight for control once she realises." Jon said trying to help his friend, "Just don't try too hard. It isn't a healthy thing to do."

"Whatever, 'Captain Health'." Nick grumbled, using the nickname the senior RF students had made up for Jon.

"Did you start that?"

"No. Len might have said something to some of the 'Elite' and then it escalated from there though."

As the other four walked out of the toilets, Kiran looked at Len, a challenge in her eyes.

"Today's your lucky day, Prince."

"Why's that?"

"You're going learn how to have fun."

"Fun? As in 'ha-ha so funny'?"

"Fun as in 'whoohoo'!" she said dragging him out of the diner, leaving the others to foot the bill.

"OMG! Did you see that? Did I see that?" Luna gasped as she saw Kiran leave with Len.

"We saw it, you saw it and yes they are probably going to get into trouble without you, but Luna, I'm sure you'll survive." Jon deadpanned.

"Len and Kiran together. Without killing each other. The world has gone to pot and we had nothing to do with it." Nyx complained.

"You girls are way too psychotic." Nick said sitting back in the booth.

"Nuh uh! I know he didn't say what I think he said!" Luna and Nyx growled.

"Oh he said what you think he said." Nick challenge, coolly.

"Jon, can we hurt him? Can we hurt him, please?" The girls whined.

"Unfortunately, Nick and Luna have tested their chuck-up reflexes to the max and need to go to the infirmary, not pummel or be pummelled."

"Just a ickle scratch. A teeeeeny-weeeeeny scratch." Luna begged, then she muttered under her breath, "In a very important area."

"Luna, no!" Jon said, asserting his authority over the princess. Jon may be a squire but to Luna, he'd always be the brother she never had. A brother that she also had to listen too, he did look out for her after all.

"Let's just get to the infirmary. I don't care which one." Nyx scowled.

"Kiran. What are we doing here?"

"Welcome to Rave."

Rave: the biggest, loudest nightclub in all of Magix, and also a place that didn't check for ID.

"Good Morning Sunshine! Get up, get up! It's a brand new day!"

"Mrgh!" came the cry from the bed covers.

Luna laughed and pulled the curtains open, allowing the room to fill with sunlight.

"Aww! Did someone stumble home early this morning?"

"Luna leave her be. I'm sure Len is in a worse off state."

"Yesh, speaking of Len. What did you get up to last night? Come on, dish the dirt." Luna said pulling the covers off of Kiran with Nyx's help.

"Nothing happened … I think." Mumbled the hung over space fairy.

"Lets phone Len and find out." Luna smiled cruelly.

"Hey Kitty. Sorry but sleeping 'drunky' isn't awake yet."

"Aww. Need help?"

"No. I've got something that might just do the trick. (SPLASH)"

"_Nick!! What on earth did you do that for!!" _The shouts of the begrudged prince were heard by the two awake fairies on the other end of the phone.

"I think he's awake!" Nick informed the girls who were laughing hysterically.

"Well. Have fun torturing Len. Kiran was due for some major hurt any way but this gives us another excuse. See you guys later?"

"Probably." Nick said, trying to sound indifferent to the fact of seeing Luna later or not. "Laters."

"Come on Len we got Coditorta first thing. He isn't gonna be happy with you if you haven't sobered up by then. Em… Jon?"

"Yeah?" Jon, seeing the older squire's uncertainty, was almost certain where this conversation was headed.

"About what you said last night in the diner… em… Well I was thinking about it and I was wondering if you could lend me a hand."

Yep, this was where Jon thought this conversation was headed. Into the uncharted waters of lunacy, well more specifically - Luna.

"Yeah. What?" Jon liked Nick, of course he was going to help him out but he was also practically part of Luna's family and would only betray her if his life depended on it.

"I was wondering if you could… em… tell me what she's afraid of?"

"(Sigh) Nick you realise that I can only tell you so much, Luna would kill me if I told you too much."

"I know but dude this may be like the only way I can get ahead. You said it yourself, put her in a situation where she isn't in control, and well I thought that if I could like defeat something that scared her then she wouldn't keep pushing me out."

"Nick. I can't tell you exactly but think about Luna's personality and character. Maybe even some of her ambitions. You might just find out for yourself."

"Nick said they might come round later. Now Miss _Kira_ what are we going to do with you?" Luna smirked.

"Leave me in bed with only my self hatred for company?" Kiran wished.

"You never feel bad about getting hammered. So no. You shall suffer through school like us." Luna said, laying down the law was fun after all. Kiran groaned and went to have a cold shower to wake her up a bit.

Kiran was in a bad mood all day but her bad moods are nothing compared to Luna's so no teachers ran out of class screaming. At least, not before lunch time when two different people pointed out the same thing to their friends at their respective schools.

"Nice tattoo." Nyx and Nick said. "It's not permanent, is it?"

Luna and Jon's eyes nearly fell out their heads, while two screams of horror filled the air.

Kiran and Len both had a tattoo of a badger, with the legend 'Yin and Yang, Len and Kiran' underneath it. These tats were subtly placed on their lower backs and they had been visible all day without either of them knowing.

Months passed and eventually the two party-goers got Luna and Nick to shut up about their tattoos for more then ten minutes. It was now the dreaded month of October. It probably wouldn't be so dreaded if they were on earth, because earth's month of October had Halloween, which was fun for everyone if they knew what they were doing. However, the last day of the month of October in Magix was also known as 'Debutante's Ball'. Attendance was compulsory. Dresses were compulsory. And even worse, in Luna and Kiran's opinion, Dates were compulsory.

The girls were hiding in the darkest corner of their favourite pizza parlour, desperately trying to avoid the numerous dress shops which hadn't been in Magix a mere two weeks ago. Even a fairly normal shop which they had been frequent customers of was now swamped in overly 'accidentally' sexy dresses. They stared in horror at the sight of girls pulling out an endless supply of dresses from bags to show off to their obviously aroused boyfriends.

"Why do they need so many dresses?" Nyx asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Well there is a white dress for the glorious entrance that we young brides must make and the fan is for the graceful 'fan-dance' (very imaginatively named I can assure you). Then there is the dinner dress - to be worn whilst one is eating. The ball gown for the ballroom dances you take part in with your chaperone - who must be in tails and suit with a pair of gloves. And finally the most important dresses you will ever need. The dress that looks elegant but no tears will be shed if it got ripped, and the dress that says I am an innocent young woman who just came out into marriageable society and have yet done nothing wrong." Kiran explained mocking professor DuFour.

Nyx and Luna looked at her in horror.

"Kiran, where did you learn this?" Nyx asked. "I mean, I know you went to Pur Fee, but you shouldn't know that. Luna and I are princesses, and we don't know that. Well, I didn't at any rate."

"I knew some of it but not in any great detail." Luna mumbled.

"Hello! You guys do remember my mother, don't you?"

"Oh that." Luna and Nyx chorused.

"Yes! That!" Kiran grumbled, rolling her eyes.

That was when she saw the boys.

"What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be out shopping?" Len asked, noticing the girls' vast amounts of shopping bags or rather lack of.

"Where the hell have you been for the past school year, Badger-Boy?" Nyx snapped.

"Meow!" Nick called as he sat down beside Luna. "I remember a time when you were so sweet and innocent."

"If I hear those three words again I'm gonna snap!" Luna growled.

"Which three words might those be, Lunaria?" Jon asked sincerely confused.

"His final words!" Luna hissed, whilst prodding Nick in the back.

"So found a way out of the dance yet?" Nick asked, taking hold of Luna's hand, "Cease and desist."

Three low, threatening growls were his only answer. The boys knew fine well that the girls' parents had been informed, well their fathers had to give them away after all.

"Nyx, have you by chance procured a chaperone to this delightful event yet?" Jon quizzed with a slight air of indifference.

"No, nor does it seem likely." Nyx replied coldly with a steely glare that made Luna so proud.

"Oh, well. Could I possibly escort you to the festivities?" Jon finished with a smile.

"Has everyone else you asked turned you down?" Nyx said full of false sympathy. Jon's sea blue eyes darkened dangerously and Luna recognised that he was about to lose his temper, if she didn't intervene.

"Forgive her, JJ. We're kinda the 'last resort' girls this year. Everyone is soooo sure that no one has asked us out, that we are sure to go with the first half way decent guy who asks. Which, ironically, is you." Luna laughed. Diffusing tempers is fun.

Nyx sighed. "Sorry. This has not been a good month. Too much pink." She finished with a shudder that was echoed by Luna and Kiran.

"And we still have three weeks to go." Kiran half whined half sobbed. As one, the three girls hit their heads on the table, narrowly missing their food.

"I'll go with you but don't expect me to be my usual stellar self." Nyx smiled. "We still haven't brought up the courage to go shopping."

Len frowned. "I guess we should be grateful."

"Say what now!" the three girls said gob smacked.

"What?" Len said defensively

"There ya go." Luna giggled. "Seriously though, what'd you mean?"

"Well, as we are, as far as I am aware, the only complete trios without partners for the ball - at least until Aurora agreed to go with Jivon of course, then we would be duty bound to accompany you. I heard that a Miss Cheryl Ustinov dragged her partner through three different realms looking for her dresses." Len shook his head at her partner's misfortune.

A glint came into Kiran's eye, one that promised her fellow outcasts of Alfea hope for the future. "Len, will you be my chaperone?"

Len agreed, startled.

"Nick, you will chaperone Luna, because otherwise you'd probably end up with a proper 'princess', and Luna you will agree because there are no decent guys left. Jon and Len are taken!" Kiran smirked, and the glee was visible in her voice. "We're going shopping, NOW!"

Luna and Nyx paled, which was quite a feat considering how pale they were already.

Kiran's smirk was a fully fledged grin by this point. "To Earth, and Andy's make-up kit!"

Miraculously it only took the girls four hours to find the four dresses that they would require, the shoes and accessories.

Luna:

Dress 1 - long, plain white dress made from satin with pale red ties and is fitted.

Dress 2 - long, deep red, corseted dress made from silk with a slit on the right leg that stopped mid thigh.

Dress 3 - Count Dracula's Bride style blood red dress with bell jar sleeves and is fitted.

Dress 4 - long, crimson, backless dress made of silk held together by silver ribbon

Nyx:

Dress 1 - 'Virginal' white, high neckline, long sleeves, with black ribbon belt under bust

Dress 2 - Classic black empire dress, sleeveless, gathered under bust

Dress 3 - Count Dracula's Bride, Black satin dress with bell jar sleeves,

Dress 4 - Sleeveless muted black, shapeless, high neckline, with reversible silver/black pagan cloak fastened with crescent moon broach from Chaos's collection,

Kiran:

Dress 1 - fitted plain white, pale blue ribbon under bust into halter

Dress 2 - low neckline, ¼ length sleeves, tie-dye blue.

Dress 3 - Count Dracula's Bride, navy and gold, classic pagan/medieval princess minus tall hat.

Dress 4 - short, blue slip dress paired with combat boots, fishnet tights.

Andy could not believe just how beautiful the three girls looked. Even Kiran in her fourth dress looked gorgeous and not OTT or slutty.

The latest queen-bee of the school, Pippa Aries met them as they came in.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in! Oops! Its not a cat. Its Lunaria and her pathetic little friends. Got a troll to escort you to the Ball yet?"

"Our dates are not trolls! Why I remember you practically drooling all over our dates until you found out their social status." Kiran said with the proper etiquette that so many had tried to drum into her but couldn't get to stick.

"Ah … Well I bet they only asked you because it was a last resort or they were dared to do it."

""I'd shut my trap if you don't want to know what I do as a last resort from ridding the world of bitches like yourself." Luna giggled but the glint in her eyes said she meant every word.

"How dare you talk to me like that you …."

Unfortunately Pippa was unable to finish her minor rant because the wind had unceremoniously been knocked out of her lungs by …. NYX!!!!!

"Whoa. Since when did you go stealing my best lines?" Luna said turning her shocked gaze to Nyx.

"Well ever since you started taking your time thinking about it." Nyx smirked back.

"I wasn't thinking about it, I was leading her into false pretences." Luna said, after having thought about it. Nyx and Kiran gave her the Look.

"What I'm tired, shopped for four hours and have Mr Tall, Dark and Heroic for a date. Leave. Me. Alone."

Nyx and Kiran looked at each other and smiled.

"At least she admitted it." Kiran sing-songed.

"Admitted what? What? … NO! I didn't! … NO! … STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"We shouldn't tease her. I don't think her fragile little mind could take it." Nyx babied.

"Yes exactly! … Wait! My mind is not small and fragile! Nothing about me is fragile!" Luna protested.

"Methinks the lady does protest to much." Kiran mused.

"I am HERE you know!"

"Yes but Lu, we are talking about you not to you." Kiran teased. "There is a big difference. Right now for instance I am talking to you. This morning before you got up I was talking about you."

"I. Hate. You. Go. To. Hell." Luna growled.

"You wanna kiss Nick with that mouth?" Nyx poked.

Luna had nothing else to say, they had won. They knew it, she knew it and Pippa Aries knew it. Luna stormed off - she wasn't a bad loser, losing just put her in a bad mood - slamming doors after her.

Weeks passed and the atmosphere in Alfea was almost suffocating. Everyone was anxious about the ball, even the Wednesday Girls - as the three schools in Magix had come to call them - were nervous, although they had no idea as to why. They blamed it no the fact Luna's father would be coming and speaking with their teachers and learning about all the stuff they've been up to in class and …. It just doesn't bare thinking about.

These petrifying thoughts were those of Luna Addams bonding with Kiran Brysteen and Nyx Sirius. Everything had been so 'in-your-face' lately that the girls didn't have time to bond over a LARGE tub of ice cream like the usually had before the Ball reared up its ugly, pink head.

Dawn - the day of the ball and all the girls of Alfea were awake bar the Wednesdays, getting started on the spa/beauty routine that all princesses go through for important social events. The Wednesdays were shortly wakened by a phone sitting amongst two others on the kitchen table in their dorm.

"Whosever phone that is can you go answer it." Nyx grumbled through her open bedroom door.

"Nyx how do you know its not yours coz Lu set all the ring tones to the same tune." Kiran gripped through her open door. A shared silence followed only broken by the captivating sounds of Luna's relaxation CD that she uses for her morning routine.

"LUNA ANSWER THE PHONE!" Kiran and Nyx shouted - neither wanting to face the world at such an hour with the possibility of being sucked into the pink princess routine. A sigh was heard above the CD as Luna unfolded herself from her Floating Lotus position. Luna would later neither confirm or deny accusations of her mumbling "Pitiful, cowardly wimps" nor would she comment on the wording as she went to answer the phone.

On the kitchen table sat a black phone with a s8ilver sword design flashing and singing happily. Luna picked up the voicemail.

'_Aurora, darling unfortunately your Mother and I will be unable to attend your Debutant Ball as our presence has been requested at the Sirian Court and politics waits for no one. Ask dear Lenard to explain our inability to deny attendance at Court, but do not worry I am sure your Mother will look out for any suitable suitors for you so you will not miss out on anything. Your Father.'_

"OMG it's a voicemail message to our daughter not a formal letter to the Sirian Court you pompous nitwit!" Luna snarled whilst deleting the message. "Nyx your _Father_ won't be coming as his enthralling presence is needed at the Sirian Court but your not to worry as your _Mother _is on the lookout for someone to fob you off on." Luna said loud enough to gain attention of the other girls, just as Kiran's phone received a text.

'_K-ster! Can't come. Will send explanation & prezzie. Dad.'_

"K-ster your dad can't make it either but he says he'll send a prezzie with his reasons later." Luna said over Nyx's cries of "What an I gonna do now?" This set Kiran of as well. At least she didn't grumble about pompous fathers and pimping mothers like Nyx which Luna saw as a little miracle until they both got a **little** hysterical. Brown paper bags, anyone?

"My god! Three weeks ago and you two would be thinking up ways to stop my dad from showing up if this had happened! Why don't the pair of you sit drink some hot chocolate, listen to my CD and let me go fix this dilemma of the century! And before you even think about it do **not **go pink on me!" Luna snapped before going to her room and opening her window. With one exasperated look over her shoulder Luna went Winx and flew out the window.

When Luna arrives at RF she de-winxifies and locates the dorm of her three favourite punch bags … I mean heroes-in-training. Luna then calmly and politely knocks - well for her anyway - on the dorm door. After getting no answer she opens the door only to be met with perfect darkness and no booby traps. She then smirks and holds out her hands in that asking/offering hugs gesture and said,

"Let there be Moonlight."

Too her immense pleasure her three favourite heroes-in-training rolled out of bed very loudly and groggily.

"Unfortunately, my gorgy studs, something has come up and Kiran and Nyx's dads aren't coming so you Lenny will present Nyx and 'No' will not be a suitable answer." Luna purred. Len just nodded his head and tried to get his brain to process the words - he hadn't slept well for worrying about Kiran's parents' reaction to him escorting her.

"Lu, what about Kiran?" Jon asked curious and more awake to understand what was being instructed of them, not matter how nicely put.

*"Papa"* was his Spanish reply. *'Papa'* being the only word knows in Spanish beyond Macho, Senörita and porfavor.

"Why would he do that?"

"*Smirking* it's a bad idea to make me upset" and with that Luna blew a kiss in their general direction and left with a slight swaying of her hips. Nick shamelessly ogles her ass as she does so - well she was only wearing short-shorts and a crop top. Once she was out of sight, the three boys went back to bed.

Nyx's dad didn't show, so she asks Len to stand in for him. Luna's dad surprised at her relatively 'decent' outfit, and Kiran's dad can't make it due to an emergency at work so he sent a set of throwing knives to hide under her dress to cheer her the boys reactions to their dates? The other girls' reactions to the couples?A conversation between teachers about how the Wednesday Girls are raising the level of class and what a surprise. No need to focus on the ball too much, just finish it with a conversation between a couple and the phrase 'she laughed and let him spin her across the dance floor. She'd rather shove hot needles in her eyes than admit it, but she'd never felt so 'princessy' in her entire life.

* * *

Hey thanx for the review kitcool. Don't worry Star have found a suitable cut off so when I can find the time I will write some more.

Much luv

Eeffle  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
